Into the Unknown
by imnotokaay
Summary: Camilla 'Millie' Evans has been best friends with Scott and Stiles for years. It's their fault as to why she got so deep into the supernatural world with no escape. She's part of it; part of something terrifying and so totally foreign to her. She's been thrown into the unknown and there's no way out.
1. Chapter 1

I knew that becoming friends with Stiles and Scott was a mistake. Honestly, ever since I'd met the pair in that sandbox, all they ever did was get me into trouble. Maybe it was their recklessness that sucked me in and made me want to become friends with them in the first place, I don't remember actually. All I do remember about our first meeting was being in a sandbox and Stiles commenting on my odd socks and Scott just sitting down beside me with a smile. From there, our friendship flourished.

I'd never regretted befriending the pair more when Stiles clambered through my window and roughly tore my warm covers from my body, "What the _hell_ , Stiles?" I growled.

He grinned at me with that stupid dorky grin, "Scott's in the Jeep. Come on."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going at," I paused and checked my phone, "one in the morning? God, Stiles, we have school in the morning!"

"They found a body in the woods." And I knew that it was going to go horribly but instead of refusing and going back to sleep, I got changed from my pyjamas and ended up with the two idiots in Stiles' Jeep.

* * *

The cold air stung my cheeks as we clambered out of the Jeep that Stiles had conveniently parked in front of a 'no entry' sign, _typical_ , "Why are we doing this again?" I asked the pair. Scott seemed to share my concerns as he shrugged looking more like a lost puppy than ever before.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing exciting ever happens in this town." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Now, come on. Dead bodies won't find themselves."

We began to walk, holding flashlights to make sure none of us had any accidental falls, "Remind me again, Scott, why we're friends with this idiot?"

Scott shook his head, "Sometimes, I don't know. I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practise tomorrow." Oh, yeah; I'd forgotten that Scott was trying to get on the team instead of just sitting on the bench all season.

"Right, because sitting on the bench asks for such a heavy effort to be made!" Stiles scoffed sarcastically. Sometimes that boy was too sarcastic for his own good.

"Hey!" I frowned in Scott's defence.

Scott gave me a thankful nod before saying, "Actually, I'm going to be playing first line." Scott told us.

"That's the spirit." I said, nudging Scott's side.

"Yeah, everyone can dream, right? Even if it's horribly unrealistic." Stiles muttered under his breath which caused me to shoot him a glare that he purposely ignored. So, maybe Scott's dream was a _little_ unrealistic, I mean, an asthmatic kid playing Lacrosse? Seemed a bit far fetched. Nonetheless, I supported him even if I didn't believe he would be able to do it... unlike Stiles who, at every opportunity, told Scott how horrible his dream was.

"Just out of curiosity," I started, "what part of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles paused for a moment which was never a good sign, "Huh, I never thought of that."

"But what if whatever killed that girl is still out here?" Scott asked.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles told us.

Scott rolled his eyes, "It's comforting to know that you planned this with your usual attention to detail."

I snorted at Scott's sarcastic comment, the boy was funny when he wanted to be, "Stiles, what happens if we get caught or worse _killed_?"

Scott took a puff of his inhaler as Stiles ignored my question and instead he ran off. I looked at Scott, "I'm getting fed up of chasing after that idiot." I grumbled making Scott grin before we both jogged to catch up to Stiles who, when we reached him, yanked us both to the ground, "Stiles!" I did _not_ appreciate being pulled to the ground, especially when it was muddy and covered with bugs. _Ugh_.

"Shh!" He hushed me, nodding to the scene in front of us. Police were everywhere. German Shepherds' were with them, sniffing at the ground, searching for anything that would be useful in the ongoing investigation. It was weird to see this up close and personal, almost like a movie or something. Beacon Hills was never like this; the biggest crime would probably be shoplifting, graffiti or breaking into the school at night. There was never anything like this.

"C'mon." Stiles grinned before taking off again.

"Stiles!" I hissed, trying to grab his leg to stop him running. That boy was too reckless for his own good. He would be the reason for my death one day because of how stressed he made me.

Scott and I clambered to our feet and began to chase after Stiles. Scott stopped short, using his inhaler again, but I carried on, narrowly avoiding being seen.

"Stay right there!" I clung to the nearest tree, begging that he wasn't yelling at me. Turns out, he wasn't; he was talking to Stiles instead who started blabbering away.

I popped my head out from around the tree, eyes watching the scene unfold. Stiles looked petrified and it was then he realised that yeah, maybe this plan was a little _too_ reckless, "Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me." It was the Sheriff, Stiles' dad, who looked so unamused with this whole situation. By now, the Sheriff was used to Stiles getting into trouble and having both myself and Scott as accomplices.

"Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles nodded nonchalantly using his hands to shield him from the intense flashlights that were all pointed at him.

"You, uh, listening to all my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked his son.

"No," Stiles paused, "Not the boring ones..."

The Sheriff looked around and I quickly hid myself again, "Where are your usual partners in crime?"

"W-Who?" Stiles asked, hands fidgeting by his sides - a nervous habit, "Who are my partners in crime?"

"Scott?" The Sheriff yelled into the blackness, "Camilla?" I inwardly cringed at the use of my full name. The majority of the time, the Sheriff would call me Millie but obviously not in a circumstance like this. He tried again, once more using my full name, before sighing.

"They're home, dad." Stiles told him, "I tried to get them out but Scott wanted to get a good night's sleep and Millie? She called me an idiot and went to sleep." I smirked, the boy _was_ indeed an idiot.

The Sheriff believed him, "Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called 'violation of privacy'." He wrapped an arm around his protesting son's shoulders and began to walk away, the police following after them; the search was off, for tonight anyway.

I released a sigh of relief and then realised that Scott and I were now all alone in the woods with no ride. Thunder crackled overhead and I groaned, "Great. This is great. Next thing I know, it'll start raining."

I looked around, pulling my jacket tighter around myself, and looked for Scott. Sure enough, as soon as I stepped forwards, a light rain began to fall, "Oh, _wonderful_." I spat with a roll of my eyes, "Scott?" I yelled into the darkness.

I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around to meet a slightly breathless Scott, "Let's go home." Finally, a statement I agreed with, "The main road shouldn't be too far from here... I hope."

We began walking aimlessly, "What's wrong?" I asked him, "You look terrified."

"I found the body."

"Oh."

"Let's just focus on getting out of here, okay?" Scott asked me.

I nodded quickly and changed the subject as I felt my stomach churning, "Why do we always let Stiles rope us into these things?" I asked him as we walked. Several animal noises came from the woods but I did my best to ignore them and instead focus on making conversation with my best friend.

Scott shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. We've been doing it for years. Really, at this point, I feel like it's too late for either of us to stop."

"True that."

The walk was much longer than it should've been and the forest was getting thicker instead of thinner, "We're lost, aren't we?" I groaned. Scott pulled his phone out but (of course) he had no signal. Why would we have a signal in the middle of the woods anyway? "This is turning into the first five minutes of _Supernatural._ "

"Don't panic." Scott comforted weakly.

"Yeah, say that now, in a minute I bet something will come out of _that_ bush." I pointed to the bush straight ahead.

"Don't say that." Scott frowned.

I scoffed, "Come on, let's go." Scott grabbed my sleeve to stop me from leaving, "What-" _Then_ , I heard it. A rustle from the bush I'd joked about. Scott was staring with terrified eyes as he took his inhaler and raised it to his mouth.

Neither of us had the chance to speak, never mind Scott having the chance to take his inhaler, as a literal _herd of deer_ leapt towards us. We both yelled out as they ran into us, trampling us to the ground and sending me rolling across the muddy forest floor. I only stopped when I hit a tree trunk, painfully.

I groaned, my head thumping and body aching, and tried to sit up, "Scott?" When I got no answer, I wobbled to my feet, using the tree for support, "Scott?" I called again. I was right next to him so where was he now?

Carefully, I began to walk, trying to ignore the burning like sensation in my head - no, it was my _eyes_ that burned - maybe a bit of dirt had gone in them? I didn't bother dwelling on it for too long, "Scott, I swear, if this is a stupid prank; I will end you! Remember what I did the last time Stiles pranked me? Yeah, imagine that but ten times worse!" I called into the dense trees.

Silence.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, still no signal, and used the light to know where I was walking. It was then I heard it; Scott yelling out, " _Scott_?!" I called loudly before running in the direction his yelp came from. My leg hurt from being trampled on and my lungs burned; I _hated_ running but Scott was my best friend, I had to find him.

He yelled out again, this time he sounded terrified, and I urged myself to run faster. Shouting his name proved to be useless because he wasn't replying but I kept running, trying to follow the sound of his screams. And then, I heard a twig snap from behind me. I spun around and met the red eyes of... something.

I backed up and in doing so, I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. My eyes never left the _thing's_ beady red eyes. The searing pain that I'd felt earlier came back then but it was much worse this time. I doubled over, groaning, as my hands went to my face. It was my eyes, not my head. I heard Scott yelling my name but I couldn't move. I opened my eyes as the pain lessened ever so slightly. It looked like a wolf, almost, with large, muscled limbs and teeth that were stained... red. _Blood_. It took a step back so that all I could see were its glowing red eyes, still staring at me intensely, before it became at one with the darkness.

My heart was racing and my body was frozen in place. The pain in my eyes was gone. _What the hell was that thing?_ I didn't have time to process what had just happened because Scott came charging towards me, "Millie!" He yelled, gripping his side in pain, "Are you okay?"

I blinked, took a shaky breath, and tore my eyes away from the spot where that thing had previously occupied and nodded quickly, "Good, cause we gotta go." He pulled me up, groaning slightly, "Run."

I did. No matter how much I hated running, I had to do it; I needed to get away from whatever that thing was. Scott's hand was tight in mine as we ran from the woods and ended up on the main road. As we ran, I felt like something else was going to happen - a gut instinct. I guess I was right judging by the car that rocketed down the main road, blaring its horn, narrowly avoiding Scott and I, "Like we need more things to try and kill us!" I hissed, staring at the car as it drove off.

Scott hissed in pain and I turned to see him pulling his sweatshirt up, "Whoa, buddy." I teased, holding my hands up but then I saw the large, bleeding _bite_ mark, "What the- it _bit_ you?!" I snapped.

Scott's answer was cut short by a long, terrifying howl that came from nearby, "Let's go home." Scott nodded quickly.

"You need to get it checked out." I told him as we walked, "It's not something that you can just leave."

He shook his head, "I'll be okay."

I rolled my eyes. Stiles was sarcastic but Scott was stubborn; which one was more annoying? That was a question that no one could answer, "Scott, that thing - whatever the hell it was - _bit_ you. You could get rabies or something!"

He shook his head, "I'll be okay." He repeated. I dropped the subject, too tired to argue, "Did you see it?" He asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Just before you found me," I nodded, "It was just... watching me."

"Well, at least it didn't bite you." He muttered, hissing in pain as he walked, "I'm _fine_." He said when he saw my concern, "Just a bit sore. I'll sleep it off."

"I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep tonight." I mumbled, "What do you think it was?"

He was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "A wolf."

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy that night, but when it finally did come, my dreams were plagued with red eyes and red stained teeth. All too quickly, my alarm was blaring, signalling that I needed to get up _now_ if I wanted to look at least semi presentable for school.

Scott had decided _not_ to go to the hospital like I kept telling him but he had text me saying that he'd patched himself up which was better than nothing, really. Stiles had text me as well when he'd gotten home (after getting the world's biggest lecture from the Sheriff) that he was sorry for leaving us but he didn't want to get us into any more trouble. Having Stiles as a friend meant that nine times out of ten, if he got into trouble, I would too. Scott got in trouble too but for some reason, everyone forgive that boy for his lost puppy face that he pulled. _Every_ time. Stiles and I were always the ones who got the blame. That's what I get, really, for befriending the lunatic in the first place.

I tossed my warm covers off me before setting about to get ready; it would take a while after all.

* * *

"So, what happened to you last night?" Stiles asked me. We were waiting for school to start with just under ten minutes to go.

"What happened to _Scott_ is the correct question," I answered, "He was bitten by something."

"Bitten?"

Scott walked towards us both, "Yeah, bitten." He nodded.

"Show me, dude." Stiles said, almost smiling. That boy was weird.

Scott rolled his eyes but lifted up his shirt, showing both Stiles and I the bandage that Scott had mended himself with. Blood seeped through the bandage making me feel like breakfast had been a bad idea, "It was too dark to see anything but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles scoffed, "Not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"California hasn't had wolves in over like sixty years." I couldn't argue with him on that but I still believed Scott, "What do you think, Millie?"

"I think it was a wolf." I confirmed, "It did howl and what animal leaves a bite like that?" Stiles scoffed at my answer.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf then... you won't believe that I found the body." Scott said.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles beamed.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." _Me, too, buddy. Me, too._

"That's awesome!" Stiles beamed, "That's seriously the best thing to happen to this town since... since Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia!" Lydia walked by us, completely ignoring Stiles, "You look... like you're gonna ignore me." I almost felt bad for him but then he turned to Scott and said, "You're the cause of this, you know?"

"Uh huh." This conversation had come up so many times before.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depth. I'm a nerd by association!" The bell rang then and I grabbed the boys' arms.

"No," I corrected as we walked up the steps and into school, "You're a nerd because that's who you are. You're Stiles Stilinski; King of the Nerds!"

* * *

I'd forgotten how much I didn't miss school. We were only half way through first period and yet, I already hated it. It was either a blessing or a curse that Scott, Stiles and I all had English together (most teachers would say a curse). The teacher handed out a syllabus to everyone that outlined the semester and I spent almost five minutes trying to read one line. I couldn't concentrate very well. Ever since last night, those red eyes had been haunting me. My eyes stung as well. I _must've_ gotten dirt or something in them yesterday, there was no other reason why they'd be so sore. As I tried to read, I had a horrible sense of foreboding; as though, this year would be much different to previous school years.

It was then that the Vice Principal walked in with a new girl, one who I hadn't seen before. She was pretty and petite with the loveliest doe eyes, "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." He told us, "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

She weaved through the desks to get to the seat behind Scott and I gave her a fleeting smile as she passed. Scott turned around to her as she sat down, holding out his pen, "Thanks." She smiled, slightly confused. Scott turned back wearing a lovesick grin.

Oh, great, first day of school and Scott's fallen in love. What else could possibly go wrong? Apparently, a lot.

* * *

In the hall, Stiles, Scott and I were grouped around Scott's locker, "Okay, she's been here five minutes and she's hanging out with Lydia's click already." I frowned, "That's weird."

Stiles shrugged, "She's hot. Beautiful people stick together."

"What does that make us then?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"The hottest."

I laughed at him and glanced at Scott who was staring at Allison, Lydia and Jackson, "Scott?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face, "Don't tell me that you're in love already."

Scott broke out of his trance, cheeks flushing slightly, "What? Sorry, I, uh... We should get to practise!" He decided with a curt nod. Stiles and I glanced at one another, oh yeah, Scott was definitely in love.

* * *

The boys had gotten their Lacrosse gear on and we were walking across the field, "But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench!" Stiles said, "Are you really going to do that to your best friend?"

"I can't stay out again! I've spent my whole life sitting on the side lines. This season I make first line." Scott told us both.

I clapped his shoulder, "Good luck, Scotty."

"Hey, what about me?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Good luck, Stiles." I rolled my eyes. I noticed that Scott was smiling at someone on the bleachers; Allison, "You like her, huh?" Scott stared at me looking like a deer caught in headlights, I laughed, "Relax, I think she likes you, too."

"McCall!" Coach Finstock barked storming towards us and I took that as my queue to leave and move to the bleachers.

The only seat available was next to Allison and Lydia. Oh, how very convenient. I felt Lydia's eyes on me as I moved up towards them and I gave her a smile which she returned. We weren't close friends but we were friendly towards each other. I'd sat next to her in Biology last year. She was actually incredibly intelligent, she just dumbed down for her idiot boyfriend.

Coach had put Scott in goals which Scott was clearly not enthusiastic about. I mean, how _could_ he be enthusiastic about the prospect of getting hit in the face? "Who's that?" Allison asked Lydia.

"Him?" Lydia asked pointing to Scott, "I'm not sure who he is."

"Scott." I interrupted their conversation, "His name is Scott McCall."

Allison gave me a small smile, "Sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Millie." I returned her smile, "You're Allison, right?"

She nodded, "Are you and Scott, you know? I noticed that you're always with him."

"Dating?" I gave a loud laugh, "God, no. No offence to him, he's _great_ honestly but no."

Allison laughed slightly, "What about you and the other boy?"

"The nerd?" Lydia frowned, "No, Millie would never date him." Lydia cared more about looks and reputation more than anything even though, deep down, she was extremely clever. She was someone that I never understood but soon, I would.

I ignored Lydia's statement, "Stiles." I told Allison, "No, we're not dating. They're both really great though. Oh, welcome to town, by the way." I said before focussing my attention on the practise. I had turned just in time to see the ball hit Scott right on the head.

Something changed within Scott then, he got up and somehow he managed to catch every ball that thrown his way. He caught ball after ball and he even caught _Jackson's_ (Lydia's boyfriend). Jackson was the best Lacrosse player but now, maybe he wasn't. I stared in utter bewilderment as Scott grinned; he had turned from being the worst to being the best in one night. Stiles looked up and found me in the bleachers he was thinking the same thing; _what the hell is going on?_

* * *

Seriously, I was getting sick of trekking through the woods at night but Scott had to find his inhaler otherwise Melissa would _kill_ him. She was surprisingly terrifing, "What if the killer is still out here?" I asked them.

Stiles shrugged, "Then, we'll try our best to run but he'd probably catch us."

"So we're screwed?"

"Yup."

Scott continued to talk about what had happened on the pitch, "-I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing." Scott paused his rambling, "I hear sounds I shouldn't be able to hear... I smell things..."

"You smell things?" Stiles asked, "Like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket."

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets, "I don't have any mint gum..." He trailed off as he pulled out a piece, "Oh."

"Millie, I heard you talking to Allison and Lydia-"

"You were talking to Lydia?" Stiles smiled, "Did you say anything about me?"

I ignored Stiles and concentrated on what Scott was saying, "What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before going into shock?" He panicked.

Smirking, I decided to have some fun, "You know, I've actually heard of that before. It's a specific kind of infection."

Stiles bit back his grin and nodded, "Yeah, I think it's called 'lycanthropy'."

"What is that?" Scott asked, "Is that bad?"

I gawked at Scott, "You don't know? It's the _worst_!"

"But remember," Stiles chimed in, "It's only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott repeated, extremely confused.

"Yep," Stiles and I nodded, "On the night of the full moon."

Stiles let out a howl and Scott's face fell. He shoved Stiles to the side making me burst into a loud fit of laughter, "God, Scott, you should've seen your face!"

Scott rolled his eyes, "It's not funny, there's something wrong with me!"

"Yeah, you're a werewolf!" Stiles grinned, "Okay, I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is a full moon."

Scott continued to search for his missing inhaler, "I could've sworn it was here. I saw the body, found Millie over there, the stags ran past and then I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggested as I looked around. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I felt like we were being watched.

"If he did then I hope he didn't take my inhaler; those things cost like eighty bucks."

I turned, "Oh!" I exclaimed, startled. A few few from where we stood was a tall, dark haired man. He didn't look familiar so I never knew who he was but I knew that he was someone you didn't want to mess with. His eyes were cold and his look was steely. _Yep, don't want to mess with him_.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked towards us, "Huh? This is private property."

Stiles took the lead, "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know."

"Yeah, we were just looking for... something." I added. He stared at me with the most intense stare I'd ever been on the receiving end of.

"Forget it, we couldn't find it." Scott shrugged. All three of us were terrified and this guy knew it.

The guy tossed something at Scott that he caught easily before he walked off. The three of us stared down at Scott's hand where he gripped the inhaler. Stiles glanced at me and then Scott, "Anyone else terrified?" He asked.

"All right, come on," Scott said, "I have to go to work."

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles told us, "You remember, right? He's a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family," I finished for Stiles as I looked back at where he'd stood a moment previous, "They died in that fire like ten years ago."

"What's he doing back?" Scott asked us.

I shrugged, "Don't know... Come on, you have to get to work."

We walked in silence back to Stiles' Jeep and again, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone - or some _thing_ \- was watching us.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo." My dad smiled as I walked into our house, making sure to wipe my feet, "Where've you been? You missed dinner."

I smiled as I kicked my shoes off, "Sorry, dad. I was watching the boys practise and then we went on a drive... Lost track of time."

"It's a good thing I saved you some food then, huh?" He smirked, "I know to never expect you home since you're with friends but remember to call me, okay?"

I nodded, "Promise."

"How was your first day back?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Uneventful, for the most part... There's a new girl; Scott's in love with her."

He winked, "Love gets us all sooner or later. Food's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled before heading into the kitchen. I grabbed the plate that he'd left for me and went upstairs. First day back and I had homework already. I hated school.

* * *

Friday came quickly, surprisingly. I'd actually thought that Scott's excited talking about the party and how he was going with Allison would never end. Both Scott and Stiles had roped me into going to the party for two very different reasons. Scott wanted me to come so if conversation got awkward with him and Allison, I could step in and help a little. Stiles wanted me to come because an hour before the party, he called me in a panic, "Millie, Scott's a werewolf." was his opening line.

"Um, hello to you, too, Stiles."

"Remember he got bit?" I hummed, "Well, I've been looking into it all night; he's a _werewolf_ , Millie."

Somehow, I didn't _not_ believe him, "How do you know?"

"The heightened senses, how did he become a pro at Lacrosse overnight?"

"Maybe he's taking steroids."

"Millie, he was over here and pinned me up against the wall; he- he left _claw_ marks on my chair!"

"Stiles..."

" _Camilla_ , I'm serious." He _was_ serious. Stiles had only ever called me Camilla once or twice before, "It's a full moon."

"We need to go to the party." I finished for him, "If this is true then..."

"He might hurt someone."

* * *

Music blared from the speakers as Stiles and I moved through Jackson's mansion. Bodies danced, yelling over the music to one another. Truthfully, I would've preferred to stay home, I loved parties, don't get me wrong, but I didn't need to see this many people making out. We were here for Scott, though, he was our best friend and we were going to help him whether he wanted us to or not, "Outside?" Stiles called over the music, I nodded, desperate to get out of here.

We went outside to see Scott staggering away from Allison looking so out of it, "Scott?" Stiles said, grabbing his shoulder.

"You okay, Scotty?" I asked him.

He pulled away from us both and wandered back through the house, stumbling and groaning, "What's happening?" I whispered mainly to myself as Allison chased after him.

Stiles grabbed my hand, "Come on." He pulled me through the mass of dancing bodies and outside, Allison was already out front, watching as Scott drove away, "We need to get to his house _now_."

"What about Allison?" I asked, turning to look to look at her only to see her walking towards Derek Hale's car with him, "Since when were they friends?"

"No idea. Now let's go. We need to get to Scott."

* * *

We got to Scott's in record time thanks to Stiles breaking a few speed limits and went straight inside. The shower was running in the bathroom and Melissa was working late so Scott was definitely here, "Scott?"

"Go away..." Scott said weakly.

"Scott, it's us. Let us in, Scott, we can help you!" I tried.

"No!" Scott said, "Listen, you've gotta find Allison."

"She's fine." Stiles told him quickly, "I saw her get a ride from the party; she's totally fine."

"Just let us in, Scott." I pleaded.

"I think I know who it is..." Scott told us.

"Let us in, we can help-"

"It's Derek Hale. Derek Hale is a werewolf; he's the one who bit me; he's the one who killed that girl in the woods."

Stiles and I stared an one another terrified, "Scott," I said, "Derek's the one who drove Allison home."

* * *

Again, Stiles broke every speed limit there was, it was lucky that the Sheriff was his dad, as we sped to Allison's. After we told Scott, he'd taken off. Like, he'd literally climbed out of the window. We got to Allison's and ran to the door, "I've done more running in the past week than ever before in my life." I groaned as we waited for someone to open the door.

A red haired woman, who we guessed to be Mrs Argent, opened the door, "Yes?"

"Hi, Mrs Argent," Stiles stared, "You have no idea who were are; we're friends of Allison's. This is gonna sound crazy - actually, _really_ crazy-"

"Is Allison home?" I cut over him.

She gave us an unimpressed expression before yelling, "Allison, it's for you!"

Five seconds later, Allison appeared at the top of the stairs, "Millie? Stiles?"

"Allison!" I grinned widely. Mrs Argent narrowed her eyes at us but walked away, allowing her daughter time to talk to us.

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen Scott?"

She shook her head, looking quite sad, "He just took off... Was it something that I did?"

Quickly, I cut over her, "No, no, he said he wasn't feeling good. We just didn't know if he'd come here or gone home so..."

She nodded, "He must be home then."

"Sorry to bother you, Allison." Stiles smiled.

We gave her one last smile before turning, "Millie?" She asked. I stopped and looked at her, "Can you tell him to call me?"

I smiled, "Of course." _Ah, young love._

* * *

When Scott hadn't called either of us in the next couple of hours, Stiles and I decided to go find him. It was actually much easier than expected; he was walking on the main road shirtless, "Come on in, buddy." Stiles said as I shifted from shotgun to the backseat so it was easier.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Scott climbed in.

"I'm a werewolf." He mumbled, "But do you what worries me the most?"

Stiles turned to him, "Dude, if you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."

"She probably hates me now."

"I doubt that," I smiled, "But you might want to come up with a great apology."

"Or you could tell her that you're a freaking _werewolf_!"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Stilinski."

"Okay, bad idea." Stiles muttered, "But hey, we'll get through this," He looked at Scott and glanced at me in the rear view mirror, "together."

Somehow, I knew he was right. We would always be together. We would always be the 'three musketeers', always getting into trouble and always causing mayhem. Even though I knew that we would always be together, the feeling that something terrible; something completely unknown and horrible was going to happen never left.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I told myself that things would be okay, that they'd stay relatively normal, deep down I knew they wouldn't. Everything had changed now. How could I revert back to normal when my best friend was just turned into a werewolf? The harsh truth was I couldn't. None of us could go to back to normal, especially Scott. He was a werewolf, you know those things in _Supernatural_ and _Twilight;_ a _werewolf_. You could say that I still wasn't accustomed to the truth yet. The weekend had been and gone so quickly, _too_ quickly, and now, here we were back at school.

Again, I was sitting on the bleachers watching Lacrosse practise unfold when Stiles and Scott came out of the locker rooms. I immediately knew something was wrong. Stiles was patting him on the back, talking to him quickly. I couldn't hear or make out anything that they were saying but I knew it wasn't good.

Practise started and the players were lining up to take their best shot at getting past Jackson. Scott was clearly distracted as he waited for his turn, "What are you waiting for, McCall?" Scott took a breath and began to run but, due to his distraction, Jackson easily hit him and knocked him to the ground. I grimaced, if Scott didn't focus then he wouldn't be getting to play on the first line.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach yelled out.

Scott shook his head and lined back up before sprinting towards Jackson. Only this time, it was worse. Scott ran into Jackson, throwing him to the ground, making Jackson groan loudly. Scott fell to his knees and I realised why he was so unfocused; he was trying to keep the wolf at bay.

I grabbed my bag and ran to him as Stiles did too, "Scott?" I asked worriedly. This whole situation was so new to all of us; we didn't know what we should do to help Scott control what he was.

"I can't control it," Scott hissed, "It's happening."

"What? Right here? _Now_? Come on get up, up!" Stiles hissed and together, we pulled Scott upwards and dragged him towards the locker rooms. Everyone was too distracted with Jackson that they never even noticed us leaving.

As we ran Scott to the locker rooms, my eyes caught sight of a brooding man dressed in black, "Derek..." I whispered, throwing my head back to look at him. He stared right back at me and then, just as we got into the locker rooms, the blinding pain that I'd felt when we were in the forest was back. I groaned, barely managing to stay upright, as we pushed Scott into the locker rooms.

"Scott, come on, buddy. Control it." Stiles said quickly. We didn't know what we should do; it's not like you get an instruction guide when your best friend is turned into a supernatural creature.

" _Get away from me_!" Scott roared loudly, sounding less like himself and more like an animal.

My hands were over my eyes, leaning against the wall, "Sc-Scott..." I whimpered. The pain was going more intense. It was a sharp burning sensation; it felt like my eyes were on fire. My heart hammered against my chest as I heard Stiles yell and run from Scott. He had turned. I had to help them; had to do _something_ but I couldn't. The pain was too much. It flooded every one of my senses until all I could feel was pain; all I could focus on was pain.

And then, it stopped.

Taking heaving breaths, I could hear Scott's growls and Stiles' yells, "Millie, run!" Stiles yelled but I didn't. I felt different somehow; more powerful almost.

Scott was _on top_ of the lockers ready to pounce on Stiles. I ran towards the pair and shoved Stiles backwards as Scott jumped down, "Get away from him!" Scott's face changed; instead of being one of anger, it became one of fear.

He fell back and so did I, gripping my head, "Scott? Millie?" Stiles asked, approaching us, "Millie, you okay?"

Gradually, the pain faded and I opened my watering eyes to see both Scott - who was now back to normal - and Stiles staring at me with concerned expressions, "You did it..." I mumbled to Scott.

" _You_ did it." He told me, " _You_ stopped me..."

"How? All I did was shout at you. Stiles was yelling and-"

"Your eyes..." Scott frowned as though unsure of what he'd just seen. In fact, we were all definitely unsure of what we'd just seen. It's not every day your best friend gets turned into a wolf; a teen wolf.

"Eyes?" Stiles asked. He'd missed it since I'd shoved him away from Scott and I.

"They were completely white."

I stared at him, "Scott, I think I'd know if my eyes were completely white."

"What happened to you there; after you shouted at Scott? You were holding your head." Stiles questioned.

"Since I saw the wolf in the woods, I've been getting these really intense pains."

"Where?"

I looked up at the two with fear plainly covering my face, "In my eyes."

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

I ended up at the Stilinski's house after practise. We had so many questions but still no answers. The only thing we'd figured out was that a rise in pulse, either anger or lust, could make Scott turn. Lacrosse was an angry sport and we all knew that if Scott played on Saturday, bad things would happen.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked me as I sat on his bed.

I shrugged, "Normal, I guess."

"Did you get bit? When you and Scott were in the woods; did the wolf do anything to you?"

"It just... stared at me." I told him, "It stared at me and then the pain started. Do you think it's connected?"

"Well, I don't think it's just a coincidence."

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it anymore, "Whatever, let's just find out what we can about Jackson and if he can play on Saturday."

We set off about finding out what happened and the results were not good. He had a dislocated shoulder from Scott's little accident. That meant that they didn't know if Jackson could play the game but even if he could, he wouldn't be on top form... They'd be relying on Scott to win the game. "If Scott plays then he might do worse than a dislocated shoulder." I said to Stiles as we waited for Scott to answer the Skype call.

Stiles nodded, "We need to stop him from playing."

Scott appeared on screen and he immediately asked us, "What did you find out?"

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a dislocated shoulder." Stiles told him.

"Because of me?" Scott groaned. That was what I loved about Scott, he never once blamed anyone for his mistakes. He always did it for me growing up; taking the blame for things even if he didn't do them. Stiles was always getting us both into trouble. Sometimes, I'd crack under the pressure that the adults put on us to tell the truth but Scott would always step in and take the blame. He'd say that it was him and Stiles and that I refused to take part. He was a national treasure but not like Nicholas Cage or anything, _god no_.

"Because he's a jerk." I told him, "Seriously, Scott, the guy made our lives hell for years; it's about time he got some payback."

"Is he gonna play?"

Stiles shrugged, "They don't know yet... Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday."

I was about to speak when I saw something in the background of Scott's room, "Stiles." I whispered, pointing to it.

"What?" Scott asked completely oblivious. There was someone behind Scott. We couldn't make out a face but we could see the silhouette. Quickly, Stiles began to type a message to him. _'It looks like'_ and conveniently Stiles' computer froze, "It looks like what?" Finally, the message _'Someone's behind you'_ went through, "What?" Scott asked before turning. Suddenly, whoever it was grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Scott!" I cried out.

"Who is that?" Stiles asked me as we watched the scene unfold.

I squinted at the screen. We couldn't see a clear face but I'd seen that leather jacket before on a very angry looking werewolf, "It's... Derek Hale."

"I _saw_ you on the field!" Derek growled into Scott's face.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they'll find out about me; they'll find out about _all_ of us. And it won't just be hunters after us, it'll be everyone!" Derek hissed. _God, remind me to never get on his bad side._

"They didn't see anything, I swear!"

"And they won't because if you even try to play on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Derek threatened before releasing Scott and fleeing out of the window. _Is that what werewolves do? Instead of using a door, they just leave through a window?_

Stiles was quick to speak, "Dude, are you okay?"

Scott nodded, slightly breathless and clearly petrified, as he sat down, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at us, "I can't play on Saturday."

* * *

Turns out that getting Scott to tell Coach he couldn't play was harder than we all thought. Everything Scott tried to say; Coach shot down. Scott left Coach's office sighing, "How'd it go?" I asked as I kicked myself up from the wall.

"I'm playing." Scott frowned, "He won't take me off."

"But Scott, you _can't_ play." I stressed, "Who knows what will happen?"

His phone beeped indicating that he got a text. Quickly, he read it before groaning again, "My mom's taking the day off work on Saturday so that she can come see me play. This is _horrible_. What am I meant to do?!"

"Hey!" A voice said. We both turned meeting a grinning Allison, "Busy?" She asked, checking with both of us.

Scott shook his head, "No, I'm just with Millie and texting my mom; they're nothing... Well, they're not _nothing_ , Millie's my best friend and obviously my mom's my _mom-_ " I elbowed him in the ribs, "I always have time for you." _Better,_ I thought, _still horrendous but better._

"I like the sound of that," Allison smiled. God, these two just had to hurry up and make out or something, "Look, I need to go to my French class but I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow night."

"You are?"

"And we're all going out soon, including you, me, Lydia, Jackson, Millie and Stiles." Allison smiled at me which I returned. I could handle going out with Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles but _Jackson_ oh no. Stiles would definitely not enjoy being around Jackson either, "Okay, I've gotta go but I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye, Allison." I said with a smile. Scott just gave her a smile as she walked away.

"Oh god..." He mumbled as he turned to me, "Millie, I can't play tomorrow!"

"We'll sort something out." I told him, trying my best to stay positive, "Come on, we've got classes to get to."

* * *

Trying to concentrate in class was extremely difficult when I had all of these thoughts going around my head. I was trying to think of excuses for Scott to not play the game whilst simultaneously trying to write a History essay which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Coach wasn't going to let Scott not play without a hell of a good excuse. Even if Scott was on his death bed, Coach would still probably make him play.

Scott was a werewolf and so was Derek Hale. Two weeks ago, I had been clueless about the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills and now, my best friend _was_ one and something was happening to me too. This whole situation was a mess. To be bluntly honest, I would've preferred to not know about the supernatural but I had been tossed into it; tossed into the unknown without even a second thought.

"Miss Evans, please write the essay instead of doodling." My teacher asked me with an unamused tone which broke me out of my thoughts.

 _Doodling? I wasn't- oh my god_. I stared down at my notebook where my essay faded into a sketch. It was of a house, that seemed... demolished or abandoned, and in front of it was a mound of dirt. My drawing skills were never good but this sketch was awful. It was messy and hurried. I tried my best to distinguish what the hell I'd just drawn. There was something _in_ the dirt, I realised, it was under the line I'd hastily drawn as the ground... _What is that? Is it - Oh my god, it is._ It was a **body**. I looked around and folded the paper just as the bell rang. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

With the drawing held tightly in my hand, I made my way through the corridors to find Stiles waiting on me by my locker, "Millie, they're putting a _curfew_ on us! Nine thirty at night for everyone under eighteen!" Stiles told me, throwing his hands up, "How ridiculous is that?!"

I nodded, "Awful."

"What's going on?" Stiles asked me, "Everything okay?"

I opened my mouth to tell him but a flood of students poured from classes, _oh wonderful_ , "It's nothing. I'll see you later, okay?"

Stiles eyed me sceptically, "I've been your best friend for years, Millie, I know when something's up. You don't have to pretend with me."

I smiled at him, "It's okay, Stiles, I'll see you later." I wanted to show him, I wanted to tell him that I had such a bad feeling about all of this but I just couldn't. This whole situation terrified me. Everything that was impossible two weeks ago was now possible and I didn't know how I was meant to handle this change. So, instead of telling him everything, I walked away.

* * *

I'd only _just_ gotten home when Scott text me. **From Scott; I found something, I think. I smelled blood.** In all of thirty seconds, Stiles was texting me excitedly. **From Stiles; He found it! Okay, I'm coming to pick you up right now. Be ready. I'll be there in five. We're going body hunting!**

I rolled my eyes as I read his text. Who gets _that_ excited over the prospect of a dead body? Stiles was so unbelievably weird sometimes that I got confused about why we were friends. As promised, Stiles pulled up outside my house five minutes later, beeping the horn like a mad man. Opening the door, I glared at him, "Come on! Hurry!" He yelled from the driver's seat. Yep, he was a gigantic dork.

"Have you been taking Adderall by any chance?" I asked as I got into the passenger's side.

He was tapping the steering wheel as we pulled away from my house, "I might have. Who knows?"

"God, Stiles," I laughed, "You're an idiot."

He turned to me wearing that stupid, dorky grin, "But you love me."

"Eyes on the road, Stilinski." I reminded him with a roll of my eyes.

Stiles had this unique ability to make me feel better about anything. He could always calm me down, always make me feel like everything was okay even if it wasn't. I loved him for that. He was my best friend and hopefully would be forever. He was better than this small town, he deserved to go out and live the exciting life he wanted. Scott did, too. I loved them both.

"We're here," Stiles grinned as he harshly stopped the Jeep and ran out.

"Oh my god," I whispered as I followed him. He literally burst into the McCall house and ran upstairs, "I'll close the door for you, Stiles!" I called after him before heading upstairs.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where? Yes, I had a lot of Adderall." Stiles rambled quickly.

"I found something at Derek's house." Scott said as I laughed at Stiles' excitement.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There was something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles grinned, "I mean, that's terrible... Who's blood?"

"I don't know." Scott shrugged, "But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder and then you and Millie will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. There's no way I'm not playing that game."

"Wait," I mumbled as a sense of deja vu hit me. I grabbed my bag, dumping its contents on Scott's bed as I hunted for the piece of paper that I'd drawn on earlier.

"Millie?" Scott asked, "You okay?"

I shook my head, "I drew something."

"Look, we have more important things to worry about than your drawings," Stiles rolled his eyes, "like the fact that Scott found a _body_."

"Possible body." Scott interjected.

"No, I _drew_ that." I told them, voice trembling, as I found the paper and flattened it out, "I was in History and I _drew_ this. I don't remember doing it, I was just writing an essay and I looked down and I'd drawn _that_ exact picture." I gave it to Scott and both he and Stiles examined it with wide eyes.

"That's Derek's house." Scott mumbled, "There was a fresh patch of dirt - _that's_ where the smell of blood came from. How did you know that?"

The pair looked at me as my heart quickened, "What's happening to me?" My voice was wobbly and tight. Stiles walked to me, wrapping me up in his arms as he rubbed my back.

"We're going to figure this out." Scott told me, "We're _all_ going to be okay. I'll make everything okay."

* * *

We pulled up at the hospital, "Ready for this?" Stiles asked Scott who shrugged. Stiles had come up with the _genius_ plan of Scott sneaking into the morgue to _sniff_ the half of the girl they'd found. It was disgusting and awful to think about but we needed to know that the two body parts were the same. We needed proof.

God, I hated hospitals. There was always a sense of sadness and pain anywhere you went. Hospitals were where people were born but also where they came to die, "Through there." Stiles told Scott, pointing to a door that had 'E.R, Laboratory and Morgue' written on it.

"Good luck, I guess." I told Scott with a slight smile. I was still shaken up about what I'd drawn. _How_ could I have drawn that? _Why_? None of us knew but they both swore that we'd figure it out soon enough.

Stiles and I walked down a hall a little and I noticed a familiar red head sitting. I nudged Stiles, "Oh my god." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his panic; Stiles had been in love with Lydia since the day he saw her. It was understandable; she was gorgeous. Thing was, Lydia barely even knew who Stiles was, "Go talk to her." I whispered, shoving him forwards.

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles grinned, "You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought we had this connection, unspoken, of course... Maybe it would be kind of cool to, uh, get to know each other?" I couldn't blame the idiot for trying.

"Hold on a second," Lydia said as she took her phone's earpiece out, "I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important?"

Stiles sighed, "No... Sorry."

Lydia nodded, "Hey, Millie." She smiled, "Did Allison tell you about next week?"

"Oh, yeah, she did." I smiled, "I'll be there and Stiles will be, too."

"Who?"

I pointed to Stiles who was staring at me totally confused, I might've forgotten to mention it to him, "We'll both be there."

"Great." She smiled before she put the earpiece back and began talking to whoever was on the other end, "Okay, I'm back."

Stiles and I sat down around the corner from Lydia, "What's happening next week?"

I shrugged, "I don't actually know. Allison came over to Scott and I and said that we're all going out; including me and you."

Stiles' face was one of pure happiness, "I'll be on a date with Lydia?"

"No, she'll be on a date with Jackson. We'll just be with them."

"Still," He beamed, "I'll be on a date with her but not _with_ her."

I rolled my eyes as Jackson walked out of the room and spoke to Lydia about his shoulder. We never got to really hear any details about Jackson's condition, we just saw Lydia kissing him which wasn't the greatest experience I've ever had. Scott came towards us quickly, "The smell was the same."

"You're sure?" I asked him as we stood up.

Scott nodded, "I'm sure."

"So he _did_ bury the other half of the body on his property!" Stiles nodded.

"Which means we can prove he killed the girl."

"I say we use it."

"How?"

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game when he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked.

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks!"

"Then we're going to need a shovel."

 _Oh god, seriously, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Why does he even live here?" I asked as we waited for Derek to leave, "Like it can't be a comfortable place to stay..."

"I think the bigger question is; why does he have a body buried in his yard?" Stiles mumbled as we watched Derek get into his car and drive away before Stiles moved the Jeep in front of the Hale house. We piled out, each with a shovel, "Ready?"

"Wait, something's different." Scott mumbled as he sniffed the air.

"Different how?" I wondered as we made our way round to the yard.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged, "Let's just get this over with."

And so we began to dig. Literal _hours_ later, I groaned, "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep digging. We've got be be close." Stiles told me.

"What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here and if he catches us, I've got a plan."

"Which is?" Scott asked.

"You run one way, Millie goes another and I run in a different direction; whoever he catches first, too bad."

"I hate that plan." Scott grumbled.

We continued digging until Stiles' shovel hit something that wasn't dirt, "Help me with this." We all crouched down, rubbing the dirt off of a tied up black tarp. Untying it proved to be more difficult than we thought but eventually, the knots came loose and Stiles pushed the black fabric away and I almost screamed in fright, "What the hell is that?!" He hissed, jumping - quite impressively - out of the grave.

"It's a wolf." Scott frowned.

"I thought you said you smelled blood as in human blood?" I asked him as we began to cover the wolf back up.

Scott shrugged, "I told you something was different..."

"None of this makes any sense." Stiles moaned, "We gotta-" He trailed off, "You see that flower?" He asked.

I looked over where he was staring, "Is that wolfsbane?"

"Wolfsbane?" Scott asked me, "What's that?"

"You are _so_ unprepared for this." Stiles scoffed as he walked towards the flower and pulled it up. It was attached to a rope. Stiles glanced at me before he began to pull it up. It took a while but eventually, he'd pulled all of the rope up.

I looked into the grave, "Oh my god." I whispered as my stomach churned. The wolf was gone and instead, the body of a woman lay here staring up at us with lifeless eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Scott and I were waiting outside of the Hale house as the cops arrested Derek and bundled him into a police car, "Scott?" I asked, "Where's Stiles?" We looked around to see Stiles making his way towards the car that Derek had been put into, "Oh lord, that boy is going to be the death of me." I mumbled to myself. After a moment or two, the Sheriff pulled Stiles out of the car and gave him a lecture then made his son go, "You can't just leave things, can you?" I asked as we got back into the Jeep.

"I wanted to talk to Derek." Stiles shrugged.

"What'd he say?" Scott asked.

"He warned me about letting you play but whatever. Try and search for anything about wolfsbane being used as part of burials." Stiles instructed Scott.

Scott began tapping away at his cell, trying to find anything, but came up with nothing, "I can't find anything."

"Just keep looking," Stiles told him, "It could be a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf? Or maybe it's just something that you learn?"

"I'll put it on my to do list, along with figuring out how I'm going to play this game tonight." Scott grumbled.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." I suggested.

"Stop it!" Scott snapped, "Stop saying werewolves; stop enjoying it so much!"

"Scott, you okay?" I asked him.

"No! I'm so far from being _okay_." _You and me both, Scotty._

"You're gonna have to accept it sooner or later, Scott." Stiles told him.

"I can't- I can't breathe." Scott slammed his hand to the roof as his eyes flashed yellow. He was turning.

I grabbed Stiles' bag, opening it, "You kept it?!" I yelled, referring to the wolfsbane plant.

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Stop the car!" Scott growled, almost fully turning.

 _Oh, shit_.

Stiles screeched to a stop, hastily getting out and tossing the bag as far away as he could but Scott had already gone, "Scott!" I yelled, "Oh god."

Quickly, Stiles clambered back in, "We need to go find him." I climbed into the passenger seat as Stiles began to drive. He called the Sheriff's partner at the station but there had been no sightings of a 'man with dog like mannerisms' or anything of the like, "At least he's not made himself public."

 _Yet_.

* * *

"He text me saying that he's fine but that's it." Stiles said through the other end of the line as I held my phone to my ear.

"He's still playing, isn't he?"

"He didn't say otherwise." He told me, "Want me to pick you up?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, you're my favourite girl."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed, "Always such a charmer, Stilinski."

* * *

Everyone was buzzing with excitement. I, however, was buzzing with nerves. I was worried about Scott and what could happen if he wasn't careful, "Millie!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Allison waving at me, "Come sit with us!" I smiled and made my way up to where she was sitting with Lydia, "Millie, this is my dad."

I smiled at her dad ( _hot dad alert_ ), "Nice to meet you, Mr Argent. Welcome to Beacon Hills." We exchanged pleasantries before Allison asked if Scott was okay.

"He's fine." I smiled, "Hopefully..."

The game began and it became obvious that no one was passing to Scott. Instead, Jackson made sure that he scored even when Scott had the best chance. Lydia's cheer was the loudest as Jackson scored, "Millie, Allison, little help?" She asked, referring to the sign she'd made which had ' _We luv u Jackson_ ' in bubble writing on it. Despite how much I _didn't_ want to, I stood, holding part of the sign. Stiles turned, meeting my eyes, before turning back to watch the game.

Scott looked up at us too, "Sorry, Scotty." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me.

A while later, Scott was hunched over breathing deeply, "Oh no..." I mumbled. He was almost ready to turn.

"Which one is Scott again?" Mr Argent asked.

"Number 11. The one who hasn't caught the ball the entire game." Lydia sighed.

"That's because no one's passing to him," I frowned, "Everyone's avoiding throwing the ball to him."

"I hope he's okay." Allison whispered.

"He will be." I told her, "He'll be alright."

Lydia stood up again, "Can you two help me?" She asked holding up a different sign.

"How many signs did you make?" I asked her as Allison and I stood, holding the sign begrudgingly.

"Multiple." She smirked.

The game started up again and somehow, Scott flipped it around. He caught the ball and weaved in and around players, moving closer to the goal, "Come on, Scott." I grinned. He threw the ball and _scored._ Scott actually scored! Allison and I were on our feet cheering for him loudly, "Go Scott!"

"To McCall!" Coach yelled to the team, "Pass to McCall!"

Scott _must_ have pulled his werewolf face or _something_ because the next turn, the opposing team passed the ball to him, "Did they just pass to Scott?" Allison asked, "The opposing team?"

"Yeah, they did." I laughed, "I told you Scott would be okay."

Never once losing his touch, Scott scored again, maybe a little too furiously tossing the ball since it ripped through the goalie's stick but a point was a point. We were on our feet cheering again, this time with Mr Argent grinning. Scott hunched over again, trying to control it, "Come on, Scott..." I whispered, hoping that through the noise he could hear me.

With thirty nine seconds on the clock, the new round started and Scott was passed the ball. It was getting tougher for him, I realised, as he stopped in the middle of the pitch breathing heavily. My heart was racing as he crouched over, "No," I whispered.

It seemed that Scott didn't need my help after all because Allison mumbled, "You can do it, Scott." _They really should get together soon_ , "You can do it."

Scott looked to the side, hearing her words, and with five seconds left and with two opposing players running towards him, Scott scored the winning goal. The crowd erupted into cheers as we all came down from the bleachers. Allison was eager to see Scott and maybe finally tell him how much she liked him but he wasn't on the pitch, "Where's Scott?" I asked Stiles who was sitting on the bench.

He shook his head, "Maybe the lockers? I don't know." The Sheriff was on the phone, "Dad? What's wrong?" The Sheriff shook his head at him, whatever it was could not be good. He hung up a few minutes later, "They ID'd the body and found animal hair on the body."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"It was Laura Hale. The body was Derek Hale's sister. We're releasing Derek from custody." The Sheriff turned away as he made another phone call.

"We framed Derek for the murder of his sister?" I whispered staring at Stiles with terrified eyes.

He mirrored my expression, "We need to go find Scott."

Finding Scott was much easier than we'd thought, he was in the locker rooms having his first kiss with Allison, "Oh, wow." Stiles mumbled turning away from the scene.

"Finally." I whispered grinning.

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said softly as she gave Scott one last kiss before leaving, "Hey Stiles, Millie." She said awkwardly as she left.

"Hey, Allison." Stiles and I said in unison as we walked over to Scott who was grinning like an idiot.

"I kissed her." Scott mumbled.

"We saw."

"She kissed me."

"We saw that, too." I laughed. It was nice to see him like this; so happy and so carefree.

"Pretty good, huh?" Stiles smiled.

"I-I-I don't know how but I controlled it," Scott told us, "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad."

"I'm happy for you, Scott." I smiled.

"We'll talk later then, buddy, huh?" Stiles nodded as he turned but I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"What?" Scott asked us, realising that something was wrong.

"The medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found," I started.

"And?"

"Well, let's keep it simple," Stiles sighed, "They determined that the killer was animal not human. Derek's human not animal; Derek's not the killer... So they let him out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No and here's the bigger kick in the ass... They identified the dead girl, both halves... Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott cried.

"Yeah, as in Derek's sister Laura." I finished, "We framed Derek for the murder of his sister."

* * *

When I walked through the door, I could hear the TV blaring in the living room, "Hey, dad." I sighed as I walked in.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled, "How was the game? I wanted to come but I got swamped with work."

"We won." I told him, "Scott scored the winning goal."

"That's great!" My dad grinned, "You don't seem too happy about it. Everything okay?"

I nodded, "Just really tired, it's been a long week. I'm just going to shower and go to bed."

He smiled at me, "No boy drama?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not, dad." I laughed slightly, "Night."

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed fresh pyjamas before heading into the bathroom. I turned the shower off and stepped in once it was warm enough. Showering helped to calm me down; it allowed me to wash away my worries and focus on what to do. The water was almost scalding me but I wasn't really paying that much attention. I just needed to have a clear head. This was all real and this was all happening.

Once my head was a little bit clearer, I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself and stepped out. As soon as I stepped out, the intense pain in my eyes came back but it was _worse_ ; so much worse. I clung onto the sink, trying to keep from making a sound, as I waited for it to pass. When it did eventually pass, I opened my eyes, "Oh my god!" I whispered. Scott was right; my eyes were completely white, "What the-" The pain started up again, making my head spin and my heart race. Images flashed in front of my eyes, words all clashing together, I couldn't really make out anything but none of it was good. I could hear screams, hear people yelling, I could hear _pain_ , but the one thing I could actually distinguish was Stiles' voice, "Run, Millie! **Run**!" My hands were flat against my head, trying to stop the pain and then as soon as it started, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror; my eyes were completely normal.

Scott might have been a werewolf but what the _hell_ was I?!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you killed her?" I asked Scott with raised eyebrows, "You _killed_ Allison in your dream." He'd just told us the story of how, in his dream, he and Allison were alone in the middle of a hot make out session when he turned and attacked her. Definitely not normal.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged, "I woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe... I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked, "I have, though, it usually ends a little differently."

"Oh my god," I groaned, hitting Stiles, "You're disgusting!"

Stiles grinned at me before returning to Scott's problem, "Let me take a guess at what it meant-"

"No, I know," Scott sighed, "You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow; like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, course not..." Stiles mumbled, "Yeah, that's totally it." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it's not," I piped up, "Maybe you're just worried about it happening; it doesn't mean you _will_ do it."

"You think?" Scott asked me.

"It's going to be fine; _you're_ going to be fine." I smiled but somehow, I didn't quite believe it myself. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I think you're handling it pretty amazingly." Stiles agreed, "It's not like there's a beginners class for new werewolves or anything..."

"Maybe not a class but there's a teacher." Scott muttered.

" _Derek_?!" I hissed, "No, Scott. He _hates_ us, remember when we got him arrested?"

Stiles hit the back of Scott's head, "Millie's right. We framed him for killing his _sister_. I don't think he'll want to help you."

"I know," Scott nodded, "But chasing her - dragging her to the back of the bus. It just felt so real!"

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Scott frowned as we walked out the doors. The three of us stopped as we stared at the scene in front of us; a school bus with the door ripped off, claw marks in it, and blood _everywhere_. I felt sick as my hand curled around Stiles' arm. Several police and forensic investigators covered the area, snapping photos of the scene.

"I think it did." Stiles mumbled. Our terrified expressions mirrored each other's as we stared at the bus. What had happened here? Had Scott- no. I knew that answer. Scott couldn't have done this. A boy who cried over a puppy being hurt could _not_ have killed his girlfriend, or anyone else for that matter, he just couldn't have... Right?

* * *

"She's probably fine!" Stiles tried to comfort Scott but he was doing an abysmal job.

"She _will_ be fine." I corrected, nudging his side, "It was probably just some crazy fluke that this happened."

"She's not answering my texts." Scott groaned as he looked around the hallways searching for his dark haired girlfriend.

"It might just be a coincidence!" Stiles tried again, "A seriously amazing coincidence..."

"Shut up, Stiles." I rolled my eyes, "Let's just look for her, okay?"

Scott was terrified as he searched for her; head whipping about, "Scott?" I asked him, touching his arm. He shoved my hand away before taking off around the corner, panting.

Stiles looked at me and we both knew what it meant; Scott was getting more and more frustrated which only meant one thing - he would be turning soon. Quickly, we weaved through the masses of students and turned the corner, "Thank god." I whispered as I saw Allison bump into Scott.

"He didn't kill her." Stiles grinned.

"Did you really think that Scott could kill his girlfriend?" I asked as we walked away, leaving the couple in peace.

"Scott? No. The werewolf? Yeah." I stayed silent, he did have a point. Scott wouldn't have killed anyone but the werewolf? That could definitely kill someone without a second thought. Stiles nudged my side, "You okay, Millie? You look like you've not slept in days!"

"That's because I've not." I muttered bitterly. Ever since the incident in my bathroom, I'd barely slept. My dreams were plagued with whatever the hell was happening to me.

"What's going on, Mil?"

I took his arm and lead him to an empty classroom where there were no prying ears or eyes, "You remember when Scott said my eyes were white?" Stiles nodded, "That happened again and I saw it this time."

Stiles gawked at me, "You're serious?"

I nodded, "That's not all... When it happened, the pain was so much worse, but I heard these sounds... I _saw_ these things."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't make anything out. It was like watching fifteen different movies in my head in the space of ten seconds... All of these voices were shouting but I could only make one out." I looked up at him and he looked at me expectantly, "You. I could hear you shouting for me to run."

Stiles ran a hand over his face, "So, one of my best friends is a werewolf and the other is god knows what."

I nodded, "I'm scared, Stiles." I admitted quietly.

He pulled me in for a tight hug, "We're going to figure this out, Millie." He promised me just before the bell rang, "Let's go to class, okay? Maybe have _one_ normal hour?"

* * *

"Maybe it was my blood." Scott suggested as I leaned in from my seat beside him to talk to both him and Stiles.

"Or an animal." I piped up, "You might have just caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked, confused.

"Ate it?"

"Raw?" Of course that would be what he was worried about - eating something raw - never mind the crisis that we were all in right now, Scott would be worried about eating a rabbit raw.

"No," Stiles scoffed sarcastically, "You cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know; you're the one who can't remember anything!"

"Mr Stilinski, is that your idea of a hushed whisper? Maybe you, Mr McCall and Miss Evans would benefit from a little distance, hm?" Mr Harris asked.

"No." Stiles frowned but begrudgingly got up and moved, Scott did too whilst I was told to stay where I was.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety is too much." Mr Harris joked.

Only ten seconds later, the class was being disturbed again, "I think they found something!" A girl yelled as she got up and headed to the window. Everyone followed suit. Scott, Stiles and I stood as we watched a stretcher being pulled into an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered to us.

Suddenly, the man leapt up and we could hear him screaming even from inside. We all jumped back and we three distanced ourselves from the rest of the class, "Scott, it's okay. He got up." I tried to comfort him, "He's not dead."

"But... I did that."

* * *

Lunch came around, _finally_. Today had been so long and so terrifying. Scott might have mauled someone and I was god know's what. It wasn't a great day and I wasn't extremely hungry, I hadn't had much of an appetite since my 'incident' but I grabbed a sandwich, a muffin and a bottle of water anyway. We sat down at our usual table, "But dreams aren't memories." Stiles disagreed with Scott.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I don't know what." Scott said. _Poor Scotty_ , I thought as I took a small bite of my sandwich.

"What makes you so sure that Derek's got all of the answers?" I asked Scott.

"Because on the night of the full moon he didn't change; he was in _total_ control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy!"

"Maybe Derek could help." I nodded, "It couldn't hurt to try." Stiles turned to me with a glare which I rolled my eyes at; he was always being so dramatic.

"I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel." Scott sighed.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" I told him, "You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" A voice asked from behind us; Lydia Martin. She put down her tray and sat.

"Homework." I supplied quickly, "We're stuck on some biology stuff."

"I could-" She cut herself off quickly, "Maybe you could get a tutor." She offered. I gave her a small smile. I didn't understand why she dumbed herself down so much when she was already this wonderfully smart girl but it wasn't my place to say anything.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to me, staring at Lydia with love all over his face.

I shrugged as Allison and Danny and a couple of others sat with us too, Allison of course sitting next to Scott, "Why are _any_ of them sitting with us?" I asked Stiles.

"Get up." Jackson ordered the boy who was sitting at the head of the table on my right.

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?"

Danny smirked, "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." The boy groaned before getting up and walking away to sit with the rest of the Lacrosse team.

I looked at Scott, completely and utterly baffled as to why they were sitting with us; he seemed to feel the same and just shrugged, "I heard it was some kind of animal attack," Danny said, referring to the bus incident, "Probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar _is_ a mountain lion." Lydia mumbled before catching her mistake, "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson scoffed, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway." I rolled my eyes at Jackson's statement which he saw me do and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Actually, I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles said, holding out his phone for everyone to see.

We all crowded around his phone as we listened to the recording, "The Sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in a critical condition."

"I- I know this guy." Scott told us.

"You do?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Scott glanced at Stiles and I and the three of us thought the same thing; _why would Scott attack him_?

"Can we talk about something more fun, please?" Lydia asked us, "Like where we six are going tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Scott asked, he turned to Allison, "We're hanging out?"

"Yep," Lydia smiled, answering for her, "All six of us; you, me, Jackson, Allison, Millie and Stiles," Stiles just about died when Lydia remembered his name, "We're doing something fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson commented dryly, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." I snorted and Stiles kicked me under the table. Stiles' hatred for Jackson ran so deep that I wasn't even allowed to find something that he said funny.

"What about bowling?" Lydia asked Jackson, "You _love_ to bowl!"

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked Jackson with a smirk, "You can bowl, right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of..."

"Is it 'sort of' or yes?" Jackson asked, leaning on the table.

"Yes." Scott nodded defiantly, "In fact, I'm a great bowler." _Oh, god, Scott what have you done?_ I knew for a definite fact that Scott McCall was a _terrible_ bowler. For my thirteenth birthday, we three went bowling and the most Scott knocked down at a time was three. Stiles and I were pretty decent bowlers but Scott? Wow, he was awful.

"What about you Millie?" Lydia asked me, "Can you bowl?"

I nodded, holding back a grin at Scott, "I'm okay at it, yeah."

"And Stiles?" Again, Stiles was too shocked to actually do anything so I replied for him.

"He's really good, actually."

She leaned back in her chair, "Good, then it's sorted." Oh, this would definitely be an interesting experience.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" I told Scott through my laughter as we walked down the corridor, "Do you remember my birthday?! You were in the gutter for four straight shots!"

"I know, I'm such an idiot." Scott groaned.

"It was like watching a car accident," Stiles mocked ,"First it turned into the whole group date thing and then that phrase come from nowhere!"

"Hanging out." I repeated Scott's words, it wasn't a good phrase to hear if you wanted to date someone.

"You just don't 'hang out' with hot girls, okay? It's like death, you might as well be the gay best friend. You and Danny could start hanging out."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm not attractive?" I asked Stiles, "Because I'm a girl and we hang out all the time."

"You're the hottest but it's different for us. We're excluded from that rule... And I'm not gay." He told me before turning back to Scott.

"How is this happening?!" Scott groaned, "I either killed a guy or rather I _didn't_."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles muttered. _Of course_ , that's what he'd be focusing on instead of the crisis we already had.

"I wanted to go on a date with Allison but I said 'hanging out'. _Ugh_."

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' question.

"I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... Now I'm gonna be late for work!" Scott groaned before taking off.

"Wait!" Stiles called after Scott, "You didn't - am I attractive to gay guys?! You didn't answer my question."

I rolled my eyes as he looked at me, "Am I?"

"Come on, Stilinski." I muttered, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

* * *

Somehow, I got roped into going to Allison's with Lydia to help find an outfit for our bowling date. Well, for me and Stiles it wasn't a date, we were just... there, "Millie, I approve of your outfit." Lydia nodded as I lay on Allison's bed.

I rolled my eyes as I laughed, "Thanks, Lyd. Any progress with finding an outfit, Allison?" I asked, turning my attention to the dark haired girl who was rummaging through her closet.

She pulled out a shirt which Lydia and I both grimaced at, "Pass." She chose another one and again, we passed on it, "Let me see." Lydia huffed as she stood up, "Pass, pass, pass... Oh Allison, my respect for your taste dwindles by the second..." I let out a bubble of laughter; Lydia was the fashion queen. You needed fashion advice, Lydia Martin was the one who offered it. She was perfect. She was pretty, smart, confident, gorgeous figure, perfect style; no wonder Stiles was in love with her (like many students in the school), "This!" Lydia smiled picking a black sequinned top.

I sat up on the bed just as Allison's dad walked in ( _why is he so hot, seriously?_ ), "Dad, hello?" Allison said confused.

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." He said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Hey Mr Argent." Lydia said with a smirk as she lay on the bed with her hand on her hip. Ah, Lydia Martin was also the biggest flirt - a skill that I was not born with sadly. When I tried to flirt, it was like watching an accident. Stiles had told me this after I tried to flirt with someone once. _'Millie, it was seriously worse than an accident. I didn't want to look but I couldn't help it! You're awful at flirting; ha!'_

Mr Argent gave a nod to Lydia and I before Allison spoke up, "Dad, did you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you're staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal's out there attacking people." I narrowed my eyes at him 'an animal'. He knew fine well it wasn't just an animal, he was a hunter after all... A hot one, mind you.

"Dad, dad, I'm-"

He cut his daughter off, "Hey, it's outta my hands. There's a curfew; no one's allowed out past nine thirty pm." Allison rolled her eyes, tossing the shirt onto the bed beside me, "Hey, no more arguing." He walked out, Lydia's eyes following him as he did - who could blame her though?

"Someone's a daddy's girl." Lydia commented as we both stood up.

"Sometimes," Allison muttered, "but not tonight." Lydia and I both watched as she pulled on a beanie and then opened her window. She proceeded to climb out of the window and onto her roof, walking along it as though she wasn't two stories up.

"What are you doing?" Lydia hissed as we both rushed to the window. Instead of answering, Allison literally _flipped_ off of the roof and landed perfectly onto the grass. That girl was cooler than I'd ever be.

"That was impressive." I nodded with a smile.

"Eight years gymnastics, you two coming?" She whispered back wearing the largest grin.

Lydia shook her head, "We'll take the stairs."

* * *

"So, on a scale of one to ten - ten being the highest chance - how hard is Scott going to fail?" Stiles asked me as we sat on the seats, watching Jackson 'help' Lydia out (even though she didn't actually need his help).

I turned to Stiles wearing a wide grin, "There isn't a number big enough."

Allison took her turn, getting a strike, and then Jackson followed her with a strike as well, "Oh god," I muttered to Stiles, "They're getting strikes and Scott will be in the gutter, I bet."

Scott turned to glare at me as Jackson sat down, "You're up, McCall."

"You can do it, Scott." Allison told him nudging his side.

Scott stood, Stiles and I giving him small mumbles of 'good luck' even though we all knew that this wouldn't end very well. He readied the ball and swung and almost instantly, the ball dropped into the gutter, "It's my thirteenth birthday all over again." I murmured to Stiles. Jackson burst out laughing and I turned to him, "Okay, _we_ can make fun of Scott but you can't."

"Yeah, mind shutting up?" Stiles asked him.

"I'm sorry but the words 'I'm a great bowler' comes flashing back to mind." Jackson grinned.

"Maybe he just needs a warm up." Allison defended Scott.

"Yeah, or maybe he needs the kiddie bumpers." Jackson scoffed making Lydia giggle by his side.

"I want to kill him." I hissed to Stiles who was glaring at Jackson.

"Aim for the middle." Allison instructed Scott who gave her a half smile.

"How 'bout you aim for anything except for the gutter?" Jackson grinned.

"And how 'bout you shut up?" I retorted, "We can all be perfect like you and-"

"You think I'm perfect?" Jackson smirked as he turned to me.

"Watch Scott, he's about to go again." Lydia sat, patting his chest.

Jackson gave me a wink which I rolled my eyes at, "And now I want to kill him." Stiles muttered, "He's too arrogant for his own good, seriously!"

We watched Scott take his next shot and... it went straight into the gutter as well. Jackson began laughing again so to mask it, Stiles and I started clapping, "It's okay, buddy." I smiled, "That was just a warm up." Scott nodded, not finding my words particularly comforting, as he sat back down next to Allison.

"Okay, Millie, you're up." Lydia turned to me with a kinda smile.

"You got this, Batgirl." Stiles grinned.

I stood up and picked a ball, weighting it in my hands, before lining up my shot. I wasn't an _expert_ bowler but I wasn't as bad as Scott was. Once lined up and ready, I swung the ball and surprisingly, knocked down six pins. Stiles gave a cheer for me as I turned and waited for my ball of roll back. Allison and Lydia both grinned at me as Scott stared nervously at his hands. The poor boy only wanted to impress Allison and now here Jackson was making a mockery of him. _What would happen if I 'accidentally' dropped the ball on Jackson's foot? Hmm..._ Maybe next turn I'd do that, if he continued to annoy me.

I had four more pins to knock down, I could do this. I readied myself and rolled the ball down the alley successfully hitting four remaining pins. Stiles stood up, holding out his hand for me to high five, "You're a pro, Millie!" He teased as he stood to get ready for his shot.

To be honest, you'd expect Stiles to be the bad bowler. He was clumsy, excitable and very energetic all the time whereas Scott was just a brown eyed puppy. Somehow, though, Stiles was blessed with the power to bowl. He rolled the ball down the alley and got a strike. This only made Scott feel worse; the disdain on his face was obvious. Stiles grinned widely as I cheered for him, "Look at you go, Stilinski." I teased as he sat beside me, "Maybe Lydia will fall for you after seeing those mad skills."

Stiles rolled his eyes but the excitement on his face was real, "Don't even kid about it."

"How are you two so good at this?" Scott huffed as Lydia stepped up for her next turn.

I shrugged, "I just aim to not go into the gutters?" Stiles choked on his drink and Scott rolled his eyes, turning away. I mean, I loved Scott - he was my best friend - but he was _hopeless_ at bowling, did he really think I would tell him how amazing he was all the time? No chance. I was his best friend, I had the _right_ to tease him whenever I wanted to.

Lydia got six with Jackson's _unnecessary_ help but it was still better than Scott's current score of nothing. Allison went, getting nine, and Scott turned to us, "How do I at least hit one pin?" He asked us, "Come on, I need to impress her somehow."

"Try and not focus on it too much." I shrugged, "Focus on something else."

"Like what?"

Stiles stepped in, "Maybe like focusing on figuring out how to control _it_ or focusing on figuring out what Millie is." He offered making Scott roll his eyes again.

"You're hopeless." Scott scoffed.

"Actually, McCall, you're the hopeless one." I grinned, "At least we can actually knock down a pin."

It was Scott's turn again and he was standing staring at the alley. Allison smiled slightly before scampering towards him and began talking to him in hushed whispers, "She really likes him, hm?" Lydia asked me.

I nodded, "And he really likes her."

"Well, he might want to start impressing her because at this rate, he can't even impress a fish." Jackson grumbled.

Stiles was ready to strangle Jackson but Allison, wearing a rather large proud grin, sat back down again and miraculously, Scott knocked all of the pins down. He'd gotten a _strike_. Our little Scott - a _strike_! Stiles and I glanced at one another before we cheered loudly, to the dismay of Jackson, "What did you say to him?" Lydia asked Allison who wore a proud smile.

"I, uh, I just gave him something to think about." Allison replied, smirking. Scott walked back to his seat also wearing a wide smirk. They glanced at each other and I found myself not wanting to know what she'd said anymore.

I nudged Scott with my foot, "I'd say you're doing a good job impressing her." I whispered making him grin widely.

* * *

Five rounds later and Scott was just getting better and better, "Wow, another strike!" Allison grinned, "Jackson, how many strikes is that now?"

"Six..." Jackson huffed, "in a row."

"I just clicked, I guess." Scott shrugged.

Stiles smirked at him, "I think you did more than 'just click'." He mumbled to our best friend whose grin only widened. _He is so in love it's sickening._

When it was Lydia's turn, she stood and turned to Scott, "Mind helping me this time?"

"Um, no you're good. You've got this!" Scott nodded awkwardly.

"Did she just flirt with _Scott_?" Stiles hissed in my ear, "What the _hell_?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia muttered sarcastically before walking and picking up her ball.

"I'll help." Jackson offered as he got up.

Lydia turned to him, "How 'bout I just try this one on my own?"

Jackson forced a grin as he sat back down, "Oooh," I smirked, "that's got to sting, huh, Jackson?"

"Shut up."

Lydia readied herself and rolled the ball down in the alley. In true perfect Lydia Martin style, she got a strike, "Man, everyone's getting strikes now..." Stiles muttered.

"You're jealous of someone getting a strike?" I teased.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Lydia beamed as she returned to her seat.

I moved in closer, as did Allison, "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck for his benefit." Allison murmured.

"Trust me," Lydia muttered to us both, "I do _plenty_ of sucking just for his benefit."

I pulled back, "That- That was just too much information that I _really_ didn't ever need in my life ever. Nope, no thank you."

* * *

Scott won (both surprisingly and unsurprisingly), "Dude, what did Allison say to you?" Stiles asked him as we played in the arcade.

He shook his head, glancing over at Allison who was with Lydia, a slow smile stretched onto his face, "Just... encouragement."

"Nope." I muttered before walking over to the red head and the brunette who were sitting at a table just chatting, "I think Jackson's a little torn up about losing." Allison smirked.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I don't date _losers_."

I laughed as I sat down, "You do now."

She turned to me, "What about you, _Camilla_ -"

"Millie."

"-are you dating anyone?"

Both girls watched me with inquisitive eyes, "No."

"Would you like to be dating someone?"

"No."

Lydia smirked at me, "What about you and Stiles? You'd make a cute couple..."

A loud laugh escaped my lips, "No way! Stiles and me?! Are you kidding?"

Lydia shrugged, "I wouldn't say it's impossible."

"Believe me, he likes someone else."

"Maybe you should give him a shot?" Allison suggested.

"I'm good." I laughed, "Me and Stiles wouldn't work. He's a dork."

"You're a bit of a dork too." Lydia smirked. _Can't argue there_.

* * *

Stiles had tried to rope me into going with him and Scott to Derek's. The bus driver, that had been attacked, was dead and the boys had only one suspect; Derek Hale. I'd wanted to go, I do love a good adventure, but as soon as Stiles said 'we think Derek did it', the familiar burning sensation had started again. It was a dull ache, one that was bearable but it wasn't pleasant. I hadn't told Stiles or Scott that though, they would've dropped their plans for me which I couldn't let them do. I hated people dropping plans to help me. I hated relying on people like that.

I dropped my bag down and almost instantly, my dad stormed into the hall, "There's a curfew, you know."

I nodded, the pain in my eyes getting worse by the second, "I know, but it's okay, I'm only an hour late. Besides we were _bowling_ nothing would attack us there."

"You don't know that, Millie." He frowned, "You need to call me, okay? I know that you're growing up and want to be independent but you need to _call_ me."

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "I will, I promise. But I really need to go upstairs." My eyes were watering and he probably thought I was crying because I felt bad. I mean, I _did_ feel bad, don't get me wrong, but the pain was horrible. I didn't even wait for a reply and instead fled upstairs, leaving my dad confused and wondering what the hell just happened; that was the question that had been on everyone's minds as of late.

I burst into my room and slammed the door behind me as I fell to my knees. I'd thought the last time this happened it was bad but this? Oh my lord, this felt like my eyes were on fire. It wasn't the same as the last time. It was much more intense. My heart hammered painfully against my chest as I pressed my hand against my mouth to stop from yelling out.

Images flashed in front of my eyes again but this time slower... This time I could make it out... Like I was there.

* * *

 _Derek was standing in an alley looking around him. He looked up, meeting the eyes of another werewolf which was scaling a building... It wasn't an ordinary wolf though, it had glowing red eyes. It was an **Alpha**. It began to run across the rooftops of several buildings and Derek followed suit._

 _He climbed to the top of the buildings and began running but there was someone else... A woman. A woman with a gun? Before Derek had the chance to do anything, a gunshot rang out, the bullet tearing through the flesh on his arm. He fell groaning in pain as he did so. He was a werewolf, didn't they heal? He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up. It wasn't an ordinary wound. It was smoking and it was a purpleish blue colour. Something was wrong. That bullet was poisoned or **something**._

 _A car pulled up beside the woman and out came Chris Argent? Black spots clouded whatever sight I had and the conversation sounded fuzzy, all I could make out was, "I give him forty eight hours."_

* * *

My breathing was ragged and heavy as I came back to my senses. I was on the floor of my bedroom sweating and trembling. I felt drained and my head was spinning. _What..._ Slowly, I managed to crawl to my dresser and sit on the chair. Painfully, my heart pounded against my ribs, making me feel like I was being crushed. I gulped in air. My vision was disorientated; it was clouded as I looked around. My eyes tried their hardest to focus on something, that's when I noticed a droplet of red on my shaking hands. I managed to focus after a few deep breaths and saw that on my hand was blood droplets. _Blood_?

I lifted my eyes to stare into the mirror. I gasped. Contrasting to the stark paleness of my skin was a thin streak of blood slowly trickling from my nose.

A dry sob escaped my lips as I pushed myself up from the chair. I was still weak and so I collapsed onto my floor. I lay on the floor in ball as the sobs racked my body. _What the hell is happening to me? What am I?_ I wasn't scared; I was _petrified_. I didn't know what I was meant to do. Scott was a werewolf but I was something else entirely. What was I meant to do? I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force the memory - or whatever the hell it was - out of my mind, but it never left. It stayed there, lurking inside my mind.

I fell into a restless sleep on the floor. Red eyes haunted me like they had the first night it happened. I was in darkness, watching paralysed with fear, as the red eyes came closer and closer. The closer and closer they came, the deeper and deeper I was being thrust into this world; the world of the supernatural. I was being forced into the unknown and it really was what it said on the tin; _unknown_. I didn't know what was happening to Scott but more so, I didn't know what was happening to me and that _terrified_ me more than any werewolf ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since I had that _dream_ , I hadn't stopped thinking about it. It haunted me. The red eyes, the gunshot; everything was so clear and vivid. It was weird; it had felt like I was _there_ , like I was witnessing those things up close. I hadn't told Scott or Stiles yet, just because I didn't understand it. Scared wasn't the word I'd use to describe how I felt. I felt... jumpy, paranoid - like someone was watching me at all times. I was petrified.

"Hey, well done, Millie!" Stiles beamed, craning his neck over my desk to see the test paper that had been handed back to us.

"Huh?"

He nodded to the test, "You got a B." He grinned, "Well done, all that studying paid off."

I gave a slight smile and looked at the paper where the letter 'B' was circled in red ink. _Red_. My mind instantly went straight to the red eyes that had been haunting me for the longest time. My heart started to pound, I could hear it so god knows what it sounded like to Scott who turned around, "Millie?" He asked, "You okay?"

I didn't reply - I _couldn't_ \- because I wasn't okay and I didn't know what was happening and this was all wrong and-

I pushed myself out of my chair sharply as I took a deep inhale of breath, "I- I need to go to the nurse's office." I lied to the teacher before grabbing my bag and fleeing the class not caring about the teacher yelling after me. I needed _out_.

Quickly, I rushed into the corridor, which was almost empty as I breathed heavily. I was fine, it wasn't a panic attack or anything... just fear. I was standing with my head against my locker when someone said my name. I looked up, seeing Derek Hale, "Derek..." I whispered. He looked _horrible_. His skin was pale and clammy and he looked as though he was in pain, "What happened to you?"

"Where's Scott?"

I stared up at him, "It happened, didn't it?" My voice was tiny, "Oh my god, it happened. I was right."

I turned away from him but he grabbed my wrist, "What are you talking about?"

"I need to go, Derek." I told him, eyes filling with tears. His grip tightened, _hurting_ me, "Derek, let go of me."

His eyes burned into mine, "What do you mean 'you were right'?"

"Hey!" A voice snapped from behind me, "Is there a problem here?" Of _all_ people in this school, Jackson Whittemore strode over to us wearing an expression that was less than happy.

"Just chatting, thanks." Derek smiled sarcastically. Even at his worst, Derek was still a sarcastic dick... Just like Stiles.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, " _Sure_. Let go of her wrist. You're looking for McCall, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes, dropping my wrist, "I'll find him myself."

He turned to walk away but Jackson pulled him back, "No, we're not done here."

Derek, though, _was_ done with the conversation and slammed Jackson into the lockers, his hand gripping the back of his neck, "Derek!" I hissed as I grabbed him, "Oh my god..." I whispered as he pulled his hand off of Jackson's neck where four bloody claw marks were. He had almost turned. Derek glanced down at me before storming away.

Jackson and I stood in silence for a moment as he slid a hand up to the back of his neck, "That son of a bitch!" Jackson exclaimed as his hand pulled away red, "What the hell did he do to me?!"

"Go to the nurse's office, Jackson." I told him as I turned away.

"I mean, you're welcome; I saved you from that dick." He called after me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

I found Lydia and Allison wandering around in the halls. They were exactly who I needed to see to take my mind off of things, "Millie," Lydia grinned as she linked her arm through mine, "when a boy is coming over to _study_ , what does that mean?"

"It means studying?" I said confused.

Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "It's like talking to Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. Studying is never just _studying_. It's like being in a hot tub, eventually someone's going to cop a feel."

"Why are we talking about this?" I asked the two girls.

"Scott's coming round to my house to study." Allison explained.

" _Oh_." I nodded, "Makes sense."

"So, what are you saying?" Allison asked Lydia.

"I'm just saying, you know, make sure he covers up." I pulled a disgusted face, thinking about my best friend having sex wasn't the best picture. Allison looked confused and Lydia rolled her eyes, "Use a condom."

Allison laughed, "Are you kidding? After _one_ date?"

"Don't be a total prude," Lydia smirked, "Just give him a little taste."

"Oh my god." I groaned.

"Well, I... How much is a little taste?" Allison asked.

I pretended to be sick, "I don't need to hear this conversation about Scott."

"You really like him, don't you?" Lydia asked Allison, ignoring my statements.

"He's _different_ , you know?" Allison smiled, "When I first moved here, I had a plan - no boyfriends until college. I move too much. But then I met him and he was different. I don't know I can't explain it." She really did like him. It was nice seeing them both happy, albeit it was a little sickening but it was cute for the most part.

"I can explain it," Lydia nodded, "It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

Allison and I glanced at each other before laughing, "What?"

"I'll tell you what to do," Lydia smirked, "When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

"Great, Millie, do you want to help teach our little Ally A here how to flirt?" Lydia asked me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Lyd, have you ever seen _me_ flirt?"

Lydia grimaced, "Oh, yeah... I'll have to teach you, too."

"Millie!" We turned meeting Stiles who was at the bottom of the hall.

"I'll have to rain check our flirting session." I sighed.

"You don't look happy to see him?" Allison frowned, "Everything okay with you two?"

I nodded, "Yeah, no, we're fine, honestly. I just... there's a conversation that we're about to have that I'm dreading."

"You like him?"

I made a face of disgust, "No. Why do you two keep going on about that? We're _friends_."

Allison and Lydia smirked, "Okay," Lydia sang, "Whatever you say."

"Have fun with Scott." I said to Allison before turning and walking towards Stiles as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

* * *

"What happened to you? Scott said your heart was really quick and loud; were you having a panic attack? What's going on Millie? You've been acting weird this past week, is everything okay?" Stiles said quickly in one breath, quite impressive actually.

"Okay, I need you to ask one question at a time." I said as we walked out of school.

"What happened to you?"

"Jeep."

We walked in silence to the Jeep as my heart began to pound again. How was I meant to explain what had happened to me when I couldn't even figure out what happened myself?! Stiles kept glancing at me worriedly and guilt washed over me each time. I hated keeping things from both him and Scott, it was awful, they could always tell something was wrong and I felt genuinely horrible when I kept things from them. But, sometimes, you just _need_ to keep things to yourself until you're ready to share them.

We climbed into the Jeep in silence and Stiles pulled out of the spot he was in, "So, are you going to tell me- _Oh my god_!" He yelled, slamming his foot on the breaks as Derek Hale walked out in front of us.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

I'd seen Derek a while ago but now he looked even worse, "What the hell is he doing?" Stiles grumbled as Derek fell backwards onto the ground. We watched as Scott dropped his bike and ran over to Derek before we both clambered out, "What are you doing?!" Scott hissed to Derek as his eyes went vibrant blue. _Blue? Aren't werewolves meant to have glowing yellow eyes? Alphas have red? Is it like different ranks of werewolf-ism?_

"I can't help it." Derek panted, barely holding it together.

"What the hell happened?"

I answered for him, "He got shot." The three looked at me.

"How-"

"We need to get him out of here, Scott." I told him, cutting off his question of how the hell I knew that

"What aren't you healing?"

"It was a different kind of bullet." Derek panted.

"Silver?!" Stiles exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "He was _poisoned_. He's got forty-"

"-Forty eight hours to live." Scott nodded, "I was there when the woman said that."

"Woman?" Stiles asked, looking between us confused, "What's going on here?!"

Behind us, there was a long line of traffic and several people were honking their horns in hopes for us to move, "She's an Argent." I told Stiles, hands trembling by my sides.

Derek squinted up at me but never said anything and instead, his eyes began to flicker back and forth from their normal green to Beta blue, "Stop that!" Scott hissed, head spinning around to make sure no one saw.

"I _can't_!" Derek growled.

"Derek, _get up_!" Scott hissed. Behind us was now a very large tailback with many, _many_ students getting more agitated by the second.

"We need to go." I hissed to them as I saw Jackson get out of his car, ready to walk towards us, " _Now_."

"Help me get him in the Jeep." Scott mumbled and together, Scott, Stiles and I managed to shove Derek (rather ungracefully) into the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott, holding his arm.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek replied. He was right... kind of. He did have answers to questions we had but so far, we'd been doing pretty good with the whole werewolf thing... but maybe not so good on my situation. I couldn't focus on that right now, we had another problem first.

I clambered into the back of the Jeep as Stiles got into the front, "I'll try..." Scott frowned, "Get him out of here."

"I hate you for this." Stiles grumbled before he began to drive. I leaned my head against the window as my heart pounded. It had come true - my dream or whatever it was. What I had seen had _come true_. I felt like throwing up or crying or both; I wanted to know what was going on but first, we had to save Derek.

After a while of driving in utter silence, Derek pulled off his leather jacket, painfully gripping his arm, "Hey, try to not bleed out on my seats, we're almost there." Stiles groaned.

"Almost where?"

"Your house?" Stiles sighed. If looks or words could kill, Derek would have been dead ages ago with Stiles as his killer but... if we didn't help him, he wouldn't have much longer anyway.

"What? No, you can't take me there!" Derek shot up, "I can't protect myself there."

Stiles had _clearly_ had enough and pulled over to the side of the road, "Okay, what if Scott can't find your magic bullet? Will you die?"

"He has forty eight hours." I replied stonily as I stared out of the window, "That implies death at the end of that, don't you think?"

"How the hell do you even _know_ this?!" Stiles barked, seemingly having had enough of everything and everyone.

Derek answered for me, "It doesn't matter, I'm not dying _yet_ , besides I have a last resort anyway."

"A last resort?" Stiles asked, "What do you mean?"

Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing the bleeding bullet wound. I felt sick but for an entirely different reason. The bullet was in the same place I'd seen in my dream - but it wasn't a dream anymore, dreams weren't real but this _was_ real.

Stiles looked away, "Oh my god. What is _that_? Is it contagious? You know, you should probably just get out here."

"Start the car. Now." Derek growled. Even on his death bed, he was still terrifying.

"I don't think you should be the one barking out orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think that I could drag your little werewolf ass to the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth." The one thing that would _never_ change through the many years we'd come to know Derek was his wonderful ability to always terrify Stiles. He had always and would _always_ terrify the lanky Stilinski boy and I loved that. With a sigh, Stiles began to drive again.

"We need to stop the bleeding." I mumbled, leaning over the two's shoulders to peer at the wound, "Can't you go to the hospital?"

He shook his head, "I _need_ the bullet."

"Would taking the bullet out help at all?"

Again, he shook his head, "Whatever it was is already in my blood, it wouldn't do anything to help."

I was silent and Stiles glanced at me, "Mil-"

"Not now." I frowned, knowing that he was about to ask me the question that had been on everyone's minds, "We need to help Derek first."

A few minutes later, Stiles' phone began to ring, he pulled over and answered. I could hear Scott on the other end as Stiles hissed, "What am I supposed to do with him?!.. And by the way, he's starting to smell, _like death_!" I hit his shoulder as Derek just sighed, "What about your boss?" Stiles sighed at Scott's reply and handed the phone to Derek muttering that he wouldn't believe where Scott wanted us to take him.

Derek took the phone, "Did you find it?" He paused as he listened to Scott's reply, "Look, if you don't find it, I'm _dead_... Think about this; the alpha called you out against your will. He'll do it again. So, next time, you either kill with him or get killed _._ So, if you wanna stay alive then you need me. _Find that bullet_." With that, he hung up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Stiles began to drive again.

"The animal clinic."

* * *

We went around back, where Scott had told Stiles the key would be and into the clinic using a back door. Derek stumbled and fell onto a pile of dog food bags, pressing his hand against his arm. _How much pain is he really in?_ My phone beeped in my pocket, I read it and repeated what it said to Derek, "Nordic Blue Monkshood?" I asked him, checking to make sure I'd pronounced it right.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane," Derek muttered, "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Because I'll die if he doesn't."

My eyes lifted to meet Stiles' and we mirrored each other's expressions. We may not have particularly _liked_ Derek much but neither of us wanted to watch him die nor be responsible for his death, "Scott needs to hurry." I mumbled, "He doesn't have long."

"Up, up." Stiles ordered Derek as we hooked our arms around him and pulled him up, almost dragging him into the examination room. If Deaton found out, he would surely kill us.

As Stiles turned the lights on, Derek tore off his shirt ( _wow_ , the man was fit). Black veins crept up his arm, inching their way towards his heart. It was not good, at all, "You know, I don't think that's something that Enchinacea and a good night's sleep wouldn't take care of."

"Shut up," I frowned.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek informed us both.

"Then we need to make sure it doesn't reach your heart." I said, "How can we do that?"

"If Scott doesn't get here in time then... I've got a last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

Derek hunted about the cupboards until he found one of the medical saw type machines that cut through bone, "You're gonna cut off my arm."

Stiles and I glanced each other and I shook my head, "No way." I whispered.

The werewolf slid the saw to Stiles and grabbed a rubber tube and tightened it around his arm, stopping the blood flow to his arm. He was serious; he wanted us to _cut off_ his arm.

Stiles looked almost as pale as Derek, "Oh my god... What if you bleed to death?!"

"It'll heal if it works."

Stiles shook his head, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the _blood_!" I agreed with Stiles. I for one did _not_ want to see Derek's arm being cut off, I would most definitely be sick.

"What, you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked.

"No but I might at the slight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Fine, how about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head."

Stiles scoffed, "Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek cut off his sentence by grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, as if ready to attack him.

"Let him go!" I snapped, "We'll help you."

None of us had a chance to do anything because Derek was already hunched over the table, throwing up a black, thick substance, onto the ground, "Holy god," Stiles groaned ,"What the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek panted.

"It's not doing a very good job." I muttered.

"Now." Derek hissed, pushing the saw towards Stiles, "You have to do it _now_."

"I don't think that I can."

"Just do it!" Derek snapped.

"Oh _god_ ," Stiles whimpered as he lined the saw up with Derek's arm, "Millie close your eyes or look away or _something_. I don't want both of us being scarred for life here." I squeezed my eyes shut, "Okay, okay... All right, here we go."

He turned the saw on but a yell interrupted us, "Stiles? Millie?!" _Scott_.

"Scott?" Stiles called out.

Scott burst into the room, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh thank god." I whispered, "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott handed the bullet to him.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked him.

"I'm gonna..." Derek began to sway, "I'm gonna..." He fell backwards, falling to the ground as the bullet fell from his hand, happening to roll into the drain. Scott called out and rushed to the drain as Stiles scrambled to Derek's side. I fell to Derek's side as well.

"Is he _alive_?" I asked frantically.

"Scott, what the hell are we going to do?!" Stiles hissed after checking for a pulse and finding nothing.

Scott was pressed flat against the floor, fingers down the drain trying to retrieve the lost bullet, "I don't know!"

"I think he's dying." Stiles announced and then a moment later panicked and yelled, "I think he's _dead_!"

"Just hold on!" Scott cried as he struggled with trying to get the bullet.

Finally, Scott managed to retrieve the bullet and to wake him up, Stiles punched Derek which surprisingly worked. Together, we hoisted Derek up and Scott gave him the bullet. My chest heaved as I watched Derek pour out the gunpowder, set it on fire which made it look like a sparkler before he took some of the powder and rubbed it _into_ his wound (that part was horrible and I never want to relive anything like that again). He began to yell out in pain as he fell to the floor, back arching and writhing.

After a few moments, his yells died down, and his wound disappeared, "That was _awesome_!" Stiles beamed and I had I not been so freaked out, I would've laughed.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, except for the agonising pain." Derek grumbled.

"Guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." I muttered making Derek glare at me.

"Okay, we saved your life. Now you're going to leave up alone. You got that?" Scott demanded trying to look threatening but honestly, he still just looked like his usual puppy dog self, "And if you don't, I-I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything!"

"You're going to trust them?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows, "You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

Derek's jaw set, "Oh, I can show you how nice they really are."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I knew that Chris Argent and his sister were hunters but what else had they actually done?

"You think the Argents' are so innocent? Let me show you how innocent they can really be." Derek hissed.

Scott glanced at Stiles and I and Stiles shook his head, "You go. I'll take Millie home."

* * *

The drive to my house was silent. Not the comfortable silence that we usually drove in but an awkward, 'I'm keeping a secret and you know I am' sort of silence. It was awful. I didn't want to keep this from him or Scott, I needed to tell him _now_ otherwise, my head would explode. We stopped outside my house and Stiles killed the engine. He turned to me, "Okay, what's going on?"

My eyes began to tear up instantly, "I don't know." It was the truth, I really _didn't_ know what was going on.

"You knew things about Derek even though you hadn't been there... How?"

"I was there... kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I... _saw_ that whole thing. I saw Derek get shot, I saw the Argents' there, Chris Argent's sister was the one who shot Derek - I _watched_ that happen."

"So, you _were_ there?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head, becoming more and more frantic, "No, I _saw_ it, Stiles, but I wasn't there. I was in my bedroom, it was after we all went bowling, I was in my bedroom and I _saw_ it. Remember my eyes? It was like that; the pain, everything, but this time, I saw that scene happen. It was like I was there."

"How-"

"I don't know!" I cried, "I don't know what's going on and I'm seeing things and-"

"Millie!" Stiles yelled cutting me off before I could panic anymore, "Calm down, breathe, okay?"

I took a few shaky breaths, "I'm scared, Stiles, I don't know what's wrong with me." I whimpered staring at him with tears in my eyes.

Stiles sighed, gripping my hand in his, "We're going to figure this out, Millie, _I'm_ going to figure this out. I'm going to figure out what you are; I'll read every supernatural book there is just to find out, okay? I'm going to help you through this."

I nodded, "I better go..." I picked up my bag, "Thanks, Stiles."

"If it happens again or you panic or whatever, _call me_ , okay? I don't care about the time just call me."

I smiled slightly before getting out of the Jeep and walking to my door. I turned, gave Stiles one last wave, before I walked into my house. My dad was in the kitchen cooking dinner, "In here, Millie." He called.

I practically ran to him and hugged him tightly. As much as I loved Stiles and his comfort, my dad always gave the best comfort. He was rather taken aback by my sudden affection but hugged me back just as tight, "You okay, Mil?"

"I will be." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Is it boy problems-"

"No."

"-because if it is, I'll go beat them up."

"You're the _least_ threatening person I know." I scoffed, feeling better already as I pulled away from him.

He grinned down at me, "I'll be threatening if someone's upsetting my little girl."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm okay... Just stressed, you know? School and... stuff."

"No boys?"

"No boys." I laughed.

He ruffled my hair like he used to do when I was little, "Good. Now, are you hungry? I made your favourite."

"Dad, I'm _always_ hungry."

He nodded with a chuckle, "Trust me, I know. It's worse when Stiles comes round - you both eat all the food!"

I smiled as I jumped up and sat on one of the kitchen counters. The microwave dinged, causing me to jump slightly, and I stared at it as the timer flashed '00:00'. My happiness faded away then and a dark feeling of dread settled in my stomach as I watched the numbers flash. Our lives were really only just beginning so why did I feel like we were running out of time?


	5. Chapter 5

All I'd been doing was writing a History essay, nothing too hard, when all of a sudden, I was hit with the overwhelming urge that something awful was happening nearby. I gasped in pain as my eyes burned and dropped my pen as images flashed in my head. I couldn't make anything out - it wasn't as clear as the last time. There were too many things happening; too many sounds and too many images. One thing was as clear as day though; a scream. A high pitched scream which chilled me to the bone echoed in my mind, even after the pain had stopped. I was gasping for air as the pain faded, staring at my history essay when I realised who the scream's owner was; Lydia Martin.

I grabbed my phone and called Lydia, not even bothering to try and understand what was wrong - I just knew - but she never picked up. I called Stiles instead and he answered quickly, "Millie, you'll never believe what's happening!"

"Lydia." I said quickly, "What happened to her?"

"Her and Jackson were attacked at Videos 2C... How did you know?"

"Are they both okay?"

"Yeah, fine; Lydia's pretty freaked out but they're okay." Stiles paused, "Millie, how did you know that Lydia was involved?"

"I... I don't know. It happened again." I fell back against my chair, staring at the wall, as fear crept into my being. What was I?

* * *

"How's Lydia?" I asked Stiles as I walked over to him and Scott not even bothering with the pleasantries. I'd had a rough sleep... _again_. With each passing night, my dreams turned more and more vivid and even more terrifying. Red eyes stalked me throughout them until I forced myself to wake up.

"She's at home; she's too freaked to be here." Stiles sighed, "Jackson's here, though."

I nodded, "She's okay, though, right?" I asked, "She didn't get hurt?"

Scott nodded, "She didn't get hurt."

"What was it?" I asked as I sat beside Scott on the bench, "Was it... you know?"

"The alpha." Scott confirmed, "He did it."

"Why attack a video store though?" Stiles wondered, "Why Lydia? I can see why he'd attack Jackson but Lydia?"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Stilinski, we've got to get to class otherwise Harris will kill us. It's parent teacher conference today, remember? We're already failing chemistry."

After a few steps, Stiles asked me quietly if I was okay, "After last night-"

"I'm okay, Stiles." I murmured, "Let's just focus on Lydia."

Stiles watched me for a few more seconds as we walked up the steps before reluctantly accepting, "I'm going to go to Lydia's later to check if she's okay and ask what she remembers... Want to come?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I need to know that she's okay." He nodded, telling me that he'd see me in class, before walking away. I stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway looking around at everyone. The place was full but somehow I'd never felt more alone.

Moving to my locker, I found Allison hastily shoving balloons back into her locker, "I see you found mine and Lydia's little surprise." I laughed, worries fading for a moment. Lydia and I had _borrowed_ Allison's school folder for a few minutes earlier that month. We'd wanted to know when her birthday was and Allison wouldn't tell us (she hates her birthday) so I was in charge of getting the file whilst Lydia was the distraction. Allison's birthday was today and of course, we had to do something. Even something at simple as a locker full of balloons was better than nothing, so, that's what we opted for.

She looked at me, less than impressed, "I hate my birthday." She groaned. I rolled my eyes and laughing slightly, "Thank you, though... How did you two even find out?!"

"We have our ways." I smirked, "Why do you hate your birthday, anyway?"

"I've always hated it. I'm seventeen, it's embarrassing!" She grumbled.

I shook my head, "It's not embarrassing at all. Here's Scott coming, I'll leave you be now." She turned and straight away, a grin spread on her face. She was so in love with him and he her, "Maybe he'll take you somewhere nice if you tell him." I said to Allison, knowing that Scott could hear me, before I grinned at them both and walked to my class.

* * *

Chemistry with Mr Harris was awful as always. He warned the class that pupils below a C average were meant to come to parent teacher conference tonight. Fortunately, that didn't include me. I wasn't below a C but I definitely wasn't exactly getting straight A's, did anyone _really_ expect me to ace the subject?

I hadn't really been paying attention until Stiles nudged my side. I looked up and saw Jackson walk in through the door. Everyone stopped. Word travels fast in Beacon Hills, I suppose, it's a small town so the story of the attack would spread in only a few hours. He looked different, somehow. He looked... scared, almost. _No wonder_ , I thought, _he was attacked after all_. I couldn't help but think that if Jackson was this bad, how was Lydia handling things?

"Danny?" Stiles asked, breaking me from my thoughts, "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny said, not even bothering to turn.

"I'm going to ask anyway," Stiles shrugged, "Does anyone know what happened to Jackson and Lydia last night?"

Danny paused, "He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend?" Stiles frowned, "Hey, one more question?"

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" I sighed as I heard Stiles ask it. Of course he'd ask Danny that. _Of course_. Stiles was an idiot sometimes... actually, he was an idiot all the time. Why was I his best friend? Can anyone remind me why that dork was my best friend because I certainly don't know.

In his haste to know Danny's answer, Stiles toppled off of his seat. I covered my laugh with a cough as Mr Harris sent us a death glare. God, he really did hate us, didn't he? I pulled Stiles back down onto his seat, "You're an idiot."

He only grinned at me in reply and somehow, everything felt a little bit better.

* * *

After chemistry, Stiles and I were sitting outside on the school steps, "So, Lydia's so freaked out that she's staying home, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted in his face, a random guy's dead, Scott's skipping school with Allison and can't help and you're seeing things." Stiles listed everything that was wrong with our lives at the present time.

"And the alpha is running about killing and attacking people." I added with a nod.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, "And it's parent teacher conference tonight to top it all off."

"Don't worry." I said softly, "We'll figure it out."

He looked at me, "How do you know that?"

"We always figure it out."

We shared a smile and hopeful look before Stiles stood up, "Want to go check on Lydia now? We're both free anyway."

I nodded and stood. I needed to know if she was okay. She was Lydia Martin; the beautiful, fierce, confident, _strong_ girl... She had to be okay. She _would_ be okay, right?

* * *

"Hi, Mrs Martin." I smiled as Lydia's mom opened the door which Stiles and I stood on the step of, "I'm Millie and that's Stiles - we're Lydia's friends."

Mrs Martin gave us a kind smile, "She's mentioned you before, Millie, come in."

"Has she mentioned me?" Stiles asked. I gave him a rough nudge to the ribs and gave an apologetic smile to Lydia's mom.

"How is she?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips as she led us upstairs, "She's... coping." Mrs Martin knocked on Lydia's door and opened it, "Honey, Millie's here to see you and there's also a Stiles here as well."

"What the hell is a 'Stiles'?" Lydia grumbled. I fought back my grin.

"She, uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in." Her mom told us before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Lydia rolled onto her side, watching us both with curious eyes, "What are you two doing here?" She asked us, hand on her hip.

"We were worried about you, Lyd." I answered, "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

She patted the bed and Stiles sat down whereas I stood beside them, "I feel fantastic." Lydia breathed as she leaned closer to Stiles who immediately became flustered. I smirked, _oh Lydia._

I noticed a bottle of pills sitting next to her and examined them, "Oh, wow." I mumbled, showing them to Stiles.

"I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast." He smirked.

"I saw Shuzy..." Lydia paused, "I shaw..." I laughed and put the pills back as Lydia's face became sombre, "I saw..."

"Lydia?" I asked, crouching in front of her, "Lydia, what did you see?" She took the pills to forget but actually, it was making her remember.

"Something." Her voice was small; terrified.

"Something like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion." She breathed out.

"Did you _really_ see a mountain lion or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?" I asked, trying to get her to focus on my face but her eyes were glazed over.

"A mountain lion." She repeated again.

I picked up her stuffed giraffe plushy, "What's this?"

She looked at it and then me, "A mountain lion."

"Okay then." I nodded, putting it back on the bedside table.

"You're so drunk-" Stiles was cut off by Lydia's head promptly falling onto his lap, " _Oh_!"

I covered my mouth to stop from laughing as Stiles gaped and shifted uncomfortably, "Oh my god!"

"She needs to move... _now_." Stiles told me quickly.

I pretended to gag, "You are horrid." I groaned before gently manoeuvring Lydia away from Stiles' lap. He stood, shaking himself off, but she opened her eyes again, just staring at the wall, "We're going to go, okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we'll leave you to this whole post traumatic stress thing..." Stiles nodded as we moved to the door.

"Stay." She asked watching Stiles.

Stiles' jaw dropped, "M-Me? Stay?"

She sat up, smiling suggestively as she patted the bed again. Quickly, Stiles sat down as I rolled my eyes, "Really? Stiles, she's barely there! She's so drunk on those pills."

Stiles ignored me and instead gulped at Lydia's hands danced on his skin, "Yes, please... Stay. Please, Jackson." _Whoomp, there it is._

Stiles' face fell as the moment shattered around him, "Aaaand we're done here." He sighed. Lydia fell back down onto the bed, falling asleep again, as her phone beeped, "Want me to get that?" When she didn't reply, Stiles picked up her phone, "It's a text. I don't know how to-" He stopped and stared at the screen.

"What?" I asked him, "What's wrong?" When he didn't react, I grabbed the phone off of him and chills ran down my spine. Lydia had taken a video as the attack happened and on screen was the alpha's face, fangs bared and red eyes gleaming. I slowly raised my head to meet Stiles' eyes. He looked terrified and I could only guess that I looked the same. My heart pounded as I stared back down at the red eyed beast that had haunted me ever since that night a month or so ago.

"We need to tell Scott." I breathed out eventually. Everything felt wrong again, like we were going to do all of this work only for it to come falling down. I felt light headed, scared and panicked - basically every negative emotion there is. Stiles nodded and we left Lydia's room. I gave her one last glance hoping that she'd be okay before closing the door. No wonder she was off school and taking the pills, she was traumatised.

We walked downstairs to meet Mrs Martin who was hovering by the door, "Bye, Mrs Martin." I said, giving her a false smile, "Thanks for letting us see her."

She nodded, "It's not a problem. It's nice that you came round." She opened the door, "She always mentions you, Millie, so feel free to pop round." I gave her a convincing smile before shutting the door behind me.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Stiles as we walked out of the house and towards the Jeep.

Stiles nodded, "She's Lydia Martin, of course she'll be okay." She had to be okay. If Lydia Martin broke then, this whole town would collapse.

* * *

We ended up back at Stiles' house and Stiles tried calling Scott for what seemed like the twentieth time, "Come on, Scott," He groaned into the phone as it went straight to voice mail. He decided to leave another message, "We found something and we don't know what to do, okay? So, if you could turn your phone on right now, that would be great. Or else, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you and I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about _how_ I'm gonna kill you, but I'm gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna - _ugh_! Goodbye." He threw his phone onto the bed beside me.

"That was... pleasant." I muttered from my place on his bed.

The Sheriff popped his head around the door, "Please tell me that I'm going to hear good news at this parent teacher thing."

"Define 'good news'." Stiles requested.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioural issues." _Yeah... No, not gonna happen Papa Stilinski._

"You might want to think that definition."

"'Nuff said." The Sheriff sighed as he turned and left.

I took out my phone to see that my dad had texted me almost the exact same conversation that Stiles and his dad had just had. **From Dad; I'm expecting to hear good things at this thing tonight, Mil... No trouble and no issues is what I want. But knowing you, Stiles and Scott, that won't happen. Whatever happens, I still love you, kiddo.**

I glanced up at Stiles to see him rewatching the video that Lydia had taken, "Come on, Scott, where the hell are you?"

"Stop torturing yourself." I sighed, "He's with Allison, he'll call us back eventually. Let him believe that things are normal with him and her before we show him _this_."

"We could delete it." He said after a moment's pause.

"What?!"

"We could delete it... Let ourselves believe that things are normal."

"But it's the _alpha_ , Stiles! It might help Scott or Derek figure out who it is."

"Or it might get us killed."

"Stiles-"

"No, Millie, listen. Looking back on our lives before summer seems like a totally different life, think about how much has changed. We have the chance to stay in the dark for a little while longer. We don't have to worry about this right now. Just, trust me on this one, okay?"

He looked desperate so I nodded, "Fine, delete it but if this comes back to bite us, literally or figuratively, it's your fault."

* * *

A little while later, Stiles and I were sitting cross legged on his bed searching through the Sheriff's case files trying to find a lead on the alpha, "This is illegal, right?" I asked him as I scanned through the documents about the Hale fire.

"Probably but he's not going to lock us up, I'm his son and you're practically his daughter." Stiles smirked as he read the files.

I smiled. It was true. The Sheriff was like another parent to me. He'd always treated Scott and me like we were his own kids because we were always around. After my mom... the Sheriff was the one that helped the most. He helped my dad, helped take care of me; Sheriff Stilinski was a wonderful person. As I thought more about the Sheriff, the more worried I became until I lurched forwards, grabbing my head in pain, sending papers flying.

"Millie?" Stiles' voice sounded distorted, like I was underwater. His hands were on my shoulders, "Millie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Your dad," I hissed through the pain as he gripped my shoulders, "We need to get to your dad."

* * *

The pain only lessened when we pulled up outside the school. My head was pounding and I felt weak, almost drained, "What's going on?" Stiles asked me as he hastily stopped the car. People were running around, we could hear yells and screams, "Is it _him_?"

"Find your dad." I told him quickly, ignoring his questions, as we rushed out of the car and into the car park.

It was harder than we'd thought to find the Sheriff since there were so many people running around, "Millie!" I spun around, meeting my dad who was running towards me, "What are you doing here?! You need to get somewhere safe _now_."

"Where's the Sheriff?"

"What? No, Mil, you need-"

"Where is the Sheriff?!" I yelled.

He looked at me confused, "He's getting people to leave like we should be doing."

I turned and sought out the Sheriff. He was herding people away from _whatever_ was lurking around the cars, "Sheriff!" I shouted, "Sheriff!" He didn't hear me, "Scott!" I yelled as I saw my other best friend walking slowly around the cars.

" _Camilla_ , what's going on?" My dad hissed angry that I'd just shown up and was now acting so recklessly.

I ignored him, "Scott, get to the Sheriff!" Scott glanced over at me but didn't pay my warning any heed and instead grabbed Allison, pulling her out of the way from an approaching car. I tried to run but my dad grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back to him as the silver car that was parked in front of the Sheriff reversed and slammed into him, sending him to the ground, "Oh my god."

I fought out of my dad's grip and ran to the Sheriff, "Oh god - Dad!" Stiles was instantly by the Sheriff's side. The Sheriff was fine, it wasn't like the car was going fast but it was enough to scare us.

"It's okay," The Sheriff groaned, sitting up, "I'm okay." He lifted his leg and pulled the gun that was attached to his ankle but two gunshots rang out and it wasn't the Sheriff.

Everyone stopped.

Chris Argent lowered his gun and began to make his way towards the creature which was now lying on the ground dead. I helped the Sheriff up with Stiles' help before walking over to the animal. I stood beside Allison as we all stared at the dead mountain lion. It hadn't been the alpha that was here, it was just a mountain lion. As I stared at it, I couldn't help but feel like this was all just a plot; as though the alpha had _made_ this happen. He wanted us to be scared, wanted us to see what could happen; he wanted us to fear him and fear him I did.

I looked over my shoulder at the Sheriff who was sitting on the hood of a car as Stiles fretted around him and a bubble of anger erupted in my stomach. Sure, Scott had saved Allison but he hadn't even _attempted_ to save the Sheriff. I would make sure I shouted at him tomorrow for that. A hand fell on my shoulder, I looked up and met my dad's eyes, "Come on, Millie. Let's go home."

We double checked with the Stilinskis' that the Sheriff _was_ okay and he was okay - just a bit sore but it was nothing major, "I'll talk to you later," Stiles told me quietly, "Thank you for getting us here. Even though he still got hurt, it... it means a lot that you cared."

I shrugged, "Like you said, I'm practically his daughter." Stiles gave me a half smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Millie?" Stiles called as we walked away. I stopped, "We'll all be okay, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we will be." As I walked away, I realised that even I didn't believe it.

* * *

The drive was almost uncomfortably silent. My dad looked angry and I was not prepared to fight. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to sleep and try and forget that this had ever happened.

"Why did you come to the school tonight?" He asked me finally, giving me a sidewards glance, "You sounded desperate to see the Sheriff, like you knew something was going to happen... How?"

I shrugged, "I just... had a feeling." It was the truth, not the _full_ truth but the truth at least. I didn't want to tell my dad. I didn't want to tell him that I was seeing things, hearing things and having nightmares about the red eyes following me. Everything would be okay, wouldn't it? It would straighten itself out eventually... Hopefully.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence and as we drove through the night, I couldn't help but feel like something was watching us just out of sight; watching and waiting. It was only as we parked the car that I saw the two red eyes. I was frozen in place as I watched them disappear into the blackness of the night, "Millie?" My dad asked me, "You okay?"

I forced myself to nod, smile and get out of the car. I forced myself to pretend that everything was okay when actually _nothing_ was okay. The more I told myself that things would be okay, the more I realised that they wouldn't be. We'd get through this, we'd figure all of this out and we'd be okay... We had to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles and I had a pact that neither of us would talk to Scott until he properly apologised. We were both ridiculously angry at him. Yeah, he saved Allison but I'd warned him about the Sheriff and he _could_ have saved him from getting hit but he never. So maybe the Sheriff only had a minor injury (a bruise) but still, it could've been a lot worse. It was a little childish that we were icing Scott out but we didn't care, we just wanted him to understand that we were upset. He'd left a bunch of messages on both mine and Stiles' phone, which we both ignored, and now here we were back at school.

Stiles and I were sitting in our usual seats when Scott walked into the class. He smiled and said a 'hello' to each of us but when neither of us replied, he sighed, "Still not talking to me?" He asked as he sat down, "Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?" Stiles stared straight ahead looking increasingly angrier, "It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big - okay, you know I feel really bad about it, right?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, "And I'm sorry, Millie, for not listening to you..." He _did_ sound sincere, "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and... that I went to Derek for help?"

I glanced at Stiles who seemed to have a waging war going on in his head, " _If_ we were talking to you, we'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him but we're not talking to you so..."

Never mind curiosity killing the cat, curiosity killed _Stiles_ and he groaned before turning, "What did he say?"

I smirked before turning to Scott as well who smiled gratefully at us both, "He wants me to get angry."

"Wait, what?" I asked, "He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but every time you try to do that, you nearly kill someone, and that someone's usually me." Stiles scoffed. He had a point. Scott _still_ didn't have a very good grasp of his animal side. I couldn't blame him for going to Derek but still, making Scott get angry was a bad way for him to learn control.

"I know," Scott nodded, "That's what he means when he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"How is he going to teach you how to control it?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "I don't think he knows either."

"Well, when are you seeing him?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work... Well, that gives us to the end of the day then."

"To do what?"

"To teach you ourselves." Stiles sighed. Oh this would not end well...

* * *

We were sitting in the library during our break as Stiles tried to come up with a plan. I sat back, ignoring Stiles and Scott's conversation and instead opting to look around the room. Lydia and Allison were sitting at the table across from ours. Scott had been warned to stay away from Allison by Derek so he was currently hiding behind a book making it look so completely obvious that he was avoiding her. _Boys_. Subtlety wasn't Scott's strong point by any means at all.

I felt like someone was watching me so I turned, meeting the eyes of a curly haired boy who was in some of my classes. He ducked back into his book quickly, hiding his face, but I saw a blush coat his cheeks. Isaac Lahey was his name, I'm sure. I'd never spoken much to him before but he seemed nice enough. He was quiet and always blended in. There were rumours going around about his dad... _hurting_ him and he was always quite skittish. I smiled slightly before turning back to Stiles and Scott vowing in my head to talk to Isaac soon.

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" I asked Stiles.

"I think so." He nodded.

"Does that mean that you don't hate me now?" Scott asked, glancing at the two of us.

"No, we don't hate you but your crap infiltrated our lives which means we have to fix it. Besides, I'm a much better Yoda than Derek." Stiles smirked.

"That's true. Derek would be an awful Yoda." I nodded.

"Okay, yeah," Scott agreed, "You two teach me."

"Yeah, we'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda we will be." Stiles laughed.

"You are _such_ a dork." I groaned.

"I said it backwards." Stiles told Scott who seemed less than impressed.

"Yeah, I know."

"All right, you know what, I _definitely_ still hate you. Uh huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles began to grab his things and grabbed the book that Scott hid behind. I stood up, following Stiles out as Scott looked like a lost puppy before scampering past us as Allison yelled on him to wait up before chasing after him.

We found her in the hall looking upset, "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Scott's acting weird, like he's avoiding me or something." This is why I'd never been in a relationship before. It was too much effort and too much worrying, "Can you ask if I've done anything wrong?"

"Allison, I _know_ for a fact that you've not done anything." I smiled, "It's just Scott. Trust me, I'll make him come around." She smiled at me before leaving and I looked at Stiles, "We need to teach him control _now_."

* * *

"So what exactly _is_ your plan here, Stilinski?" I asked Stiles as we were out on the Lacrosse pitch.

"Oh, you'll see." Stiles smirked, "I think you'll like the plan... Here put this on." He said to Scott, handing him a heart monitor.

Scott looked down at it, "Isn't this a heart monitor for the track team?" He asked as he clipped it around himself.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles nodded.

"Borrowed." I smirked knowing fine well that Stiles had stolen it.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles told us, "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone as he jogs, you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

Scott glanced down into Stiles' hands, "Isn't that Coach's phone?" Of course it would be.

"That, I stole." Stiles confirmed.

"Why?"

"Your heart rate goes up as you go wolf, right? So, when you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles said. Sometimes he was just far too smart for his own good.

"Scott, honestly, without Stiles you'd be dead." I input into their conversation, "So, what _is_ the actual plan?" Stiles held up a roll of duct tape and unzipped his bag showing numerous Lacrosse balls, "We're going to hit him with Lacrosse balls?"

"With his hands duct taped." Stiles nodded. Grinning, we both turned to Scott who looked like he was one second away from bolting.

Two minutes later, I was weighing a Lacrosse ball in my hand as Scott stood, hands taped together behind his back, "Just throw it?" I asked Stiles who nodded, "Remember," I smirked to Scott, "don't get angry." I chucked the ball at Scott, it hit him in the centre of his torso. He doubled over as a loud groan escaped his mouth, "This feels so good."

Stiles grinned at me before he took a shot at hitting Scott. He hit him in the neck and I grimaced, "Okay, that one... kinda hurt." Scott grunted.

"Quiet." Stiles ordered, "You're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate; about keeping calm." The boy was enjoying this far too much.

I tossed another ball as Scott, hitting his shoulder, "Staying _calm_." Scott chanted to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. I almost felt bad but then I remembered that Scott had made us angry. He might have been my best friend but I was totally allowed to enjoy this.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Scott yelled as Stiles pelted him with ball after ball.

"I think your aim's improving, Stiles." I grinned.

"Gee, I _wonder_ why." Scott hissed.

"Hey, don't get angry." Stiles smirked before we threw a few more.

We only stopped when Scott fell to the ground, groaning. The heart monitor was beeping almost erratically. Scott ripped the tape from his hands and hit the ground, "Scott?" Stiles asked as we stared at the heart monitor.

After a few moments, his heart rate began to drop. He had controlled it... barely. We jogged over to him, "Scott?" I asked him as he rolled backwards, "You started to change."

"The anger," He panted, "the angrier I got the stronger I felt." He told us.

"So, it _is_ anger then," Stiles said, "Derek's right."

"I can't be around Allison." Scott said.

"Just because she makes you happy?"

"No, because she makes me _weak_." Scott told us. I glanced at Stiles and then back down to Scott; how the hell were we going to help him control it?

* * *

Scott and Stiles were in the locker rooms changing so I decided to wander around the halls until our free period was over. I found Jackson sitting in front of the lockers. I was about to walk past when I noticed how he looked. He was pale and clammy and a sense of dread settled in my stomach, "Jackson? Are you okay?"

He smirked, "Did you - Millie Evans - really just ask me that? Are _you_ okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at least he sounded okay and he was still as arrogant as ever, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit?"

"Nice to know chivalry ain't dead." I muttered under my breath before sitting next to him, "So, _why_ are you sitting in the middle of the hall?"

He shrugged, "It's better than sitting in class."

I gave a short breath of laugher which he looked genuinely surprised at, "Did you just _laugh_ at something I said?" He asked, smirking, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

I laughed, shoving him with my shoulder, "Shut up." He smiled slightly and silence fell.

Jackson was the one who broke the silence after a minute, "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, "Did you really just apologise? I think I might pass out!"

He didn't react, "Millie, I'm serious." He told me quietly, "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you, Stiles and Scott - more so to you though, you're the best out of your loser friends." There he was, the normal Jackson Whittemore insulting us once again, "You must really hate me, huh?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes."

"At least you're honest," He laughed slightly, "I'm not a _bad_ guy... not all the time."

I smirked, "Prove it, Whittemore."

"What the hell?" I turned meeting Stiles who looked less than impressed, Scott stood beside him just looking like his usual lost puppy self. Seriously, that boy was a straight up _puppy_ with his big eyes and lopsided jaw.

"Hey, guys." I smiled, "Ready for class?"

Stiles was angry - fuming, actually - so Scott replied for him, "Yeah."

"I'll see you later." Jackson said to me as I stood and Stiles' face conformed to one I'd never seen before. Scott just looked extra confused.

"Don't you have some kid to go beat up?" Stiles scoffed.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Come on, we'll be late for class." Scott said as he put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and manoeuvred him away from Jackson.

"Jackson? Really, Millie?" Stiles hissed.

I rolled my eyes but Scott was the one who answered, "Are you jealous?"

Stiles scoffed, "No, I just _hate_ Jackson."

"Someone sounds jealous, what do you think, Mil?" Scott smirked.

I grinned, "I think someone is a little bit jealous." I teased Stiles, poking his arm.

Stiles groaned, "I hate you two!"

Scott and I grinned at one another before Scott frowned, "I can still smell it."

"Smell what?"

"In the locker rooms, it smelled like something was _rotting_ or dying or something... Can you smell it?"

I shook my head, "No... but I can _feel_ it." The dread that I'd felt since talking to Jackson was still there, settled in the pit of my stomach ready and waiting. Something bad was going to happen and none of us would be prepared for it.

* * *

"Sit, sit, sit!" Coach told us, "We've got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker!"

We piled in, Scott sitting in his usual seat and Stiles and I heading to ours which were just across from Scott's, though mine was behind Stiles', "Stiles, sit behind m-" Scott's pleads were cut off by Allison's appearance as she hurriedly came towards us. I gave her a small smile as I sat behind Stiles. How Scott would get out of this one, I didn't know.

"This isn't gonna go well, is it?" Stiles mumbled to me as we watched Allison try and make plans with a very uncomfortable Scott.

"Probably not."

Coach slammed a book down on the table, "Let's do a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about- uh... McCall?"

Scott's head snapped up, "What?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?" _Oh, Scott_. With all of this werewolf business, Scott was barely passing any of his classes so obviously, he hadn't done the reading. He was too busy playing tag with Derek around an empty parking lot.

"How about the reading of the Gettysburg Address." Coach said sarcastically.

"Uh, what?"

"That's sarcasm, McCall. Are you familiar with 'sarcasm'?"

Scott spared Stiles and I a side glance, "Very." I smirked. _Stiles and I? Sarcastic? Never..._

"Did you do the reading or no?"

"Um... I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in my class. Come on, buddy! You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Coach groaned, "How about the previous night's reading?" Scott shook his head, "Night before that?" Scott looked down, "How about you summarise _anything_ you've ever read in your _entire_ life?"

I could hear a faint 'beeping' noise and tore my eyes away from the car wreck that Scott was in and glanced over Stiles' shoulder. Scott's heart rate was going up and up and if he didn't calm down, we would all be his dinner.

"No?" Coach asked, "A blog? How about off the back of a cereal box? Anything?" Scott kept his head down, "Thank you, McCall. Thank you for extinguishing my last flicker of hope that I had for this generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practise, you're doing suicide runs."

Stiles looked back at me and then we stared down at the heart monitor. Scott's heart had reached 165; he had to calm down _now_. Neither Stiles or I could do anything and instead waited for the inevitable to happen but it never happened. His heart rate began to drop and soon, it was at a normal level. I looked over to Scott only to see his and Allison's hands clasped.

I smiled, "He was wrong." I mumbled to Stiles, "She doesn't make him weak, she makes him _strong_."

* * *

"It's her." I told Scott as we walked out of Coach's class.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Allison. She doesn't make you weak, Scott, she makes you strong."

Scott still looked confused to Stiles cut in, "Remember what you told me on the night of the full moon? You were thinking about Allison - about protecting her?" Scott nodded, "Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game? You heard her voice. She brought you back so that you could score. You didn't try and kill her in the locker rooms either. She brings you back, is all we're saying."

"No, that's not always true because literally any time I'm kissing or touching her-"

"That's only you being a horny teenage boy who just thinks about sex." I interrupted. Scott smiled, "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah... Sorry." He laughed slightly.

"Back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay?" I told him, "Scott, she doesn't make you weak; she makes you _strong._ She's like an anchor for you."

"You mean because I love her."

"Exactly." Stiles nodded.

I grinned, "You love her?"

"Did I just say that?" Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, you did." I smiled.

"I love her. I'm totally in love with her."

"I'm happy for you, Scotty." I nudged his side, "She totally loves you, too, I think."

"And that's beautiful." Stiles sighed, "But before you go write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? You obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Scott nodded, snapping out of his 'Allison' trance, "What do I do?"

"I don't know... Yet."

"Is this plan going to get me into trouble?"

Stiles shrugged, "Most likely."

"And _that_ is my cue to leave." I said patting both of their shoulders, "Good luck with whatever Stiles is about to make you do, Scott."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Scott asked, eyes pleading that I stayed.

"Sorry, Scott, wish I could get into the trouble you two are about to get in to but... I don't even have an excuse - I just don't want to go." I grinned at the two before leaving.

* * *

I walked into my house and was greeted by my dad who was doing work in his office. He popped his head out to give me a click 'hello' before retreating to continue working. Truthfully, I didn't understand the whole 'accountant' thing but whatever. I headed upstairs to take a shower and then do homework. I would have an uneventful night, or so I thought. It was an hour or two later, when the sun was going down, that my night changed. I'd been sitting on my bed finishing off an extra credit sheet that Mr Harris had given to me when my eyes began burning again. I yelped in pain and clutched my head.

* * *

 _"I'm going to kill you two!" Derek yelled, pointing his finger at Stiles and Scott, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do; attract the whole state to the school?!"_

 _Scott shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud."_

 _"Yeah, it was loud and it was_ awesome _!" Stiles beamed,_ _"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles said to Derek's unimpressed face._

 _"Wait, what'd you do with him?" Scott demanded, peering into Derek's empty Camaro._

 _"What?" Derek asked, turning, "I didn't do anything."_

 _The boys were about to protest when all of a sudden Derek was hoisted into the air, blood instantly trickling from his mouth. Scott and Stiles staggered backwards as they stared the culprit in the face. The red eyes of the large, hulking beast stared back at them before throwing Derek's body to the side. Derek Hale was dead._

* * *

I was gasping in air, clutching at my bedsheets. I had to get to them, I had to warn them. I staggered to my feet, feeling slightly light headed, and grabbed my phone quickly dialling Stiles' number. He didn't pick up. I needed to get to the school... The only way to do that would be to take my dad's car, walking took too long. I grabbed his keys and fled from the house. Quickly, I got into the car and flung it into reverse. I had to get there quickly. I had to try and save Derek. I might not have liked him much but I couldn't let him die, could I? Oh, my dad would _not_ be happy when I got home. Sure, he let me drive his car when I wanted but right now, I'd stolen it. Yeah, he wouldn't like that very much but that was a burden I didn't mind bearing. I didn't care. I needed to get to them.

Stiles had been trying to figure out what I was over the past couple of weeks. Scott suggested that I was a psychic which was about the most reasonable guess we had so far. I was just trying not to concentrate on the fact that I was having visions or whatever you'd call them. My phone buzzed from its place on the passengers seat. I glanced over at it to see ' **Dad calling** ' appear on screen, "Sorry, dad." I whispered as I put my foot on the gas.

I probably broke every speed limit in Beacon Hills as I drove to the school and I only got there in five minutes. Maybe I still had time to fix all of this. Maybe Derek wouldn't _die_. I wasn't sure if I was seeing the future or not and I wasn't at all sure if the future could be changed after I'd seen it but I could sure as hell try.

Hastily, I slammed on the breaks, narrowly missing Derek's black Camaro. He was standing outside of it, Scott and Stiles in front of him talking about something, I had time! I ran towards the three and Derek turned, staring at me confused about why _I_ was here and why my heart was racing, "Millie?" Scott asked as I stopped in front of them.

"You need to go," I told Derek, "He's coming and he's going to-"

My words were cut off as Derek's body was hoisted into the air, blood trickling from his mouth, "No..." I whispered. I was too late. I couldn't save him. I stayed frozen in my spot as the Alpha's head appeared above Derek's shoulder. Its red eyes stared in to mine, chilling me to the bone. The alpha threw Derek's body to the side and growled. Scott and Stiles began to run but I stayed still. I couldn't move. It hadn't looked away from me yet and I hadn't looked away from it either.

"Millie, come on!" Scott yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. My feet moved on their own accord but my mind was still as scared and as shocked as ever. We ran upstairs and into the school. Before the two slammed the doors shut, keeping us from the Alpha, I glanced at Derek's body. Derek Hale was dead and I couldn't save him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lock it!" Scott yelled to Stiles who obviously shot back a sarcastic reply, "Grab something then!" I stayed frozen in place behind the two. I couldn't stop seeing the great hulking beast with the bared fangs and red eyes that had haunted me for so long. And oh _god_ , the blood - Derek's blood. Derek was _dead_ and the Alpha was going to _kill_ us, too.

I barely even noticed that Stiles slipped outside, heading for pliers that were on the ground to hold the door in place, until Scott was yelling again for him to hurry up. My head was spinning, vision blurring at the edges. It felt like all of the air had gone out of my body so I was just standing there, eyes wide and hands trembling as Scott and Stiles peered out of the door - eyes searching for the Alpha. The Alpha was here and he had _killed_ Derek and I couldn't save any of us. I felt sick or like I was going to pass out. Scott and Stiles were talking animatedly, trying to figure out what to do. I might have been frozen but the rest of the world was in chaos around me. How had everything gone so wrong _so_ quickly?

Hands landed on my shoulders, shaking me out of the trance I was in, "Millie, we have to go!" Scott exclaimed, "We have to go now!"

I stared at Scott, tears in my eyes, "I- I couldn't save him..." I whispered.

Scott's face softened. He could hear my heart hammering against my ribs and Stiles stepped up beside me, "Millie, this isn't your fault." He told me quietly.

"Everything's going to be okay." Scott nodded, "We just need to go right now, okay?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, swallowing my fears, and only opened them again when we heard the alpha's loud howl radiate through the school. We glanced at each other before we began running. I might have been terrified but if we wanted to stay alive, we had to go. We ran into one of the empty English classrooms, "The desk." I hissed before rushing to one side to push it. Scott helped me push as Stiles began to pull.

"Stop, stop." Stiles said quickly, "This isn't going to hold him."

"I know."

"It's your boss."

"What?" Scott hissed.

"Deaton? The alpha? Your boss." Stiles told us.

"No!" Scott disagreed.

"But... why would _Deaton_ want to hurt us?" I asked Stiles, "All he's ever done is help!"

"Think about it," Stiles sighed, "He disappears and then the next minute, the alpha shows up and throws Derek twenty feet through the air. Oh, yeah, like _that's_ a coincidence."

"It's not him." Scott refused to believe Stiles. It wasn't Doctor Alan Deaton, it _couldn't_ be him, he was just a vet for god's sake.

"He _killed_ Derek." Stiles hissed.

"No, Derek's not dead; he can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. Derek's dead and we're next-"

"Enough!" I almost yelled, "We need to get out of here. That thing, whether it's Deaton or not, is going to come and kill us so if we want to stay alive, we have to go to the Jeep or- or _something_!" The two of them agreed with me, "And Scott, seriously think about quitting your job."

We moved to the windows and Scott tried to open them, "They won't open. The school's climate controlled." Stiles said.

"So we break through them." Scott offered.

"Which will make a lot of noise." I added, "He'll hear us straight away and will have found us before we can even make it to the Jeep."

"Then we run really fast." Scott tried again before pausing, "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles frowned as we followed Scott's line of vision.

"It's... bent." Scott realised.

"Like dented?" Stiles asked.

"No, I mean bent!" Stiles and I stared out of the window again and I noticed what Scott had been talking about. The hood of the Jeep _was_ in fact bent.

"What the hell?" Stiles muttered. We barely had time to move let alone speak when something flew through the window, shattering the glass around us. The three of us fell to the floor. The object skidded to a slow stop on the floor and Stiles raised the flash light towards it.

"Is that your-"

Stiles cut my question off, "That's my battery!" He tried to stand up but Scott promptly pulled him back down, "We have to move!"

"He could be right outside!" Scott argued.

"Scott, he _is_ right outside." I exclaimed, "He knows we're in here."

Scott sighed, "Just let me take a look!" He peaked out of the window, eyes scanning the area to make sure that we were safe, which we were, for the moment anyway.

"Can we move now?" I asked after Scott said there was nothing.

"Yeah, we can move now." Scott said, clearly nervous.

We began to sneak out of the classroom as Stiles nervously flashed the torch in every direction, just making sure that we were in the clear. Scott moved down the hall but Stiles pulled him back, "No, no, no; somewhere without windows."

"Everywhere has windows." Scott frowned.

"Somewhere with _less_ windows."

I rolled my eyes, "Stiles, I'm not hiding in the janitor's closet."

"The locker room." Scott realised. We nodded at each other before we began to walk quickly towards the locker room. The alpha wouldn't find us in here, right?

"Can you not call your dad?" I asked as we made our way into the locker room.

"And tell him what?" Stiles frowned.

"Anything!" Scott hissed, "Gas leak, a fire; whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off!"

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, my dad included?"

"Don't they have guns?" I asked.

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

I pursed my lips and gave a curt nod as I remembered the events that had happened on that night with Derek wanting us to cut his arm off, "Don't think I'll ever forget."

"Then we- we have to- We have to find a way out and just _run_ for it!" Scott panicked.

I shook my head, "There's nothing near the school for about a mile."

"What about Derek's car?"

"That could work." Stiles shrugged, "We go outside, we get the keys off his body and we take the car."

"And him." I mumbled.

"Fine, whatever." Stiles scoffed as he turned towards the locker room door. He reached for the handle but Scott stopped him.

"I think I heard something."

"Wait, what?" Stiles hissed.

"Quiet!" We froze and listened as though our lives depended on it, which they did actually. Footsteps began to come towards the door. I grabbed Stiles' flashlight, turning it off, as we backed up from the door, "Hide!" Scott hissed.

Quickly and noisily, Stiles threw himself into a locker and shut the door. Scott and I did the same. I closed the door and immediately, my heart began to race again. I was never a fan of tight spaces. I held my breath, trying to calm down but mostly trying to not throw up the smell of sweat and old socks inside the locker.

I watched with wide eyes as someone walked into the locker rooms. I pushed my hand against my mouth trying to mask my heavy breathing. It was too dark to see a face but it was a man, I realised. He walked towards the locker that had Scott hidden in it before he opened it. Scott let out a loud yell as Stiles and I burst out of our lockers to try and ambush the 'alpha'... Only, the 'alpha' wasn't actually the alpha.

The school janitor screamed out in shock. Who could blame him? We did just attack him, after all.

"Shh! Quiet!" Stiles hissed, not wanting to attract the alpha's attention again.

"Quiet?!" The janitor exclaimed, "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me? All three of you get out!"

"Will you just let us talk?" I pleaded him, "Please!"

"Get the hell out of here right now."

"Just _one_ second to explain!"

"Just shut up and go." He snapped, shoving the three of us into the corridor. All of a sudden, he was pulled back into the room, door slamming shut as he started screaming. Blood splattered on the frosted glass window and I leapt backwards, heart painfully pounding against my ribs.

Scott jumped to the handle, trying desperately to open it, but it wouldn't budge. We couldn't save him. Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulders, pulling him from the door and down the hall, "Go! Go!" He hissed before grabbing my arm and yanking me too.

I followed behind the two as we quickly ran down the hallways. My mind was a mess. The janitor - _Derek_... We couldn't save them. The alpha was toying with us, slowly killing people around us until it finally got to us. We ranto the doors at the end of the hall only to find out that the alpha had so kindly blocked us in. Stiles' attempts to open the doors were futile since the alpha had pushed a _dumpster_ in front of the doors, barricading us in here for the time being. Scott pulled him away and we decided to go and find another way out of here.

"I'm not dying in here. I'm not dying in school!" Stiles hyperventilated. It was almost comforting knowing that he was as terrified as I was.

"Why's he doing this?" I asked Scott. My voice was trembling and wavering on every syllable.

"Me!" Scott groaned, "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Why is it trying to _kill_ us?!" I hissed, "If it wants you in its pack, instead of trying to scare you, he should just come and ask you!"

"A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's beautiful." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott slowed down, eyes staring out of the window terrified. Stiles and I looked out and I felt my heart plummet.

The alpha was standing on top of the roof across from us, watching us. It never missed a beat and began running for us, black paws pounding on the tiles. We began running for our lives, literally. This beast had set its heart on killing us and I got the feeling that it wouldn't give up without a very furious, bloody fight.

The windows shattered behind us as the alpha crashed through them. It growled loudly as it chased after us. It would catch up to us sooner or later. We threw ourselves through a set of doors and raced down the stairwell. Our feet were heavy on the floor as we ran, possibly the fastest we'd ever ran before, and we ended up in the basement.

Petrified, we hid behind some old lockers. We had nowhere to go now. The alpha was so close. Its low growls echoed through the dark basement and my hand gripped Scott's so tight that I was probably going to leave bruises. Its growls and hisses were coming closer to us and my whole body trembled. I looked at Scott and saw the terror clear on his face. I knew we were in a life or death situation only because Scott was scared. Scott was the leader; the fearless leader only now... he wasn't so fearless, "Go." He whispered to Stiles and I and we complied.

"We have to do something." Stiles mumbled.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it; _something_."

Stiles' hands dug around in his pockets and shushed our attempts to ask what he was doing. He pulled out his keys and tossed them to the other side of the room. Faster than I could blink, the alpha had rushed to the keys; ready to attack. Stiles and I slammed the door shut, "The desk!" I yelled to Scott, "Move the desk!"

Together, we pushed the desk up against the door; trapping the alpha in the room... for now, "It won't hold him in there for very long." I said as I released a shaky breath. The alpha roared from the room and I flinched, "Get across, Scott." I told him.

Stiles and I were on one side of the desk and Scott was on the other, "What?"

"Climb over." I repeated. Scott quickly hopped over as Stiles craned over the desk to try and look through the window in the door, "What are you doing?!"

"I just want to get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?" Scott hissed.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out." Stiles clambered onto the table, looking through the small window. He was smiling, the complete and utter idiot was _smiling_ literally in the face of death, "Yeah, that's right; we got you. I'm not scared of you."

"Stiles, _stop_!" I hissed. The alpha's long claws shook the door making Stiles roll off of the desk.

"I'm not scared of you! You're in there and we're out here; you're not going anyw-" A loud crash erupted from inside the room. It had _leapt_ through the _ceiling_. Tiles fell to the floor as it did so. Slowly, our eyes looked up.

"It's in the air ducts." I whispered as the ceiling groaned under the weight. We glanced at each other and then back up to the bending tiles before taking off again.

We managed to get away from it, or at least we thought we had, when Scott stopped us, "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles asked, looking around.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott frowned, "Wait... I know that ringtone! It's Allison's phone..."

"Allison?" I asked, "She's here? Why?"

"I don't know. Stiles give me your phone!" Scott snapped. Stiles complied and Scott called her quickly. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited, "No, it's me. Where are you? Where are you _right now_? Where are you exactly? Well, get to the lobby; go now!" He hung up and we began our jog to the lobby.

We threw the doors open and coincidentally, Allison burst through the doors on the other side at the same time. She was okay. The alpha hadn't hurt her... yet.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asked, voice terse and worried.

"Because you asked me to..." She frowned.

"I asked you to?" Allison took her phone out, showing a message that Scott had apparently sent. It said to meet us at the school urgently. I knew that Scott hadn't sent the text and neither had Stiles or I so that meant-

"Oh, god." I whispered realised who had sent it.

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this text?"

"Because I didn't."

"Okay, did you drive here?" Stiles asked, hastily changing the subject. We didn't have time to exchange details. We just needed to get the hell out of here _now_.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here?!" I exclaimed.

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked before her phone began to ring again. She answered it and asked, "Where are you?" I could only presume that it was either Lydia or Jackson on the other end.

Within a few seconds, the doors opened and in strode Jackson and Lydia, "Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asked, impatiently. The air ducts creaked overhead and I glanced at Scott as they bent.

"Run!" Scott shouted. Without question, we all began running. Our feet pounded on the ground as we rushed upstairs. The ceiling in the lobby came down with a loud crash, the alpha fell down too.

I willed myself to run faster as we ran into the cafeteria. We slammed the doors shut, Scott locking it, before we all began to push stacks of chairs against the door, barricading it shut.

"Guys, just wait a second!" Stiles' pleas fell on deaf eyes, "Guys; just listen, okay? Guys- _Hello_!" We all spun around, "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" We all took a sharp inhale of breath. We really hadn't thought this one through very well.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on because I am _freaking_ out here! And- and I'd really like to know why." Allison pleaded her boyfriend. Scott pulled out of her embrace, probably to go think of some easy way to say what was happening.

Jackson, Lydia and Allison turned to Stiles and I, "Well?" Jackson asked.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles told them.

"What?" Lydia asked, absolutely terrified.

"The janitor's dead." I nodded.

Allison looked to Scott, "What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" She forced herself to laugh.

"Wha- Who killed him?" Jackson asked us.

I looked at Stiles and he looked back at me, maybe we'd let Scott answer this time.

"No, no, no." Lydia said, voice trembling, "This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion-"

"Don't you get it?" Jackson hissed, "There wasn't a mountain lion!"

"Who was it?!" Allison snapped, "What does he want? What's happening? _Scott_!"

My eyes landed on Scott who looked just as terrified and as confused as the rest of us, "I-I don't know! I just - if we go out there, he's going to kill us."

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia asked, voice rising in pitch.

" _Who_ is it?!" Allison cried desperately. She really wanted an answer and the one that was about to be said was the stupidest thing I'd heard.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said, turning to face us.

 _Oh, hell no._

"Wait, Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked us. He stared at me and then looked to Scott for answers. I was too confused, too _angry_ to speak.

"Are- are you sure?" Allison squeaked. Although she had wanted answers, I don't think this was the one she was looking for.

"I saw him." Scott nodded. _Scott you son of a -_

"The mountain lion-"

"No! Derek killed them!" Scott cut across Lydia.

" _All_ of them?" Allison's eyes were wide with terror.

"Yeah; starting with his own sister and the bus driver _and_ the guy in the video store. It's been Derek this whole time. He's in here with us and if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us, too." Scott lied. I looked up at Stiles. He swallowed nervously. Scott had just thrown Derek under the bus like that; so easily and without any thought to it. How could he?

"Call the cops." Jackson ordered Stiles.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Apparently, Jackson was the kind of guy who never took 'no' for an answer and those are the kind of guys that you want to stay away from.

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? _Noh_." Stiles drawled sarcastically, throwing a Spanish accent on the last word. Trust Stiles to still be a sarcastic idiot in a time like this, "Look, _Derek_ killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." So, we were supposed to go along with Scott's 'Derek' plan then?

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department!" Jackson yelled, "Call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia said as she pulled out her phone.

"No, Lydia, can you hold on a second?" Stiles asked as he waked towards her but Jackson stalked towards Stiles too, cornering him. Quickly, Lydia called 911, "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School, we need you to- but-" She took the phone from her ear, "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" I asked incredulously.

"Said they got a tip warning them that there are going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said that if I called again they were going to trace my number and have me arrested!"

"So, call again." Allison urged her.

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles said, "They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing _anyone_?" Allison asked us.

All of us turned to Scott, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia cried.

"No!" Scott exclaimed, "I mean, I don't know." Scott really wasn't good at all of the 'lying' stuff, was he?

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked again.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped. Hurt flashed across Allison's face and she stepped back. Stiles pushed Scott away from the others. I stood motionless in my spot as the impact of tonight's events hit me. The alpha was trying to kill us; _all_ of us. I couldn't die like this. I had the chance to prevent all of this and I'd blown it. Derek had died because of me, the janitor too, and now we were trapped in here waiting to be killed.

Allison walked over to me, "You okay?" She asked softly. I shook my head, "Me either." For some reason, knowing that someone else felt the same comforted me.

We didn't say anything else and instead just stood in silence, letting ourselves be swept away with the darkness of our thoughts. It wasn't until Stiles punched Jackson in the face that I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Jackson, are you okay?!" Allison yelped, rushing towards him. I glanced at Lydia who looked furious. Allison was doing Lydia's job. Allison was comforting _her_ boyfriend, of course Lyd was going to be upset.

Stiles began to call his dad, realising that it _was_ our only hope now, but something interrupted him. The cafeteria doors started rattling, someone was trying to get in, "We're at the school, dad. At the _school_." Stiles said as we all backed up.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Lydia panicked as she clung to Jackson. My hand was fisted in Stiles' jacket as his arm shot out, protecting me from whoever was trying to get in.

"The kitchen. There's a stairwell in the kitchen." He realised.

"But that only leads up." Scott frowned.

"Anywhere is better than here." I hissed as the bolts on the door frame were slowly unscrewed. We all started sprinting towards the kitchen and up the stairs. We ran through the corridors, trying several classrooms before bursting in Mr Harris' - the only unlocked room. Scott hooked a stool under the door, blocking it for now, as we all caught out breaths.

None of us said anything as we heard a growl emit from the hall; the alpha was out there. Footsteps sounded, slowly - painfully slowly - and a shadow passed by the door. We all released breaths as it walked past the class we were all hiding in. If it had realised we were in here... No, I couldn't think like that.

"There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles frowned as Scott asked about mine and Jackson's available cars that were parked outside.

"What about this?" Scott asked, referring to a door, "It leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." I pointed out.

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his _body_ has it." Stiles muttered.

"I can get it." Scott nodded, "I can find him by scent; by blood."

"No, Scott," I said, putting my hand on his arm, "you can't."

"I'm getting the key."

Allison blocked Scott's path, "Are you serious?" She hissed.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here." Scott shrugged.

"You can't go unarmed."

Scott grabbed the pointer that was on the floor, one that Mr Harris used in classes, "It's better than nothing!" He defended.

"There's got to be something else." I wondered.

"There is." Lydia said as her eyes moved to the cupboard where all of the chemicals were stored.

"What? We're going to throw acid on him?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "No, we're going to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." Stiles frowned, trying to mimic her words but couldn't, "What? I read it somewhere." Lydia explained as we all stared at her.

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles said.

Jackson raised his eyebrows before elbowing the glass, shattering it. Quickly, Lydia began to get the ingredients, mixing them all together, "Jackson, hand me the sulphuric acid." Jackson complied and Lydia finished making the cocktail.

I took a deep breath as Scott readied himself to go, "I'm coming with you."

All eyes snapped to me, "Millie, no." Scott said shaking his head.

"You're staying here with me." Stiles told me.

"This is insane!" Allison cried, "You can't do this; you can't go out there!"

"We can't sit around waiting for the Sheriff to check his messages."

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's already killed three people!"

"And we're next." Scott said. Allison pulled Scott aside and Stiles walked over to me.

"Millie, you're not going out there."

"Stiles, I have to, you-"

" _Camilla_ ," Stiles' voice was terse, "you could die."

"We could die in here, Stiles!" I hissed, "I have to do something. Don't you remember the first time my eyes did that thing; I made Scott turn back? I made him _not_ attack you?"

Stiles nodded, "So?"

"What if that's power related? What if Scott didn't back off from shock that my eyes were white but _because_ my eyes were white?" Stiles blinked, confused.

"You're not going." He told me strongly.

My shoulders sunk, "I'll be safe, Stiles. I promise."

"If you-" I cut him off by throwing myself into his arms, squeezing him tightly. He squeezed me back just as hard. My eyes burned but it wasn't with my power -whatever the hell that was - no, they burned with tears. I pulled back when I heard a sniff from across the room.

Lydia was watching me with watering eyes, "Please don't go."

"It's stupid. Let McCall go." Jackson agreed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Jackson Whittemore was _worried_ about me." I teased with a nervous smile, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to come back; we both are."

Scott pulled away from Allison, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded, "Let's go."

We walked to the door and opened it. In one hand, I held the cocktail and in the other, I held Scott's hand tightly, "It's gonna be okay." He whispered to me but I could tell that he was having a hard time believing it.

"It better be."

The corridor was dark and quiet which only made the fear worse. We walked together in silence, too scared to speak, as Scott followed the scent of the janitor's blood.

"Scott, if we-"

"We're not."

"But-"

"No." He paused, turning to me and forcing me to look at him, "We're not going to die." He assured me, "Why did you come with me, Millie?"

I shrugged, wiping my eyes, "I didn't want you to go yourself... I thought I could help."

"That's the reason we're going to survive. We have each other. We're going to be fine." He nodded as we began walking, hands still joined, "I'm going to make sure we come out of this alive... Besides, Stiles would kill us both."

I managed a weak laugh, "He would."

Scott sniffed the air and he led me into the gym. He stopped short of the bleachers, "He's in here?" I whispered.

Scott nodded, "I can smell him."

"Where?"

Scott nodded to the bleachers, "Under there." Slowly, we made our way under the bleachers, eyes searching for the janitor or the alpha. I could smell it, too. The rich, coppery smell; blood. Scott stopped, sniffing again, as a small dripped landed on his cheek. He wiped it quickly and his finger came away red. Our eyes raised upwards to see the janitor's body, bloodied and slashed. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling sick, and pressed myself against Scott's side. The janitor's cold eyes stared down at us and I could still see the fear in them. Though he was dead, I still saw the warning in his eyes that screamed ' _run_ '.

Scott climbed on one of the poles of the bleachers, reaching up to take the keys, when suddenly, metal began clanking. The bleachers were folding up again. That had been the alpha's plan; to trap and kill us both here. Scott's hand stretched out again, still trying to get the keys, "Scott, we have to go." He didn't pay attention and instead kept trying to reach for the keys, "Scott, please!"

My heart raced as I glanced between him and the folding bleachers, "Scott, I swear to God, if you don't get those keys now, I'm going to-"

His hands wrapped around the keys and he dropped to the ground, "Run!" We ran as fast as we could from the bleachers, him clutching the keys and me clutching the cocktail. The bleachers were coming closer and closer. I pushed myself to go faster and leapt out from behind them, landing on the hard floor, panting. Scott rolled out beside me and grabbed the cocktail from my shaking hands. He pulled me up as a growl sounded from the other side of the gym.

We turned to face the alpha. My heart began to beat erratically as it stalked towards us, "Come on." Scott whispered, "Come and get me."

The ground shook as it thundered towards him, eyes glowing and fangs bared. Scott threw the cocktail as hard as he could. The bottle shattered on the beast, covering it in the chemicals but... nothing happened. Lydia had said that it would ignite but _nothing_ had happened.

The alpha shook itself off and got back into position, "Come on!" Scott yelled. I turned and began to run but Scott let out a yelp. The alpha had caught his ankle and was dragging him away, "Run!" Scott shouted, "Get out of here! Go!"

I didn't listen.

I ran towards them as the alpha hulked over Scott, "Let him go!" I yelled as loud as I could as my eyes burned.

The alpha looked at me and let out an almighty howl. When it was finished, it backed off of Scott, never once taking its eyes from me. It was a werewolf and it couldn't convey emotions but in that moment, it looked... proud.

And then, it was gone, leaving Scott and me in the gym. Scott began to yell out in pain, "Scott?" I asked, the burning gone.

"Go!" Scott yelled through the pain, "Find the others; go!" He was turning, "Millie; _go_!"

I listened this time and I ran faster than I had ever ran before in my entire life. I found Harris' classroom quickly and banged on the door, "Millie!" It was Stiles.

He threw the door open and pulled me against him tightly as I struggled to calm down my rapid breathing and racing heart, "Where's Scott?" Allison asked once Stiles released me. I checked the hallway before shutting the door.

I looked at Stiles, silently trying to tell him what had happened. From my eyebrow raise, he seemed to gather that Scott had turned as his face fell, "I-I don't know. The- _He_ \- I don't know."

"Hey, it's okay." Stiles calmed me, "It's okay."

My breathing returned to normal but my heart was still racing, "Where's Scott?" Allison mumbled to herself. It was then when the click of a lock sounded, "Scott?!"

She ran to the door as we saw a figure move away and begin to walk down the hall, "Scott?! Scott!" She yelled, trying desperately to open the door but nothing happened.

"Stop! Stop!" Lydia exclaimed, "Can you hear that?"

We all stopped and listened, "Police sirens." I whispered. I'd never been more thankful in my life. We ran to the window and stared out as several cars pulled up in the parking lot.

Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we waited for someone to come unlock the door, "We're safe. We're all safe." But were we really?

* * *

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked as he walked Stiles, Scott and I out of the building. Scott, we found out, had snapped out of his wolf moment by using Allison as his anchor again. He had controlled it and had come back.

"I saw him, too." Stiles agreed.

The Sheriff looked at me. All I could do was nod. He seemed to take that as an answer, "What about the janitor?" Scott asked him.

"We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? _Under_ them?"

"Yeah, Scott, we looked." The Sheriff nodded, "We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up." Scott told him.

"I know, I believe you, I do."

"No, you don't." Scott groaned, "You feel bad for me; like you want to believe me but I know you don't."

"Listen," The Sheriff sighed, "we're going to search this whole school. We're going to find him, okay? I promise." Someone called for the Sheriff so he began to walk away, "Stay here; all three of you."

"Well, we survived!" Stiles said to Scott and I, "We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that he heard us? You don't think he knew exactly where we were?"

"Well then, how are we still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants Scott in its pack." I answered quietly, "To do that, it wants him to get rid of his old pack first."

"Old pack?"

"Lydia, Allison, Jackson, you and me."

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us."

Scott shook his head, "It wants me to do it... That's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part?!" Stiles grumbled.

"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you; all of you."

"Camilla Evans!" I flinched at the tone of the yell.

"How does he look?" I asked Stiles.

Stiles glanced at my dad and then me, "Pissed as hell."

I turned, meeting my dad's angry glared and walked away with him a few steps, "Stealing the car was dangerous; coming out here was reckless; you were stupid and you were almost killed!" He shouted.

I looked down but he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around me, "Thank god you weren't, kid. But you are so grounded for ten years."

After a few more questions from the Sheriff and a tight hug from Scott, we got in the car, "Are you okay?" My dad asked me as he started the engine.

I shook my head, "Not even a little bit."

"It's over now, Mil. You're okay. It's over." He gave me a small smile.

It wasn't over, I realised, with the alpha; it would never be over until one of us were dead; him or us. We just had to made sure that it wasn't us.


	8. Chapter 8

One night had passed since the alpha incident in the school. I was still terrified. The feeling of dread had never passed, it was still there; settled in my stomach reminding me of how horrible this whole situation truly was. The worst thing was though that Derek's body was never recovered. The Sheriff had come over to see my dad and they'd spoke in his office for a long time. Stiles had been the one to tell me frantically through text.

 **From Stiles: They didn't find Derek's body! Derek wasn't found at the school!**

 **To Stiles: What does that mean? Derek's alive?**

 **From Stiles: Could be...**

 **To Stiles: If he is, we just blamed him for the death of his sister, again, and the murders of two other people. If he is alive, Stiles, he will kill us.**

I was still jumpy; flinching at every sound and moment. My dad had noticed my uneasiness and had promised me, multiple times, that he wouldn't let anything happen to me again. He told me that I could talk to him, that he _wanted_ me to talk to him, but I just couldn't. If I told him what had really happened in the school, I'd tell him everything and I couldn't do that; I couldn't let him become a target. I was slowly recovering. I was fine; I had no real damage except maybe now I was a little anxious and terrified all the time but aside from that, I was great! ( _Note sarcasm_ ).

* * *

"Can someone tell me where we're going?" I asked Scott and Stiles as we walked through the woods. It was late, too late for us to be out, yet Stiles had forced both Scott and I to sneak out and of course, we did as he told us, "I mean, this is _great_ and everything - being in the woods at night, nothing bad can possibly happen - but can I remind you that our parents forbade us from going out past eight?"

"Yeah, we really shouldn't be here, my mom's in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school." Scott agreed with me.

"Well, your mom isn't the Sheriff. There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles scoffed.

"If we aren't killed by something tonight, our parents will all collectively do it for the alpha." I muttered under my breath.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Stiles groaned, "When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped; we're taking a break."

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break - you get your best friend drunk." Stiles smiled widely as he held up a bottle of Jack Daniels, which he'd probably stolen from the Sheriff.

"So, why am _I_ here?" I asked him.

"Scott was dumped, or got told they were taking a break, and you are some sort of supernatural creature who sees the future or something and you're clearly very freaked out by it all, even though you play it as though you aren't." Stiles explained as he slung an arm over my shoulder, "Plus, where's the fun in getting drunk with you, Mil?"

 _Point taken._

* * *

"I really want a muffin." I said as I lay on the grass watching the stars. Stiles lay beside me and Scott was sat on the rock just beside us, "Imagine if we were muffins..."

"Scott would be a chocolate muffin. Like one hundred percent chocolate muffin." Stiles nodded.

"And you're a banana nut muffin, Stilin... Stil-in-ski. You have a hard name to say."

Scott breathed out a laugh, "What muffin would you be, Millie?" He asked me.

"Millie's a raspberry muffin." Stiles answered, "Raspberry's are sweet but they do have a little kick; just like our Millie."

"You know who I love?" I asked Stiles with a grin, "I love Harry Potter! He's amazing."

"What Hogwarts house would I be in?" Stiles asked, blinking up at the stars.

"You'd be a Slytherin." I said after a moment of thinking about it.

Stiles looked appalled, "But they're-"

"If you say they're evil, I'll punch you. Slytherins' aren't evil! That's a lie. Draco Malfoy isn't evil at all, he's a misunderstood little ball of anger and pain who I love."

Scott laughed at me, "Why are you so obsessed with Harry Potter?"

I ignored him, "Scott's definitely Gryffindor."

Stiles nodded in agreement, "And you're in Jigglypuff."

"I'm not a Pokemon!"

"Hufflepuff." Scott corrected, "Yeah, Millie, you are definitely Hufflepuff."

I smiled up at him, "Hufflepuff is so underrated."

"Lydia would be Ravenclaw." Stiles murmured, staring dreamily up at the stars, "And Allison-" I kicked Stiles, cutting his sentence off. We really didn't need to talk about Allison tonight. Scott looked down, "Dude, she's just _one_ girl. There's so many girls in the sea."

"Fish. Fish in the sea." Scott laughed.

"Why are you talking about fish?" I asked Scott, sitting up on my elbows. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, I'm talking about girls. I love girls." Stiles smiled, "I love them! Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three..."

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, exactly. How did you know I was talking about - about... What was I talking about?" Stiles burst into a fit of giggles, making me do it too.

I stopped when I noticed Scott's expression. Wobbling on my feet, I walked to him and sat beside him on the rock, "I know it feels bad, Scotty." I sighed, "You have to try and move past it. Show her that you're serious; show her you care." I offered him the bottle, "You're not drunk?" I questioned after he declined.

"I'm not anything."

"Maybe it's like a werewolf thing?" I offered, "Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf."

"Yeah, it sucks but as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is _waaaay_ worse. Guys... Am I drunk?" Stiles asked us.

"You're both wasted." Scott scoffed.

"Yeaaaah!" Stiles beamed, raising his hand which I highfived, "Drink!" Stiles began to sit up when two tall men walked over to us, grabbing the bottle.

"Well, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on!" The darker skinned one jeered.

"Give it back." Scott ordered.

"What's that, little man?"

"I think he wants a drink." His friend smirked.

"I want the bottle." Scott said, glaring at the two. The feelings of dread only got stronger.

"We should go." I said softly, "Scott, let's just go."

"Stiles brought us here to get drunk, Mil. I'm not drunk yet." Scott stood up when one of the guys took a long drink of the Jack Daniels. He slowly stalked towards the, "Give me the bottle."

The guy shook his head, grinning at Scott. They believed that we were harmless. Scott McCall was definitely a lot of things, harmless wasn't one right now, "Give me the bottle of Jack." Scott's voice was deeper, huskier.

"Scott?" I asked, seeing his claws extend.

The two guys looked terrified and handed Scott and the bottle quickly. Scott never broke eye contact with the guy as he threw the bottle harshly against a tree, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces. The men hurried off, terrified of what they'd just seen.

He stormed off and Stiles and I quickly chased after him, "Tell me that was because of the break up," I said to Scott as we caught up with him, "Or because tomorrow's the full moon?"

Scott was quiet as we approached the Jeep. He opened the passenger door and I silently climbed in the back as Stiles got in the front, "Going home now, eh?" Stiles asked.

Scott kept silent, looking just as angry as he had done, "Safe to say I've sobered up significantly." I mumbled as I settled in the back.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around again and school was now open after being shut Thursday and Friday after the attack. The police still hadn't found Derek so no one knew if he was dead or alive. I prayed that he was alive, I might not have been close to Derek but I never wanted him to die.

My dad knocked on the door, "Nearly ready, Mil?" He asked, popping his head in.

I nodded as I shoved my books into my bag, "Just about."

My dad stepped into my room, "Are you ready?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to him, "Dad-"

"I know, I know. I just want you to know that you're safe. Derek's not going to hurt you." I nodded, biting my tongue to stop myself from telling him the truth, "I just want you to promise me that you'll be okay."

I nodded, "I promise."

He smiled, "Come on, I've made breakfast for you."

* * *

Police were stationed all around the school. They were there to make us feel safe but I couldn't feel any less protected.

I walked to my locker, sliding books in and taking books out. We had a chemistry test today - which I was _not_ ready for - I'd not studied for it; my mind was a little too crazy to study right now.

Closing my locker, I found myself daydreaming about a normal life where I was a normal teenager with normal friends. My daydream was cut short when I walked into something - some _one_ \- tall and hard, "Oh!" I exclaimed, dropping my books.

I crouched down quickly and so did the boy, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, Isaac." I apologised to the curly blonde haired boy. He handed me my books, looking at me in shock, "You okay?"

"You know my name?" He asked, voice quiet.

I smiled as we stood, "Yeah, I do. You know mine?"

He nodded quickly, "Millie. You're Millie Evans."

"I'm sorry about bumping into you, Isaac, I wasn't paying attention." I apologised again.

Isaac shook his head, "It's okay, don't worry about it." He rubbed his neck and I saw a bruise on his arm.

"Oh, what did you do?" I asked, reaching out to see. He flinched away from me, eyes terrified, "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I... I'm too nosey for my own good." I said quickly.

He sighed, "It's nothing... I- I fell downstairs." I knew that he was lying; we'd all heard the rumours but I didn't want to pry.

I nodded, "Well, I need to go - chemistry test - but try and stay safe, yeah?" I smiled.

A small smile played on his lips, "I'll try to. Good luck with your test... I'll see you around?"

I grinned, "I'll see you around." I walked away, the grin never fading.

I found Stiles on the way to Mr Harris' class, "Why are you so happy?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Ready for the test?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Not even a little bit, you?"

"Same here." I nodded.

We lapsed into silence for a bit before Stiles asked, "Had anymore crazy future predicting dreams?"

I shook my head, "None but I've had a whole load of nightmares to make up for it."

Stiles looked at me, about to ask me what was going on, but Mr Harris had already seen us, "Miss Evans, Mr Stilinski, take a seat." He ordered us.

We walked into the classroom, feeling the life practically run out of me. Why couldn't he have just cancelled the test altogether? I walked to my seat, giving Allison a smile as I did so, she managed her best smile back. I felt sorry for her. She and Scott really did care about each other but too many secrets had been kept and the relationship had collapsed. It was a shame. I hoped that they'd end up together again, in each others arms, professing their love for one another.

Stiles and I sat down and in walked Scott. He tried to talk to Allison but Mr Harris just demanded that he sit down. God, I hated Harris. Once Scott had sat down, Harris told everyone what to do with the question paper before finally allowing us to start. I flipped the page over. Multiple choice. The answers were in front of me, I just had to find them.

We'd only been working for a few minutes but something was wrong. Someone took a sharp inhale of breath in front of me; Scott. I looked up just in time to see Scott grab his bag and run from the room, "Mr McCall?" Mr Harris asked. Stiles looked back at me and we nodded at each other before taking off after him, "Mr Stilinki! Miss Evans!" Scott was my best friend, I couldn't just let him fail the test himself now, could I?

Scott wasn't in the hall - his bag was but he wasn't. I quickly called him as Stiles and I stood in the hallway, Stiles holding his bag. We could hear the muffled ringing coming from the boys' locker room. We walked in slowly. The shower was running but we couldn't see or hear Scott.

I glanced at Stiles before we began to walk to the showers. _If you're in here Scott, I really hope you're not naked_. Thankfully, Scott wasn't naked, he was, however, shirtless and under the shower, "Stiles- Mil- I can't-"

"What's happening?" Stiles asked frantically, "Are you changing?"

"No, no, I can't _breathe_." Scott wheezed. Stiles hunted in Scott's backpack until he found what he was looking for; Scott's inhaler.

"Here." He tossed him it. Scott took it and it worked. He hadn't had an asthma attack though, he had been having a panic attack, "Thinking you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack. Irony." Stiles explained.

"How'd you know that?" Scott asked as he took deep breaths.

Stiles shrugged, "I used to get them after my mom died." He told us, sparing me a quick glance. _Yeah, I know that feeling._

"So, why'd you leave?" I turned to Scott, "What happened?"

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. There's about two billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well, you could think about it like this; her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue-" I roughly elbowed Stiles in the ribs, "Ow!"

"What Stiles is _trying_ to say," I stepped closer to Scott, "is that it was a break up. It's supposed to suck."

Scott shook his head, "It's not that. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"Maybe it's the full moon?" I offered.

Stiles agreed with me, "So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the alpha, who _is_ your boss, can't get to you, either."

"It's _not_ Deaton." I muttered under my breath.

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room."

"What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No... because if I get out - I think I might kill someone."

 _Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting_.

* * *

I was sitting on the bleachers, waiting for practise to start when Stiles bounded towards me, "Coach, he put me on first line!" He grinned, "And make Scott co-captain!"

"Really?" I asked, "You're on first line? Wow, Stiles, that's great." I smiled up at him. The excitement radiated off of him so it was hard to _not_ be excited for him.

"It's _Biles_ now." He told me, "Coach called me 'Bilinski' so - I'll explain later. I gotta go but I just wanted to tell you."

"Stiles- sorry, _Biles_?" I corrected, "How is Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "I don't know... I just have a bad feeling, that's all. I'm probably just overreacting, it's okay."

Stiles licked his lips, "Any time you've had a 'bad feeling', you've been right. You've been right all of this time. Don't discount tonight. I'll keep an eye on him." He ran off to the field where the Lacrosse players were lining up for practise.

I watched Scott and I _knew_ that something was wrong, something was going to happen... I just didn't know what.

Turns out, my feelings had been right. Scott had taken his go but had been knocked down, other Lacrosse team members weren't happy about the co-captain position going to Scott, and so Scott tried again... This time, he knocked down every player and gave Danny a bloody nose. I jumped to my feet, I could see the reasoning for maybe giving Jackson a bloody nose but Danny? Everyone _loved_ Danny and now, everyone would surely _hate_ Scott. I moved off of the bleachers and on to the field.

"Is he okay?" I asked Stiles, referring to Danny.

Stiles was too busy watching Lydia and Jackson to reply, "Your lipstick." Jackson frowned.

Lydia pulled out her compact mirror, which she _always_ had handy, "Hm, wonder how that happened." She said as she wiped the smudged part.

Stiles turned to me, hurt and sadness all over his face, "Scott made out with Lydia..." He mumbled in realisation.

"What?!" I snapped as I pulled Stiles away from the crowd that had formed around Danny, "Where is he?"

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. He just... took off. He's acting weird."

"It's the full moon. It _has_ to be." I said, "Scott wouldn't- He wouldn't kiss Lydia under any circumstances. It's got to be the full moon."

Stiles nodded but he didn't look too convinced, "Once I've changed, we'll go to his house and look for him, okay?"

The full moon was in less than a few hours, I just hoped that Scott wouldn't do anything dangerous or reckless until we got to him.

* * *

"You know, knocking's normally a good idea." I commented as Stiles just unlocked the McCall house's door and stepped inside. I followed him inside, closing the door behind me.

"Scott?" Melissa, Scott's mom, asked, rounding the corner.

"Stiles," He said with a sheepish smile.

"And Millie." I smiled at Melissa.

Melissa nodded, "Key." She said as she noticed how we'd gotten in.

"Yeah, I had one made so..." Stiles trailed off.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." Melissa sighed. Stiles dropped the bag that had the chains we'd found in it for Scott, chains clanking together as he did so, "What is _that_?" Melissa asked, looking at the bag and then us. _Oh, good one, Stilinski._

"That? Oh, that's just school stuff. A project." I answered quickly.

"Hm..." Melissa paused, "He's okay, right?"

"Scott? Yeah, of course."

"He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." The sadness was so clear on Melissa's face that it almost killed me to see her like that. Trying to keep her safe from the weird supernatural world had in turn distanced Scott from her.

"Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." Stiles told her, trying his best to sound as though he _wasn't_ holding back.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Um, okay, be careful tonight." Melissa said with a smile, "Full moon."

Stiles' head snapped up, "What?"

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R gets. Brings out all the nut jobs." She laughed.

"Oh." I said, letting out a relieved laugh.

Melissa smiled at stepped closer to us as she moved towards the door, "You know, it's actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic'." She informed us before leaving.

Stiles and I glanced at each other, "Let's go find Scott."

We walked upstairs and into Scott's dark room. Stiles turned on the lights and I scanned the room, "Holy- _Scott_!" I exclaimed as I saw him sitting on the chair.

"Dude, what the hell?" Stiles groaned, "You scared the hell out of us."

"Your mom said you weren't home yet..." I frowned at Scott, who looked less than happy. His face was stony; darker.

Stiles placed the bag of chains on the floor as Scott mumbled, "I came in through the window."

"Okay..." Stiles muttered, "Well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott told us.

"You sure?" I asked, "You've kinda got a serial killer look going on in your eyes right now. I'm really hoping it's just the full moon's effects because it's terrifying and is actually really creeping me out."

"I'm fine. You should go now."

I glanced at Stiles, who looked just as scared and confused as I did, "All right, we'll leave." Stiles said.

"We will?" I asked him. We couldn't just abandon Scott like this, could we?

"Can you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Scott stood up and slowly started to approach us.

Scott kneeled in front of us as he lifted up the chains Stiles had bought, "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

Stiles took a deep breath and fumbled with something in his pocket; the last resort, "Actually, no." He said before lunging towards Scott, grabbing his wrist and handcuffing him to the radiator.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled.

"We're protecting you, Scott." I told him, trying to keep my voice calm but I knew he could smell my fear and hear my racing heartbeat.

"And giving you some payback," Stiles said, jaw set as he glared at our best friend, "for making out with Lydia."

The two glared at each other for a few moments and it broke my heart. I knew that it was just the full moon that was making Scott act like this but that didn't mean it didn't hurt, "Why don't you go get some water or something?" I asked Stiles, "I'll wait here."

Stiles glanced back and forth between me and Scott, "Stiles, just go."

"Yeah, _Stiles_ , listen to her." Scott said, voice coated with anger and irritation.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "He does anything, shout." I nodded before he left.

Scott let out a sigh as he leaned against the radiator, "Why do you follow us around?" He asked me, "You follow the two of us around and let us do everything. That's all you've ever done."

I raised my eyebrows, "God, you're a _dick_ when it's the full moon, aren't you?" I asked him.

Stiles came back, carrying a bottle of water and a dog bowl with 'Scott' duct taped to the side, "I brought you some water." He grinned as he poured some into the bowl before placing it on the floor beside Scott, "Come on, Mil, let's go."

I began to move out of the room when suddenly the dog bowl was thrown at our backs, splashing us with water, "I'm going to kill you both!"

"You kissed her, Scott, okay?" Stiles snapped turning back into the room, "You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev- and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon. You know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend!"

Scott looked up at him, "She kissed me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed _me_." Scott taunted. Stiles shook his head before leaving the room, pressing himself against the wall outside. Scott continued, "She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. _Anything_!"

"You are a great big bag of dicks." I told Scott before following Stiles. He was sitting just outside of Scott's room on the floor. Scott continued pulling on the handcuffs, trying to break them, as I sat next to Stiles, "He doesn't mean it."

Stiles' licked his teeth as he shook his head, "I know... Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, though."

* * *

It had been a while since we'd handcuffed Scott to the radiator. Stiles and I were still sat outside of Scott's room, sitting in silence, as we listened to Scott's groans of pain as he tried to break the handcuffs.

"Stiles, Millie, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear!" Scott pleaded, "You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, guys, just let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon; it's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just 'taking a break'. She broke up with me and... it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out."

"We can't do that, Scott." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Stiles hand squeezed mine as Scott began to scream in pain. He was changing. I felt sick. He was in utter agony right now and we just had to sit there and listen to it. I squeezed my eyes shut, heart hammering against my ribs, as I gripped Stiles' hand.

A few minutes later, his yelling turned into growling and then... nothing. "Scott?" Stiles asked, sensing that something was wrong. He was too quiet. He dropped my hand and stood up, I quickly followed him into Scott's room. The handcuffs were broken on the floor, droplets of blood beside them... Scott was gone.

* * *

"Stiles, we'll find him."

"But- But what if we find him too late? What if he's already done _something_?" Stiled asked me, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, "What if he's killed someone?"

"You really think Scott would do that?"

"No, not Scott but... the wolf? Yeah."

I was about to speak when flashing lights caught my eye, "Wait... What's- What's going on?" I asked as we pulled up beside an ambulance with various police cars around it, "Is that-"

"A body." Stiles confirmed as two paramedics wheeled a gurney towards the ambulance. Quickly, we clambered out of the Jeep, "Dad?" Stiles asked, "Has anyone seen my dad?"

"Stiles? Millie?" The Sheriff looked at us confused and Stiles moved to him, hugging him tightly. I looked away. I always forgot to think about how Stiles felt when it came to his dad's job. His dad was the Sheriff. That meant being in constant danger and the possibilty of losing him was always present.

After a moment or two, the Stilinskis' pulled away from each other, "Are you okay?" The Sheriff asked us both, "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"We were looking for Scott." Stiles told him, "He took off, upset with the whole Allison thing..."

The Sheriff nodded, "I'm sure he's okay, you know how your kids are." He gave us a half smile, "Stiles, why don't you drive Millie home? I know that your dad doesn't want you out too late after what happened at the school."

I nodded, "Thanks, Sheriff." I smiled.

"I'll call you when I get home." Stiles told his dad before we went back to the Jeep.

"Do you think Scott-"

"No." Stiles said as he began to drive, "Our best friend wouldn't kill someone; human or werewolf - he just wouldn't."

On the drive back, Scott sent both Stiles and I the same text which read;

 **From Scott; I'm okay. I didn't hurt anyone. I almost did but Derek stopped me. Derek's alive. He helped me.**

"Oh, god," Stiles groaned as I read it out, "Sourwolf's alive."

I looked at Stiles, "Which means that we just made him the most wanted man in the state. We said he killed three people; his sister included."

* * *

My house was brightly lit when I walked in and, as I expected, my dad was sitting waiting on me, "What do I have to tell you about-"

"Staying out late and not calling, I know." I sighed as I kicked my shoes off, "I just got-"

"Caught up and carried away, _I know_." My dad finished for me this time, "I just... After your mom, I made a promise to keep you safe, Mil, and then what happened at the school... I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know, dad, I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile, "It's been a long night... I'm going to head to bed." I told him.

He nodded, "Mil, are you okay?" He asked, "I'm worried about you."

I gave him a smile, "I'm fine, dad, I promise. Goodnight."

It was horrible, lying to him, but I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. So, I walked upstairs to go to bed. My bed had never looked so tempting. I practically fell into it once I'd changed. Sleep came quickly, for a change, but it was anything but peaceful.

As I slept, I felt a presence around me, whether that was in my dream or real life, I'd never know. I just knew that something somewhere was watching me. I knew who it was; I knew that it was the alpha. Those red eyes always followed me and I wasn't sure if they'd ever stop.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe we're doing this!" I yelled as Scott harshly turned the corner, throwing me into the door of Derek's Camaro, "We're either going to be killed or we're getting sent to jail!"

"I think the bigger problem is that there are hunters trying to kill us!" Stiles exclaimed from the front.

I glanced over my shoulder seeing the car that was following closely behind. This whole situation was messed up. Scott was driving, Stiles was in the passenger sear and I was shoved in the back of Derek's Camaro. Why? I wasn't actually too sure. Scott had just dragged both Stiles and I into this. Derek had made himself known and now the police were after him. We were a decoy or something. Scott hadn't exactly been clear in what we were doing. All we were told was that we had to drive in his Camaro until we knew Derek was safe.

"Faster?" Scott asked Stiles with a sideways glance.

"Much faster." Stiles nodded. Scott stepped on the accelerator, jerking us all forward.

"Scott!" I shouted, "Do you even know how to drive?!"

"I can't help it!" Scott argued, "I drive a _bike_ , not a sports car!"

"Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here." Stiles added in as the speed of the car slowed. The hunters behind us were catching up.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us."

"Well, if you _don't_ go faster, they're going to kill us!" I cried as the Kia that was following sped up, almost hitting us.

Scott slammed down on the accelerator. Again, we were thrown backwards but after a few more sharp turns, Stiles let out a sigh, "They're gone."

"Thank god." I muttered, feeling sick. Being thrown around in Derek's Camaro wasn't really how I wanted to spend my night.

The police radio, that Stiles took from his dad, crackled before the Sheriff said, "All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works."

Scott glanced back at us before he slammed his foot down again, taking us to the Iron Works. We got there in minutes, I would've been impressed had I not been terrified. Scott stopped the car harshly. Derek was hiding, trying to keep away from the bullets that were being fired towards him. I looked at the building where they were coming from to see Mr Argent wielding the weapon, "Get in!" Stiles yelled, throwing the door open and scrambling into the back beside me.

I watched as Derek rushed towards us, the shooter, Mr Argent, let out a string of bullets, all aimed at us, before he leapt inside, slamming the door. "Go!" I yelled to Scott as the bullets ricocheted off of the car. Scott pressed down on the accelerator, taking off down the streets.

"What part of laying low do you not understand?!" Scott yelled at Derek as we sped away.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek exclaimed.

"Who - the alpha?" Stiles asked as he popped his head in between the front seats.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Whoa, hey. They're just doing their jobs-" Stiles slinked back into the back when Derek gave him an angry glare.

"Yeah, thanks to _someone_ who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek grumbled, glaring at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that?!" Scott yelled, "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it!"

"That being said, we _are_ the ones saving you right now." I offered up earning a scoff from Derek.

"Alright!" Stiles cut in, "How did you find him?"

Derek looked at Stiles and turned back to the road. Scott had had enough of Derek's childish behaviour, "Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" He snapped.

"Yeah, _all_ of us." I muttered.

Derek sighed, "Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring out something. She found out two things; the first was a guy named Harris."

"Wait, Harris?" I repeated, "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"What's the second?"

"Some kind of symbol." Derek said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. Stiles and I peered over the seats to see the symbol. Scott groaned, "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace," Scott explained to us, "Allison's necklace."

* * *

We walked through the school doors, "This is going to be impossible, you know." Scott sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Stiles offered. Derek had ordered Scott to get Allison's necklace. He wanted to know what was so important about it which meant one of us had to get it from her.

"How?"

"Easy. You just say, 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or _in_ it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'" Stiles said sarcastically.

"You're not helping." I rolled my eyes, nudging Stiles' side.

"Alright, okay, why don't you just talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me." Scott said, shaking his head.

"You need to remind her of the good times you two had." I told him, "Don't be forceful, just be... nice."

"Okay, stay focused, get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order, got it?" Stiles asked.

"Get the necklace." Scott agreed with a nod. I left the two and walked to History class, hoping that it _would_ be that easy but somehow I knew it wouldn't be. Things were never _simple_ in Beacon Hills, were they?

* * *

I had almost completely zoned out in History class; I was too busy thinking about the plan; thinking about the alpha... thinking about if we'd even be alive to see the end of the school year. It was only when the teacher said my name, I snapped out of it.

"Miss Evans, can you share your textbook with Mr Lahey, please, for today's lesson?" He asked me.

I nodded, looking to my left side to see Isaac sliding into the chair beside me, "Sorry," He mumbled quietly, "I forgot mine."

I shook my head, "No, honestly, it's fine."

The teacher gave us instuctions for what we were meant to do and I flipped to the page he told us to. _German Nationalism_. I loved History but today, I just could not be bothered. My mind was too jumbled; I was too on edge, "Millie?"

I turned to Isaac, "Sorry... I zoned out."

He smiled slightly, "I was just asking if you had the notes from the other day, I wasn't in."

I nodded, quickly digging around in my folder to produce the notes, "There you go. You can just give me them back whenever." Isaac thanked me before he started to copy things from the book and the notes.

We were about half way through the lesson when my phone buzzed. I took it out my pocket to look at it, keeping it out of the teacher's vision.

 **From Scott; Jackson knows. HE KNOWS.**

I pocketed my phone quickly. Jackson knew. I didn't know _how_ he knew but he knew. I'd noticed his suspicions but I never thought he'd figure it out! "You okay?" Isaac asked, glancing up at me.

I nodded, trying my best to look composed, "Yeah, just a text from Scott."

Isaac's face fell a little, "Are you and Scott... together?"

It took everything for me not to laugh, "What?" I grinned, "No. God no! Scott's like my brother!"

"What about you and Stiles?"

I bit my lips to stop from laughing, "Me and Stiles? Are you crazy? No, Stiles is my best friend. Me and him _together_ would never work out. He drives me insane."

Isaac's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink when I smirked at him, "Oh, okay. I was just, uh, just wondering."

I narrowed my eyes at him, a smirk still curled on my face, "Hmm... Well, I'm ' _just wondering_ ' if you have a girlfriend of any sort?"

He shook his head, "No. Obviously I don't."

The bell rung so we began to pack our things up, "I don't see why you think having someone being interested in you is such a crazy idea." I said, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Who knows? Maybe there's someone standing right in front of you." I gave a laugh as his cheeks darkened again before leaving the class.

* * *

Someone grabbed my arm, tugging me towards them roughly, "Ow!" I complained, shoving Stiles back, "What the hell, Stiles?"

"Jackson knows." Those two words brought me back, focussing my mind and bringing back all of the dread and worry.

Scott walked towards us quickly, "How the hell did he find out?" I asked him as we began to walk down the hall.

"I have no idea!"

"Did he say it out loud - the word?" Stiles questioned, referring to the word 'werewolf'.

"No but he implied it pretty _freaking_ clearly." Scott hissed.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it seems," I offered, "He's not got any proof. Maybe he's just trying to freak you out."

"Yeah, who'd believe him anyway?" Stiles nodded.

"How about Allison's father?" Scott groaned.

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure. Right now."

"If he knows about _you_ , do you think he knows about Allison's dad?" I asked Scott, trying to keep my voice low.

"I don't know."

"Where's Derek?" I knew that from the moment Stiles said that, something bad was about to happen.

"Hiding - like we told him to - why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have the game tonight; it's quarterfinals." Scott said.

"And it's your _first_ game, Stiles." I reminded them.

"I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison?" Stiles asked Scott.

"She's in my next class."

"Get the necklace." I told Scott, "Good luck. Try and not upset anyone, please."

* * *

"So, you _didn't_ get the necklace?" I asked, sitting at the table across from Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah, I didn't get it." Scott sighed.

"What happened?"

Scott stared down at his tray, "She told me not to talk to her... at all."

"God, Scott, what did you do?!" I groaned as I picked up my sandwich and took a bite, "Boys are so dumb."

"Did you find out anything else?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Just that I know _nothing_ about girls and that they're _totally_ psychotic." Scott groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "For the second time, boys are just dumb."

"Okay, I came up with a Plan B just in case something like this happened." Stiles told us.

"Plan B?" I asked, "What law are we breaking this time?"

"We're just going to steal the stupid thing." Stiles shrugged.

"Because _that's_ the greatest plan ever." I muttered under my breath. Stiles pulled a face at me, which I returned.

Scott didn't like Plan B either, "Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

Stiles shook his head, "My dad's got him under a twenty four hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you."

Scott sighed, looking around as he tried to figure something else out, when he froze in place, "Guys," He whispered, "he's watching us."

I turned to look but Scott kicked me under the table, "Ow!" I hissed.

"Don't look!" He shot back, "Act normal."

Stiles tensed up before nodding, "Normal?" I scoffed, "When has Stiles ever acted normally?"

Scott looked terrified and confused all at the same time, "Jackson's talking to me." He mumbled, "Act normal, talk to me. Just _talk to me_!"

Stiles waved his arms about, "I can't think of anything to say!"

"Oh my god," I smirked, "this is the first time Stiles has ever been speechless."

"Ha ha," Stiles said sardonically before he looked at Jackson's table, "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

Both Scott and I turned and low and behold, Jackson had indeed left his lunch table, "Where the hell is he?"

Scott tensed up again, jaw clenching, "He's talking to you, isn't he?" I asked quietly, "Oh my god. He really does know."

"Yes." Scott answered but I wasn't sure he was talking to me. His grip tightened on his water bottle, squeezing the plastic, as his body trembled with anger.

"Scott, you can't let him do this." Stiles said, "You can't let him have this kind of power over you."

Scott slammed his tray against the table causing the cafeteria to fall silent as everyone looked our way. We'd just given Jackson the proof that he needed. He knew Scott was a werewolf... What else would he find out?

* * *

It wasn't long later that I got a text from Lydia.

 **From Lydia: Where are you? Jackson broke up with me.**

I read the text and quickly sought out the red head. I knew Jackson's plan. Now I knew why Scott had lost a little bit of control at lunch when Jackson was taunting him. _Allison_. Allison was Jackson's plan.

I found Lydia at an empty table in the library. Lydia, poor Lydia, tried to be brave. She tried to play it off as though she were _happy_ he dumped her, "How much longer could I have been seen with the _co-captain_ of the Lacrosse team?" She scoffed, "That's just _embarrassing_."

I gave her a soft smile. I'd never been the greatest at 'comforting' but Lydia was my friend and I knew that she was secretly distraught, "You know, Jackson's a dick, Lydia." I told her, "That's all he is. He'll realise that he made the worst decision breaking up with you. You're everything and he's _nothing_ , Lyd."

She smiled, eyes tearing up, before clearing her throat and dabbing under her eyes. She pulled out a compact mirror from her bag and checked her make-up, "Now that _that's_ over, I'm going to go tell everyone that _I_ broke up with _him._ Lydia Martin does not get broken up with."

She left in a flurry of red hair and sweet perfume. I watched as she left. I wanted to be like that. I wanted to bounce back as quick as Lydia did. I wished I was stronger than I actually was; both mentally and physically. With a sigh, I grabbed my bag and exited the library.

* * *

Scott was trying to find Allison's necklace while both Stiles and I were in Stiles' house trying to do some homework and research. I walked in, "So, what are we doing?" I asked as I fell into the chair next to Stiles.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. Research, homework? A bit of everything?" I nodded, reaching into my bag to find a pen when I realised that we weren't the only ones in Stiles' room. Slowly, I looked up, meeting the eyes of Derek Hale.

"Hey, Stiles!" The Sheriff called from downstairs.

"Yo d- _Derek_." Stiles said, eyes wide as he spun around and saw Derek who quickly motioned for us to shut up and for Stiles to go talk to the Sheriff.

Stiles bounded to the door, closing it behind him, as he spoke to the Sheriff, "What the hell?!" I hissed to Derek, "If the Sheriff sees you then-"

"Then, you'll have to make sure he _doesn't_ see me." Derek shot back.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me a reason not to make him come in here."

"Because I can help you figure out what you are."

I froze in place, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not human." He said, shaking his head, "I don't know what you are but I can help you figure it out. You're _something_."

I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding and stepped back, "Good luck with that." I scoffed quietly before Stiles quickly came back in, locking the door behind him.

Stiles barely had time to lock it before Derek had grabbed him by his jacket and had slammed him against the door, "Derek!" I hissed, "Let him go."

"If you say one word-"

"Oh, what, you mean like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room; bring your gun.'" Derek dropped his finger from Stiles' face, "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Derek sighed before letting him go, not before straightening up Stiles' ruffled jacket. Stiles, as always, had to make things weird and straightened Derek's for him, too. Stiles attempted to side step around the werewolf but Derek jolted forwards, trying to scare him... It worked.

"Oh my _god_!" Stiles gasped as he fell back into his chair. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching Derek.

"Why are you here?"

"Did Scott get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"He's still working on it," Stiles answered, "But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"Scott never sent the text." I finished, "None of us did."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, we don't have the skills but there's someone who might be able to..." Stiles trailed off.

"Wait, who?" I asked. _This_ was part of the plan I hadn't been informed on.

Stiles turned to his laptop and typed a name into the search engine, "Stiles, no." I said, "We can't drag _Danny_ into this!" If there was one person in the whole of Beacon Hills who _didn't_ need to know about the supernatural, it was Danny. He was far too nice and sweet and I didn't want to see that tarnished.

"Mil, come on!" Stiles argued, "He knows how to do it. I looked up his record and he was arrested when he was thirteen for hacking into computer databases. He can help!"

I groaned, "Fine but it's _all_ you. I'm taking no part in this."

* * *

Danny arrived soon after, under the pretence of doing homework with us, "You want me to do _what_?" Danny asked, of course he didn't want to do it.

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text."

Danny turned to me, looking for some sort of explanation, "Please, Danny," I tried, "It's really important."

"What make you think I know how?"

Stiles cut in, "I looked up your arrest report so..."

"I was _thirteen_. They dropped the charges!" Danny sighed.

"Whatever," Stiles shrugged.

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh my-" I slapped Stiles' head.

"I told you." I whispered before returning to my spot on the bed.

Danny sat down, "Who's he again?" He asked, referring to Derek who was sitting in an armchair in the corner of Stiles' room reading a book.

"Uh, he's my cousin," Stiles announced, "Miguel."

I coughed to stop myself from laughing. Only Stiles...

"Is that _blood_ on his shirt?" Danny frowned.

"Yeah, yes." Stiles nodded, "He, uh..."

"He gets these awful nose bleeds. He had one just a little bit before you came. It was horrible; went everywhere." I rambled.

Stiles nodded, "Exactly. Hey, Miguel!" Derek looked up, looking like he could have _killed_ Stiles, and it took everything for me not to laugh, "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts?" Derek's jaw clenched as he closed the book and stood and walked to Stiles dresser. He pulled his shirt off and took one out of the drawer. I noticed a triple spiral tattoo on his back but he turned and I couldn't see it anymore.

"Stiles?" Derek said. The three of us turned, "This, no fit." Derek pulled at the shirt.

"Then try something else." Stiles said, rolling his eyes. I found myself watching Derek. He might have annoyed and terrified me but _god_ , he was fit.

Stiles' leg jutted out, kicking my foot, forcing me to turn. He glared at me before he caught Danny watching Derek, "Hey! That one looks pretty good. What do you think, Danny?" Stiles asked Danny as Derek pulled on a tight blue and brown shirt.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"The shirt."

"It's... It's not really his colour." Danny commented. Derek stripped once more.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles grinned.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night." I snorted at Stiles' comment, "Anyway, about that text-"

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, "None of these fit."

Danny glanced at Derek's body again before saying, "I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text." Stiles triumphantly shoved his arms in the air. _Thank God for Derek Hale's abs._

Danny began to type away and the three of us waited anxiously. This was it. We would be finding out the name of the alpha. Finally, after _months_ , we would find out who it was... Well, hopefully anyway. This would bring us closer, if anything, to finding out who the alpha was. Derek found a shirt big enough for him, much to Danny's annoyance, and walked over behind the hacking boy.

"There." Danny sighed with a smile, "The text was sent from a computer. This one." He pointed at the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked as Stiles and I gawked at the screen.

"There's got to be a mistake there. Are you sure you did it right, Danny?" I asked, feeling my heart quicken.

Danny glanced at me, "I've been doing it for years. Trust me, this is who sent the text."

 _Account registered to:  
Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall_.

This had to be a mistake. It _had_ to be. The alpha wasn't Melissa. The alpha wasn't Scott's mom... Right?

* * *

We decided to go to the hospital where Melissa was working. Scott sent a text to Stiles with a picture of the necklace, which he'd _finally_ managed to steal before calling, "Yeah, we got it and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm, pulling the phone from Stiles and over to him, putting the phone onto speaker so we could all hear Scott, "Is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, an opening, _something_!"

"No, no, the thing's flat. And no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, _nothing_. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're on the first line, Stiles." Scott told us.

I glanced at Stiles, I knew how much being on the first line meant to him and now... maybe he wouldn't get to play it and if he didn't make this game, Coach would _never_ put him back on.

Stiles took the phone off of Derek, turning off speaker, "I know. Look, if you see my dad tell him that I'll be there. I'll just be a little late, okay? All right, thanks." He hung up.

"You're not going to make it." Derek frowned.

"I know." Stiles sighed.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth." Stiles said, shaking his head.

"I guess we should go in." I mumbled.

"Oh, by the way, one more thing." Derek said turning to face Stiles.

"Yeah?"

Derek grabbed Stiles' head, slamming it down onto the steering wheel, "Oh, god! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Go." Derek glowered. Stiles groaned for a few more seconds before he got out, letting me out too.

"God, I really hate him." He muttered as we walked into the hospital.

"Stiles, I've got a bad feeling about this." I mumbled as dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

Stiles glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "Just call it a gut instinct."

"We're going to be fine, Millie. I promise."

We walked into the hospital and it was silent. No people, no machine, no coughing, no nothing. It was dead silent, "Why's it so quiet?"

Stiles sighed, "Hello?" He called out, "Anyone here?" Nothing. We began to walk further into the hospital but still; there was no one here. It was empty.

"Stiles-" I was cut off by Stiles' phone buzzing. It was Derek.

"We can't find her." Stiles said, "I said I _can't_ find her."

I grabbed the phone, "Derek, something's wrong." I said, "There's no one here. Not a patient or a nurse. No one. Derek-"

"Find Jennifer, she's the nurse that's been looking after my uncle." Derek told me.

"Derek, she's not here." I replied as we turned the corner, looking into the room that Peter Hale was meant to be in, "... And he's not here either." The room was spotless. It looked clean and pristine, like no one had even been in here in months.

"What?!" Derek snapped.

"He's not here, Derek. He's gone." I told him, "Hello? Derek?" I asked when the line became eerily silent.

"Millie, get out of there _right now_!" Derek snapped, "It's him! He's the Alpha!" Derek's yells had been loud enough so that Stiles could hear me and he looked at me with terrified eyes, "Get out! Get out now!" Derek yelled at me.

We took a step back, ready to run, when we froze. Leaning against the corner was Peter Hale. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. My eyes began to burn again but it wasn't like the sensation before; this was a dull ache.

"You must be Millie and Stiles."

* * *

Stiles' arm slowly extended, pushing me behind him. I clung to his jacket. I was beyond petrified. The Alpha wasn't Melissa, she had just been his pawn, the Alpha was Peter Hale and he was _here_.

"Millie, run." Stiles whispered to me. I was frozen in place, "Run!" He yelled. We turned and began to run but stopped short. A red haired woman - Peter's nurse - stood in front of us.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." She said.

"You... and him... you're the one... and he's the... Oh my god, we're going to die." Stiles panicked.

I looked at Peter who was watching me with a smirk, "Stiles, run." I told him, "I'll be right behind you."

Stiles stayed by my side. We looked to Peter before we heard a sickening crunching sound from behind us. I whirled around seeing Derek standing in front of Jennifer's unconscious body.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter said.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek ordered me and Stiles.

"Ah, damn." Stiles groaned as we moved back and slid down the wall. He didn't want to have to partake in a fight... especially one between an Alpha and a Beta werewolf.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked as he began to step closer to Derek. His voice was calm; scarily calm.

Derek roared, eyes flashing blue, as the two werewolves began to fight. Peter made fighting look simple as he grabbed Derek and slammed him into the wall then tossed him to the floor. Quickly, Stiles and I scrambled away from the scene. We rounded the corner, deciding to hide behind the reception desk. We couldn't leave Derek but we couldn't exactly help him either.

Stiles' hand was gripping mine tightly, "What the hell do we do?" I asked him as we heard loud bangs followed by groans of pain. Peter was winning and once he defeated Derek... what would he do to us?

"Millie-"

"Stiles, run." I whispered.

Stiles peered round the edge of the desk, "I think it's clear. Come on."

I shook my head, "No, Stiles, _you_ go. I can't come with you." I told him quietly.

"What? Millie, no. I'm not leaving you." He fought back.

"Stiles, when Scott turned in the lockers, I used my power and he stopped. I did the same with the Alpha - _Peter_ \- when he was trying to attack us in the school!" I pleaded, "Stiles, I can do this. I can at least try! I have to help Derek."

"Millie, I-I..."

"Go to the school, find your dad, make sure Scott's okay and tell him." I ordered Stiles, "Stiles, _please_!"

He looked torn, "I'll get Scott," He nodded, "We'll come." We stood up after making sure that Peter wasn't near us, "Millie, are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, it'll be fun." I lied as my voice trembled with fear.

Stiles grabbed me, pulling me in for a tight hug, "Stay safe." He mumbled.

I nodded against him before we heard another crash, "Go, Stiles, _go_." He took a breath before bolting out of the hospital.

* * *

I had to find some sort of weapon to use against him. Obviously, he would heal but maybe it would slow him down long enough for me and Derek to escape. I began searched the reception desk. My hands threw open the drawers, tossing out useless items, until the drawers were empty. There was _nothing_.

"It's a reception desk not an armoury, what do you expect to find?" I froze, turning to my left to see Peter standing smirking at me, "I heard your little speech to Stiles. You won't bother using your powers on me. You're not _that_ stupid, are you?"

"That depends," I replied, "where's Derek?"

"I'll show you." Peter said, grabbing my wrist and yanking me into an examination room. Derek was leaning against the wall panting. He looked awful; ready to pass out.

"Why... Why didn't you go?" He asked me weakly.

"She's just like her mother." Peter grinned, "Stupidly brave."

My body turned cold, "W-What?" I stammered. Peter ignored me. He knew my mother. He _knew_ her. How?!

My thoughts were broken by Peter saying, "I was going to wait for dramatic flair but..." He trailed off and spun a double sided mirror. I watched the mirror, confused, _what is he doing?_ I realised soon enough as I watched the ugly scar that took up half of his face disappear; he was healing himself. He stopped the mirror once he'd completely healed his face and smile, "When you look this good, why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, "If you really care about your family _that_ much, why did you kill her? Why did you kill your niece?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Peter rolled his eyes, "It was a mistake. Accidents happen." He shrugged.

I scoffed, "You're unbelievable."

Peter grinned, walking over to me, "Sweetheart, you don't know the _half_ of it." He mumbled, staring into my eyes intensely. My eyes burned and I hissed, shielding them. He smiled, "Your powers are coming along nicely. How are the visions? Are the easier to comprehend?"

"What?" I panted as the burning faded away, "How do you know..."

"Think about it, I _triggered_ your power. If you hadn't have gone out with your friends that night and seen me in Alpha form, this wouldn't have been triggered."

"Why?"

"That can stay a mystery for another little while." Peter smirked.

"What is she?" Derek asked, "Why her?"

Peter turned to me, eyebrows raised, "You don't know yet? Hm, interesting."

"You know?" I asked, "How do you know?"

"Again, that's a mystery for another time. Since you're still in the dark, you can be quite useful."

"No, Peter, let her go." Derek growled, "You don't need her. This is family business."

Peter shook his head, "I won't hurt her. Our little Millie is useful to us, especially when it comes to persuading Scott." He told his nephew, "Come, we have to go."

I glanced at Derek, "Where?"

"We're going to see Scott."

* * *

Neither Derek nor I spoke as Peter drove us to the school. Peter would make a sarcastic comment every now and again but apart from that, the car was silent. I wished I hadn't been so reckless. I wished that I'd gone with Stiles. But for some reason, I knew that Peter wouldn't hurt me. Not yet, anyway.

The car park was emptying, the game was now over so they didn't have much of a reason to stick around, "Out." Peter said as he parked. Derek and I complied, not wanting to make the alpha any angrier.

We walked across the dark field and to the locker rooms. Peter made sure to cut the power before we went in and he made a stupid comment about extra suspense. I hated him. This man had tortured us for months just so that Scott would join him. I hated Peter Hale. We walked inside the locker rooms, Derek and Peter disappearing into the shadows, leaving me standing alone.

"Danny?" Scott called out. I walked towards his voice, "Wait, _Millie_? What are you doing? Where were you?" He could hear my racing heart and could probably smell my fear, "Millie, what's going on?"

"Just... Just _listen_ to him, Scott." I said, voice shaking, "Just listen to what he has to say. _Please_."

Scott stopped walking towards me, "Millie-" Scott turned, seeing Derek, "Wait..."

"I don't get Lacrosse." Peter said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Scott stared at Peter with wide eyes, "It was you." Scott realised.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. Now there's a _real_ sport. I read somewhere that lacrosse came from Native American tribes, they played it to resolve conflict... Do I have that right? Hm. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott, but I need your help to do it."

Scott shook his head, "I'm not helping you kill people."

"Well, I don't want to kill _all_ of them; just the responsible ones. That doesn't have to include..." He trailed off, looking to Derek.

"Allison." Derek supplied.

Scott turned to him, angrily, "You're on his side? Are you forgetting that he _killed_ your sister?"

"It was a mistake." Derek replied, his voice was monotone, "It happens." Scott was extremely confused about why Derek was acting like this but I knew. Derek didn't want all of this to end in a fight. He was tired of fighting; tired of losing people he cared about.

Scott turned to Peter, "And why is Millie here?" He asked, "Why do you need her?"

Peter smiled, "She's useful to me."

"If you hurt her-"

I cut him off, "He _won't_ , Scott." I told him strongly, "Trust me on that. He isn't going to hurt me. That's not his intention." I saw Peter smirk at me from the corner of my eye, "Just... _Listen_ to him, please."

"You're trying to use my best friend to make me join your side?" Scott scoffed.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression." Peter said, "We want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my _friends_?"

"Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones holding you back."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott hissed.

Peter took a step towards Scott, "Maybe you could try to see things my way." Within a mere second, Peter's claws had extended and he had stabbed Scott's neck. Scott began convulsing as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"What did you do?!" I gasped.

Peter pulled his claws from Scott's neck, letting him fall to the floor as he writhed, "Let's just say that this way, I'm very good at persuading people." Scott's writhing stopped and instead, he passed out.

"When will he wake up?"

"Soon. Don't worry, he won't be like this for long. I just need him to see it all. I need him to see it all the way I see it."

"Why me?" I asked him, "Why me of _all_ people?"

Peter stepped closer, "You're more alike to your mother than you think, Camilla." He said, "She didn't realise her true potential either." I stood, frozen in place, "Have a nice night." Peter smiled, cruelly, before leaving the lockers.

Derek followed behind him, "Millie-"

I shook my head, too scared and too shocked to do anything else, "Go. Just go."

* * *

It took another few minutes for Scott to wake up. In that time, I'd questioned everything Peter had said. I questioned every action, every look, every pause. He knew my mother, he knew what I was but he was _saving_ the big reveal for something... Something terrible.

Scott's eyes shot open and he gasped as he woke up, "You're okay," I told him quickly, "They're gone."

"M-Millie," He breathed, moving towards me and wrapping me in a tight hug.

I heard footsteps running towards the locker rooms before Stiles burst in, "We have to go find- _Millie_!" Scott released me as Stiles rushed towards me, pulling me against him tightly, "Oh my god," He hissed in my ear, "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

"Did he hurt you?" Scott asked me, "Millie, what happened?"

I shook my head, "His intention wasn't to hurt me, Scott. All he wanted was for you to see things like he did."

"It was hunters'." Scott said, "Hunters' burned down the Hale house."

Stiles turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." But I wasn't fine. I was so far from being fine.


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned as we trudged through the woods, "Allison, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before shopping, a five-mile hike through the woods - not what I was expecting." Lydia said as we stepped over tree roots, trying our hardest not to fall or trip. Allison didn't reply as she walked ahead of us, a black duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I would much rather be shopping than _this_." I grumbled under my breath, "I thought we were going shopping for dresses; the winter formal is coming up _pretty_ soon."

"We'll be really quick, promise." Allison told us, "Oh, Lydia, before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something." This caught our interest, "Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

I sucked in a breath. Jackson was a touchy subject for Lydia, a fresh wound, "Did he?" Lydia asked, voice growing in pitch.

"Mhm, just as friends." Allison replied, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first."

Lydia pursed her lips, "As long as it's just as friends." I glanced at her, knowing that she _really_ didn't even mean that. Awkward...

"Well, yeah," Allison laughed, "it's not like I'm going to take him into the Coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything."

My eyes widened. How did Allison know about Lydia and Scott's little... 'talk'? Lydia swallowed, "Uh... About that-"

"Just quit while you're ahead." I told her as we quickened our pace to keep up with Allison. We walked for a little while more before Allison stopped, "Okay, so we're in the middle of the forest, why?"

"I wanted to try something out." Allison said as she unzipped her bag and pulled out several metal pieces before fitting them all together.

"What does that do?" Lydia asked as we watched our friend take out a bow as well

"We're about to find out." Allison smirked before aiming her bow and drawing back the arrow. The arrow flew through the air with such precision before hitting the tree in the centre, making a flurry of sparks fly from it. I cocked my head, why would she be in possession of a weapon like this? My eyes widened slightly as I realised that she'd taken it from her father; it was a weapon to kill the supernatural with.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia mumbled.

"I don't know." Allison replied.

"Well, that was fun!" Lydia said, clapping her hands together, "Any more lethal weapons you want to try out?"

I was about to say something when a twig snapped not far from where we were standing. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, wishing that I'd gone with Scott and Stiles this morning, "What was that?" Lydia asked quietly. Peter wouldn't come out in broad daylight, would he? No, of course he wouldn't. That would be too risky to have two new people know of his plans.

"Hold this." Allison said, thrusting her bow into Lydia's hands.

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something."

"Well, maybe you did, but we should probably just leave... Go shopping." I offered.

"I want to find out what that something is."

"Ally, I love you and all, but we're in the woods. There are hundreds of animals in here as it is, maybe it was just one of them." I told her.

She handed me her gloves, "Well then, we have nothing to be scared of then if it's just an animal. I'll be back in a minute."

"What is that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?" Allison stopped walking at Lydia's question.

"Shoot it." She replied before walking deeper into the forest.

Lydia sighed, "So, to take our minds off whatever the hell is out there, who are going with to the winter formal?"

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, "Come on, there must be _someone_ you like!"

"I... I was just going to go alone." I shrugged, "I hadn't given it much thought."

"Well, start thinking." She scoffed, "I'm going to be going with someone _much_ better than _him_." She pursed her lips, him being Jackson, "A hotter, fitter lacrosse player. Is there _anyone_ you like?"

I thought for a moment, "Well... kind of."

"Who?" She grinned.

"Isaac Lahey."

"The quiet boy? Curly hair?" I nodded, "Hm, not who I'd personally pick but, hey, if you like him, you're going with him."

"Lyd, we've barely spoken to each other!"

She shrugged, "Then the dance is a perfect time to get to know him. Think about it; a dress that makes you look even hotter, heels to match, lipstick and him on your arm. It'll be great!"

I sighed, "If you say so."

Allison came back a moment later, "Find anything?" I asked her. She raised her head and she looked so utterly sad, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Allis-"

"It's _nothing_." She said, voice stronger.

I nodded, dropping the subject, "So, are we going shopping or?" Lydia asked us.

Allison shook her head, "Later, I'm not in the mood now." She walked past us and I noticed that she was wearing her necklace - the one Scott had taken - and I realised what just went on. She'd met Scott in the woods, he must've followed us... _Will you two just get back together already?!_

* * *

Afterwards, Lydia took Allison and I shopping to help try and ease the confusion of this morning. It was fun, shopping with the girls was usually fun, but there was a constant feeling of dread in my stomach. All day, I felt paranoid, like someone was watching us.

My mind was on Peter all day. He _knew_ what I was; how did he know?! I didn't even know! All I knew was that I was going crazy; visions and voices and _my eyes_. How could he possibly know what I was?

"You home?"

I snapped out of my trance, realising my dad was home, "Living room!"

He walked in a few moments later, shrugging off his jacket, "You okay, Mil?" He asked me, "We've not spoken in a couple of days."

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, "Millie, give me more credit than that." He scoffed, sitting across from me, "I know something's going on in that incredibly complex mind of yours. What is it? Boy things? _Stile_ s?"

I pulled a face, "Ew, no."

"Then what?"

A question came to mind then. A question that I'd thought a lot about over the years, "Dad, what happened to mom?"

He was taken aback by it, I hadn't asked it in a long time though I'd thought it. He gave a half shrugged, "She was attacked by something." It was the same answer he always gave me, "They-"

"They weren't sure if it was a mountain lion or a bear, I _know_." I grumbled, "I mean... don't you think it was something worse than a mountain lion? Don't you feel like with all the attacks going on in Beacon Hills, that there's something _bigger_ ; something _stronger_ going around?"

"Millie-"

"No, dad, I'm serious. Like, what if mom wasn't killed by _something_ but rather by _someone_?"

"Camilla!"

I jumped, staring at him with wide eyes. I'd gone too far; said too much. I'd practically just confessed to him that I didn't believe any of it anymore. I'd just brought up the horrific memories for both him and me.

His face was angry but his eyes were sad, "Dad, I'm-"

He sighed, "You have a right to wonder, she was your mom, but... if we think about it too much, it breaks us. Camilla, don't look into it. Leave it; leave _her_ in peace." He stood up and walked away, leaving me to replay his words over and over.

It sounded like he was trying to protect me from something; from information of some sort that would ruin everything. It was like he was covering up the truth and I'd be damned if I didn't find out what.

* * *

"Scott, whoa, hey, slow down!" I said into the phone, cutting the boy's rambling off.

"Peter!" Scott yelled down the phone, "Peter has my mom!"

"He _what_?!"

"He's taking her on a date! He's taking my mom out for dinner." It was an innocent gesture but with Peter, nothing was ever innocent. Everything was planned and precise and I sure as hell didn't want Melissa getting dragged into this mess too.

I pulled a disgusted face, "What's his plan?"

"I-I-I don't know," Scott panicked, "What do I do?"

"Call Stiles, get him to pick me up; we'll follow him."

"But what about me? I have Allison in my room; she wanted to talk. Millie, what am I supposed to do?"

I sighed, "You get her out of there or you tell her to wait or _something_. Just keep her out of this."

"Right, I'll get Stiles to get you."

"We'll figure it out, Scott, don't worry."

* * *

In true Stiles fashion, he came, tyres screeching and engine roaring within minutes. I quickly scrambled into the car, "Okay, it's a silver car, I'm sure, I don't think it had California plates either."

"How do you even know that?"

"When he took Derek and I on that weird drive." I explained quickly, "Hurry up, we need to find them!"

After a few minutes of driving, I pointed Stiles down a random street, "That one."

"Why this one?" He asked, turning into it.

I shrugged, "Call it a gut feeling."

Stiles gave me a half smile, "You're rarely wrong so... what's the harm in trying?"

Sure enough, parked at the end of the street was the silver Ford with Peter and Melissa sitting in it, "What do we do now?"

I shrugged, "We need to get her out of here. So... crash into them."

" _Crash_ into them?" Stiles repeated.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

He sighed, "I'm doing a slow crash. Even a scratch on my Jeep and you're paying."

Slowly, he began to accelerate. The car wasn't even doing 15 miles per hour when he ploughed into it, "And now we face the wrath of Melissa..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Exclaimed one angry Melissa McCall as she quickly got out of Peter's car, "Stiles?! _Millie_?!"

Both Stiles and I got out, "Melissa?" I asked innocently, "Wow, that's crazy."

"Yeah, what a coincidence." Stiles agreed with me.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Peter mumble something. I knew who that something was to; Scott.

"I don't know what happened; you guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles said.

"Came out of nowhere? We were _parked_ on the side of the road!"

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" I offered up, "Like an accident report form?"

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." Peter said, turning to me with dark eyes.

"You sure?" Stiles asked, "I think I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash?!" Melissa yelled, "You hit us!"

I shrugged, "You know, I kinda have a bit of a sore back."

"For the love of god..." Melissa muttered, clearly annoyed that we'd obviously sabotaged her date.

I watched Peter again as he spoke to the air. I only caught a few words, as Stiles' loud protests drowned the rest out. The only word I heard was _'Jackson_ '.

My eyes found Scott's, he was crouched behind a car not far from where we were standing, and realisation crossed his face. They were going to turn Jackson. It only took a second before Scott took off.

* * *

We sorted out whole ordeal out with Melissa and Peter. Peter had brushed it off, telling us that kids would be kids and that they could rearrange for a better date. Let's just say that Melissa was less than thrilled with us.

Stiles drove me back home, like he usually did, as he told me what he'd done that day, "You got your dad drunk so he'd tell you a bit more about the Derek Hale case?" I laughed, "Stiles you are a truly _awful_ person."

Stiles grinned, as though I'd given him the best compliment, "I know."

I laughed again, looking out of the window when my eyes burned. The pain made my ears ring and my body feel weak. I heard Stiles asking me if I was okay but I couldn't answer... All I could do was see.

 _Scott was running, well, staggering, through the woods. He fell into trees, gasping for air, as he clutched at his side. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong._

It changed. Barely allowing me a second to process what was happening before I was plunged into another vision.

 _"What is this place?" A girl asked; Allison._

 _"Let's start with the basics." That was... Kate Argent, "You know how every family has its secrets? Our is a little different." She flicked on the lights and immediately, a loud roar echoed through the building._

 _Derek Hale was chained to a metal fence, in his wolf form, growling and struggling against the bonds, "Isn't he beautiful?" Kate grinned at Allison's horror._

My hand shot out, grasping Stiles' shirt in my fist, as I gasped for air, "Millie? Hey, hey, look at me!" He exclaimed, "It's over. You're okay." He had stopped driving, parked on the side of the street, to make sure I was okay, "What did you see?"

I sucked in a shaky breath, "Scott's hurt and..."

"And?"

"And the hunters have Derek."


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles stared at me, horror covering his face, "What did you see?" So, I relayed it to him telling him of the few details I saw in my vision or whatever the hell it was. When I was finished, my hands were clammy and my heart was racing. I'd thought things were already bad but they'd just went from bad to worse. What was I meant to do? What _could_ I do? I didn't know where either Scott or Derek was. Between Stiles and myself we didn't have much power or strength... We were useless. _I_ was useless to help my best friend and my... acquaintance? friend? - whatever Derek was to me, I was useless at protecting him and Scott.

"What do we do?" I asked Stiles.

He shrugged, looking helpless, "Millie, I don't there's anything we _can_ do."

"What?!"

"Think about it, you saw Scott running through the woods; where? We could search all night and not find him! Derek's chained up in a secret Argent hideout; where? And what if we found him? Kate would definitely kill us! We can't save them... not this time."

He was right, I _knew_ he was right. We were two humans - or at least we knew that Stiles was definitely human - we couldn't go up against werewolves and hunters. We'd be dead in ten minutes, if that. We couldn't do _anything_. All we could do was wait.

I left Stiles with him promising to help me figure out what I was but that was an empty promise. Although we _had_ indeed tried to figure out what I was, it was always on the back burner. There was always something bigger; something more important going on. I was sure I was going crazy though. Visions, for lack of better word, hearing voices, _white eyes_ , a constant sense of dread... I was going crazy. One of these days I'd end up in Eichen House.

My house was quiet when I walked in. I knew my dad was home, his car was in the driveway, but I knew he didn't really want to talk to me and I didn't really want to talk to him. I'd gone too far earlier and we both needed some distance until the whole thing blew over. So, I went upstairs and hopped in a shower before going to bed. I felt... odd. I was worried, obviously, for Scott and for Derek, too. But there was something else. A feeling that I wasn't yet sure of. It was worse than dread. It was like... like I was walking into danger. It was a presence, all around me, encasing me in the darkness, and as I curled into bed and closed my eyes, I just hoped that we would survive this.

* * *

Groggily, my eyes opened as my hands fumbled about my bed for my phone. It had been going off all morning, which I'd deliberately ignored, but it got to the point where I _couldn't_ ignore it any longer, "What?" I grumbled into it. Rule number one, never wake me from my sleep - it usually doesn't end well.

"Get your ass over to Scott's, Millie, he's here." It was the ever so cheery Stiles.

I shot upwards, suddenly awake, "He's okay?"

"For the most part, yeah. Now, get the hell over here."

"Be there in ten." I said, hastily hanging up on him. I got dressed in record time, throwing on yesterday's clothes. Lydia would be ashamed of me but I had to get there as quickly as I could. I had to see Scott. I _needed_ to see him.

I grabbed my phone before rushing downstairs. My prayers were in fact unanswered as my dad stopped me before I could reach the front door, "And where might you be going?" He didn't look _angry_ , as such, but he certainly didn't look happy. The lines on his face indicated that he wasn't thrilled about me suddenly taking off.

"To Scott's. It's really important."

He eyed me curiously as his face softened a bit, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Can't it wait?" I asked, "Look, I know I said some things yesterday and I know you want to lecture me but dad, _please_." He looked _hurt_. Again, I'd upset him. It killed me inside knowing that I was the one doing this; that I was damaging our relationship but I had to protect my friends, "Dad, I'm-"

He shook his head, "Go, whatever it is, just don't be reckless. We'll talk later." I felt bad, believe me I did, but whatever it was, it could wait; Scott came first... no matter how much I wanted to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

I didn't even knock, I just barged in - like Stiles usually would - before running upstairs. I could hear the pair talking in Scott's room. I could hear Scott. When I saw him, I immediately engulfed him in a tight hug, standing on my tip toes to reach him fully - he was a good six inches taller than me so I always had to stretch up.

"H-Hey, Mil," Scott mumbled, laughing into my shoulder.

"You're okay?" I asked, pulling back to look at him, giving him a quick once over for noticeable injury. He looked in perfect health but after what I'd seen the night before, I had to make sure.

"I'm fine, now. Stiles told me that you _saw_ me getting hurt? You saw what was happening?"

I nodded, "I didn't know what to do and I didn't know where you were-"

"Millie," Scott cut over me, "It's okay. There wasn't anything you _could_ do."

"So, how did you get out alive? Whatever I saw, you were hurt pretty bad..." He explained to both me and Stiles that Doctor Deaton had found him, had taken him to the animal clinic and had patched him up there. He also told us that Peter had made an appearance at the clinic too, wanting to get to Scott. It terrified me; Peter terrified me. He was constantly trying to get to us; always knowing where we were and what our next move was. Were we ever really safe?

"What about Derek?" I asked.

"Didn't you say that the hunters had Derek?" Stiles asked me, "He sounds _pretty_ dead, we know how much the hunters hate werewolves..."

"The Argents' plan was to use him to get the Alpha," Scott explained as he hunted about his room for his phone, which he'd lost somehow, "They're not going to kill him."

"So we should just let them do what they're planning," Stiles suggested, "They use Derek to get to Peter - problem solved!"

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott exclaimed, "Which means we either find Derek first or - just _help me_!" He told us. Apparently Scott really needed his phone.

I began to look about for his phone whilst Stiles just sat on a chair - _usual_ , "Could you at least think about letting him die?" Stiles asked Scott, "For me?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're an idiot."

He smiled at me, "I'm _your_ idiot."

"Well, too bad, I don't want you so..." I smirked before Scott shushed us both, "What?"

"My mom just got home from work." He said before he listened to her speak. It still amazed me that Scott had this super hearing thing, well the whole supernatural thing still amazed me, actually.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head, "What's she doing?"

"Crying."

Scott sat down, looking like a lost, sad little puppy, "Scott, as much as you like to think you can," I murmured, "you can't protect everyone."

"I have to." He said. I had to admit, the determination, the strength and the courage in his voice was almost inspiring. The boy was more resilient than anyone I knew. He would go above and beyond to protect his family and his friends; he would risk everything just to save us.

* * *

All through History class, my phone buzzed like crazy thanks to Stiles and his inability to send a paragraph text message; he liked to send one line at a time. (A habit that I would've gladly punched out of him). When I got the chance to sneak a glance at my phone, I saw that Coach was banning Scott from going to the dance that was coming up due his failing of three classes. I sighed, poor Scott, he couldn't go so what were Stiles and I supposed to-

 **From Stiles: Me and you are still going, obviously. The trio becomes a duo (unless we find a way to sneak Scott in).**

And there was my answer.

I quickly pocketed my phone before the bell rang, signalling the end of class, "Thank god for that." I heard from beside me; Isaac.

I laughed slightly as I grabbed my books and bundled them into my bag, "Not a big fan of History class then?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Sometimes, it's interesting... Other times, it's definitely not. Today is one of those 'definitely not' days."

I smiled as we walked out of class, "I understand that completely. There's a lot going on so History class is the _last_ thing I'm worrying about."

"Yeah?" He asked, "Like what?"

"Family stuff, a lot of friend stuff too..." My answer was vague, obviously, I wasn't going to go round telling everyone that my best friend was a werewolf now, was I?

Isaac nodded, "I get the family drama side of things."

I looked down, unsure of what to say but it seemed like Isaac had walked with me for a reason, "Are you going to the winter formal?" He asked me almost nervously.

"Yeah, according to Stiles, I am, anyway." I smiled. He looked crestfallen and nodded and I realised what I had said, "Wait, I'm not going _with_ Stiles. Me and him are just friends and we were just going to show up at the dance, stag, with no dates and just hang out. Me and Stiles are _definitely_ not going together." I rambled quickly. It had become a habit of mine to ramble around Isaac. Whenever we spoke, I always somehow ended up making a fool of myself.

A smile stretched onto his face, "So you're not going with _anyone_?"

I shook my head, "No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go... with me?" Isaac asked, slowly and clearly nervously.

I could only imagine that I looked as red as a tomato right now since I could _feel_ the heat flooding my face, "Oh, uh, yeah! Of course, I'd love to go with you." I said, perhaps a little _too_ eagerly, "It sounds great."

He grinned at me, something I'd rarely seen the shy boy do, "Really?" I nodded, smiling, "That's- That's amazing."

"Millie!" I heard someone - _Stiles_ \- yell from the other end of the hall.

I sighed, "And here's the friend drama I was talking about. Here," I said, grabbing the pencil from his hand and quickly scribbling my number onto his notebook, "Text me details and whatnot." Stiles yelled my name again, louder this time, "I'm going to kill him." I muttered before leaving a smiling Isaac by the lockers.

"What is it this time?" I asked Stiles as I walked over to him.

"Allison's going to the dance with Jackson. Scott kind of... _pressured_ him into taking her so we know that someone's there to look out for her. You're going out shopping with her and Lydia later so you could find out what she thinks about that and then maybe you could, you know, put in a good word for me to Lydia? Anyway, so, it's just you and me going to the dance. Single friends going to the dance together, unless Lydia wants to go with-"

"Actually, I've got a date."

He looked shocked - _so_ shocked that I was actually kind of offended, "A date? _You_?"

"Why do you say it like it's something that would never happen? Yes, I have a date. Isaac just asked me."

"Isaac?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows, "Why him?"

"Because I like him and I think he might like me." I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't he a bit of a-"

"You say 'loser' and I'll slap you." I scoffed, "Give the boy a chance. _We're_ losers for god's sake."

Scott appeared beside us cutting our conversation short, "I'm still going." He announced, "I'm still going to the dance."

"Scott, that _really_ isn't a good idea." I told him, "Coach would probably murder you."

"Do you have a date?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head, "Not yet."

"Do you have a suit?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a _ticket_ to the formal? A ride there?"

"No and no."

I laughed, "So, let me get this straight, you're planning to - what? - _r_ _ide your bike_ to the dance you're not supposed to go to, without a date or a suit or a way in, let's not forget the fact that there are plenty of werewolf hunters waiting to kick your werewolf ass."

Scott grinned, "Yeah and you're both going to help me?"

I rolled my eyes as Stiles agreed with a wide smile, "Sometimes I regret becoming friends with you two."

Scott grinned at me, slinging his arm around his shoulder, "You don't mean that, Mil. You love us." _Psh, yeah right_.

* * *

"Allison?" Lydia asked as we rounded the corner and stepped onto the escalator at Macy's, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just- I have a lot on my mind." Allison replied. _I'm with you there, Ally A._

"You could smile, at least," Lydia suggested with a smirk, "Ever heard of the saying 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile'? Smile, Allison, I'm buying you a dress."

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison laughed slightly. I agreed, Lydia rarely did say 'sorry', instead she'd just buy her forgiveness, "But not as much as I'm going to ask."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked.

I smirked, already knowing Allison's plan. We'd spoken about it at lunch and had decided it was a great plan. We were going to set Lydia and Stiles up for the dance, "You're going to cancel on whatever 'roided up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with someone else."

"Who?" Lydia asked, frowning at us both, as we stepped off the escalator.

I turned Lydia towards the direction of where Stiles stood - I'd told him to be here after school - sniffing the perfumes and sneezing loudly, "Him." I smirked.

"Oh, don't frown, Lydia," Allison grinned as Lydia's face fell, "Someone could be falling in love with your smile." And if looks could kill, Allison and I would've been dead.

With a swish of her hair, Lydia walked away from us, ignoring Stiles as he greeted her and then followed her. Allison and I smirked at each other before chasing after them.

Dress after dress, the three of us sifted through the racks. Every sort of dress was here; long, short, tight, loose; _too_ many decisions, actually. Lydia had roped Stiles into carrying all of her dress options as we searched for the perfect one.

"You're trying all of these?" Stiles asked Lydia, shocked about the amount of dresses she was picking, "Is this a twenty-four hour Macys?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up, Stiles."

Lydia held up a red dress, "Millie, I think this little number is calling your name." She smirked, "Here." She handed it to me, "Pick some more up then we'll go try them."

We silently shopped for a few minutes, Stiles just watching Lydia's every move, before Lydia smirked at me, "A little bird told me that Isaac Lahey asked you to the formal."

"Yeah, he asked me earlier today actually... How do you always find these things out so quickly?" Lydia always had a way of finding things out. It was honestly really impressive.

She shrugged, "It's a talent I have. So, you like him?" I nodded and she smiled, "He's not the most popular but you two would be cute together. I approve."

"Glad to have your stamp of approval, Lyd."

"I'm going to try these on so you better hurry up. Come on, Stiles."

Stiles grinned at me, "She remembered my name!" He whispered before quickly rushing after her.

I searched for another minute, picking up a long white dress, a netted black dress and a tight fitting baby pink dress along with the red dress Lydia picked, before I wandered to the changing rooms. I knew which changing room Lydia was in straight away. If the dresses thrown over the door weren't a give away, then Lydia's protests of 'this is horrible', 'why did I even pick this up?' and 'ew, no' were the give away.

The first dress I tried on was the white one which was a maxi dress which was far too long for my shortness. Even with the highest heels, it would still be too long. Next up was the pink one but it did me no favours _at all_. I tried on the black netted dress and once I showed Lydia, she was actually impressed, 'Possible candidate. Next.' So, I picked the last option; the red dress that Lydia had picked out. I slipped it on over my head and with a lot of stretching, I managed to zip it up at the back.

I looked in the mirror, "Wow." It was gorgeous, complimenting me wonderfully. It was tight fitting at the top but the skirt was loose and puffed out the slightest bit. The bottom of the skirt was layered with some ruffles and was longer at the back than the front. It was lovely.

"Let me see." Lydia called from outside of the cubicle.

I opened the dressing room door and gave a twirl, "What do you think?"

"Perfect." She grinned, "You look seriously hot. Sure she does, Stiles?" Stiles peeked his head round the door, face turning to one of shock. It was odd seeing my best friend gawk at me but if Stiles was thinking _I_ looked good then I really must have, "I think that's our answer." She smirked before pushing me back in, "Change and we can go pay for it."

"It's a little expensive though, Lyd," I said shaking my head, "I don't want to spend _all_ of the money my dad gave me. I might just go with the black one, it's a bit cheaper."

Lydia shook her head, "Millie, no. I'll happily help you pay for it. You are _not_ putting it back, especially when it looks amazing."

"You don't have to-"

"I know," She smiled, "I want to." Think what you like about Lydia but you can't deny that she was incredibly kind hearted; always wanting to make others happy. It was a quality I was actually quite jealous of. She was incredible.

I changed and handed Lydia the dress, thanking her all the way to the cash register, where we waited to be served, "Hm, I can't see Allison anywhere," Lydia frowned, "Can you have a look around to see if you can find her? We'll wait here."

I nodded, leaving her and Stiles, as I looked around the department store searching. It was only when I saw a tall, dark haired man that I froze in place. He turned around, meeting my eyes. Peter Hale stood smirking at me. He had followed us. He had- _Allison_. His plan was to get to Allison. Where was she? Peter could hear my rising heartbeat, he knew of the panic that he caused whenever he was near, and with one last grin, he walked away.

As he walked away, I frantically pulled out my phone, dialling Allison's number, "Millie, sorry! I meant to text. I had to move my car, I'll be back up in two minutes!" She said as soon as she answered.

Relief washed over me, "Okay, good, we'll be at the cash register." I replied before hanging up, just glad that she was okay. If Peter could get to us - to _her_ \- that easily with us not noticing, how could we protect Allison or even ourselves? He was always one step ahead. We couldn't escape him. We would never truly escape him.

* * *

"So, this boy, your date-" My dad started.

"Isaac." I chimed in.

"What's he like?"

I shrugged, as I tried not to burn my fingers on the curling wand as I wrapped the final piece of hair around it, "He's nice; really nice. Incredibly sweet. He's really quiet, unlike me."

"He hurts you-"

"I know, I know; you'll kill him. Now, dad, I have to get ready; I'll be leaving in an hour!"

He smiled, "I'll leave you to it then, Mil." He closed my door behind him as he left. We'd still not had our talk yet. Things were still a little tense between us but not unbearable.

After fixing my hair, I changed into my dress and slipped into my heels, "Lydia Martin, how in god's name do you do this all day?" I asked, wobbling in the heels which were already hurting my feet, "Why can't I wear trainers instead?"

Smoothing my dress down again, I realised there was something missing; lipstick. I found my favourite red before putting a quick swipe on. I was supposed to meet Isaac outside the school... right now.

"Oh god, dad! Can you give me a lift?!" There was no way in hell I was driving wearing heels like this.

* * *

We pulled up outside of Beacon Hills High School only a few minutes later. I was about to get out when my dad stopped me, "Anything happens, you call me."

"I'll try and not be home too late." I said as I opened the door, ready to leave. Things were tense between us and I didn't really want to wait around.

"... You look really like your mom tonight." He mumbled quietly, not daring to look at me, "That's a good thing you took after her instead of me."

I turned to him, feeling a pang of sadness in my chest, "I swear to god, you make me cry and you ruin my perfect eye liner..." I joked lightly, squeezing his hand.

He smiled at me, "We'll talk when you're home. Have fun, kiddo." I gave him a smile before leaving the car. A weight lifted somewhat off of my shoulders; at least he wasn't still mad about our fight. I spied Isaac at the bottom of the school stairs and a wide grin stretched onto my face as I walked over to him. I'd kind of managed to get to grips with the heels, though I had a few stumbles, I was doing pretty damn well.

"Wow, you look- you look amazing." Isaac told me with a smile, "Really, Millie, you look... gorgeous."

"You don't look half bad yourself, Lahey. Lydia picked the dress so credit goes to her." He looked incredibly handsome. His suit was a little big but he looked great. "Ready to go in?"

The gym was actually decent looking for a change. The committee had done a great job of turning our crappy gym into something... well, something _not_ crappy. Strobe lights, actual decorations and a _band_. (Did Lydia plan this because it's a little bit too perfect?)

"How does this school have enough money for a _band_?" I laughed.

Isaac shrugged, giving me a lopsided grin, "Be thankful it's not an awful DJ."

"That's very true." The last dance that the school had, had the _worst_ DJ; the kind who talks over songs but you can't understand them because the music's too loud; the kind where they crack really awful jokes, expecting laughs; the kind where they try and get you up and dancing but it's just not happening... So, yeah, a band was definitely a step up from that.

Allison and Jackson walked past us, Allison sent me a look which could only mean 'please kill me, I'm having an awful time here', "Do you want to dance?" I asked Isaac, "I'm definitely not going to last in these heels much longer so let's dance while I can still feel my feet, eh?"

Isaac laughed, leading me onto the dance floor. It was an upbeat, fast tempo song and despite my complete and utter inability to dance, I just went with it. I just needed to let go for a little while, even just an hour or so. Isaac's struggle to contain his laughter got worse with every swing of my hips, "You better not be laughing at my dancing, Lahey." I grinned, "Come on, show me what you've got."

And so, we danced. Two... extremely awful - and I mean _awful_ \- dancers in the middle of the hall. Neither of us cared much though. People around us never bothered with us and instead did their own thing, "You know, I was pretty shocked you agreed to be my date." Isaac said, looking at me; _really_ looking at me.

I stopped dancing, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "You're _you_ and I'm _me_."

I shook my head, "And _you_ are more than enough, believe me."

Isaac gave me a smile, a real smile, which made me grin back at him. I stepped closer to him, my hands on his chest, as I looked up at him-

"McCall!" Coach yelled loudly over the music, snapping my attention away from Isaac and to the man running through the crowd.

I smirked, "God, that boy is an absolute idiot." I muttered as I turned my head in the direction Coach was yelling. Scott McCall had broken into the dance and there he was, running down the bleachers and into the crowd.

Isaac and I watched with amused expressions as Scott pulled Danny up to dance with him. Coach stopped just in front of them in time for the band to stop playing, every eye in the room was on the scene which was unfolding. I could barely hold in my laughter as Coach tried to get everyone to go back to dancing, to make them realise that he wasn't angry with Scott dancing with Danny that it was for another reason completely, "Everyone just keep dancing!" Coach yelled before pushing back through the crowd.

"That was horrific." I laughed as the band started playing again, "Leave it to Finstock... God, finally!" I grinned, spying Scott take Allison's hand, leading her to dance. I _knew_ they were still totally in love. They were cute but very sickening at the same time. Scott and Allison belonged together; they were a perfect balance for each other and it was incredible to watch their love grow.

"You really care about him, don't you? Allison, too?" Isaac asked me.

I nodded, "And Stiles and Lydia." I smiled, "I just... I just want to protect them all."

"From what? It's Beacon Hills, how bad can things be?" He smirked.

 _If only you knew the half of it..._ I was about to answer when a feeling of panic washed over me. Dread. Something was going to happen... Something awful.

"Millie? What's wrong?" Isaac asked me.

"Lydia." I mumbled, hearing Lydia's voice in my head. My head snapped in all directions around the room searching for the red head but I couldn't find her, "Where's Lydia?"

"She'll be here somewhere, want to look for her?" Isaac asked me, fingers grazing my arm but I pulled away from him.

"Something's wrong." I whispered, "I need to go find her. You- You wait here! I'll be back!" I said quickly before I began to shove through the sea of people. Isaac looked extremely confused as I fled but I just knew that I had to get to Lydia. When I got into the hallway, I saw Jackson looking... _scared_ but I couldn't stop to ask him what was wrong. I couldn't. I had to find Lydia. I didn't know where she was but somehow I did know; my feet at least knew where I was going. All I knew was that Lydia could potentially be walking into danger and I needed to stop it.

I threw open the doors which led onto the lacrosse field. _Damn, these heels_ , I was not Lydia; I could definitely not _walk_ in heels never mind run. Quickly, I stopped to take them off, carrying them before I took into probably the fastest run I'd ever done. I had to get to Lydia, I had to make sure she was safe. It could have been nothing but I knew better than to ignore my feelings.

I could see her standing, very much alive, but there was someone else. There was someone walking out of the shadows, walking towards her. _Peter_. He strode towards her, a smirk on his face, "Lydia!" I yelled as loud as I could, "Run! Lydia, **run**!"

Lydia's head whipped towards my direction as I willed myself to go faster. Slowly, her head turned around but her scream was cut off by Peter's fangs piercing into her skin.

I screamed out, lunging towards Lydia as she fell, "Lydia..." I mumbled, tears in my eyes. She was still alive but... she was losing too much blood.

Peter crouched down beside us, a clawed finger trailing over Lydia's skin, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Peter smirked as a dribble of Lydia's blood dripped down his chin.

"Not her," I said, voice wobbling with fear, "Not her."

He gave me a sadistic grin, "You'll understand why it had to be her in time."

I stood up, him following suit, "I'm not letting you kill her." I told him, "I'm not letting you kill my friend."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to _kill_ her. Why are you teenagers all so dramatic these days?"

I glanced down at Lydia, watching her grow paler, "Just let me take her to the hospital..." My voice was quiet; the fear was so obvious.

Peter nodded, "Of course, however, I do have something to ask you; a proposition."

"What?"

"Join me." A cold chill ran down my spine as he stared at me, "Come and join my pack."

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a scoff.

He smiled, "Did you know that your mother was on my side?" And then, everything I knew was breaking down around me; everything I thought I knew about my mom was wrong.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes, "You're- You're lying."

"She was the most loyal person that I knew... Well, up until her death she was."

"No..." I whispered. He grinned at me and suddenly the truth hit me, "You... You... You _killed_ her." I could barely breathe, panic and fear settled in and I was trembling. Everything was wrong and I couldn't handle it. Peter Hale killed my mother. He had torn my life apart all those years ago.

He shrugged, "She betrayed me, Millie. She said she was going to leave you and your father. She said that she would be on my side forever; said that her family were holding her back so she decided to leave you and your father."

"She wouldn't..." _Would she_?

"You join me and I help you with your powers. Join me..."

I looked down at Lydia, hands clenching by my sides, "Screw you." I spat, "You think just because my mom was on your side, I'm going to be on your side too? You're _delusional_ , Peter!"

He sighed, "A wasted Oracle... Just like your mother." He said and before I could even blink, his hand was around my throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. My hands and legs shot out, trying to kick him off of me, as he lifted me into the air by the throat. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get him off of me. Tears were streaming down my face as my lungs burned, needing oxygen so desperately, but he wouldn't let me go.

I was going to die. He was going to kill me.

I could feel something at the back of my neck, _claws_ , digging in painfully, "I really wish you would've at least considered my offer, _Cami_." He taunted me as my world started to fade to black. Pain shot through me as his claws pierced my skin and then, Peter's face was replaced by my mother's.

* * *

 _She was laughing. It was a shocked, gleeful kind of laugh; the one you do when something so absurd happens that you can't stop the giggles erupting from your chest._

 _Peter grinned at her, "See? You're finally gaining control of your powers, Elizabeth."_

* * *

 _"You can't ask me to do this, Peter." My mom said, shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears, "You can't ask me to leave my family... Grant... Cami... You can't ask that of me."_

 _"If you don't leave them, then you've made an enemy out of me." Peter snarled, "It's either, you join me and I **don't** kill you and your family or you betray me and I kill you and your family."_

 _"Don't do this," She begged, "Peter, please. I'm on your side; don't make me leave them."_

 _"Choice is yours, Elizabeth," Peter's voice was dark, "Them or me... Remember that there's always the chance **Cami** will inherit these powers, too... So if you betray me, I can always get to her."_

 _That seemed to be the last straw for my mom who looked so utterly broken, "Okay, **fine**!" She snapped, "I'll... I'll leave them."_

* * *

I could feel the intense burning in my eyes again, I could feel my power taking over.

* * *

 _Her eyes were red and her hands were shaking. "Did you think your **plan** would work?" He spat at her, circling around her, his features seemed even more animal like in the shadows._

 _"Peter, please, I was... I was just trying to protect them." She whispered as he stopped in front of her._

 _"You sealed your fate long ago, didn't you?" He asked her, a cruel grin stretching on his face, "You saw what's about to happen... You can't change the future, you know. You told me that yourself, Elizabeth."_

 _He clenched his fist then straightened his fingers out, his claws and fangs growing, "I was... I was just trying to protect **her**." She whispered before Peter's claws sliced through her._

* * *

The burning only worsened and then as I felt the last droplet of my consciousness run out, I felt myself fall as Peter let out a dark laugh. I fell to the ground, body almost colliding with Lydia's, as I heard someone else yell. But even with the oxygen I was getting now, my head was spinning, my chest was tight and my vision was darkening. My eyes fluttered open, long enough to see Stiles skid towards me and Lydia.

"Millie, god, Millie please, stay with me! Why did you have to do this?! Could you not just have left her?! Why couldn't you let them go?!"

"I was teaching her the same lesson I taught her mom. Lydia, well, you'll find out soon why it had to be her."

Stiles got his phone out, dialling someone's number, "Ly-Lydia," I whispered before my world completely fell into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I... I was just trying to protect **her**." _

Flickers of the memories still flashed in my head. For the past few hours, that's all my dreams consisted of. I had been stuck in the dreams of the past. Everything ached, both physically and mentally. Peter had almost killed me; my life was seconds away from ending... He had wanted to kill me like he killed my mom. He _killed_ her. After all this time, we'd thought Peter had wanted Scott but he had wanted me, too, and because of my refusal, he tried to kill me.

It had been my power that had stopped him somehow. I knew what I was now, an Oracle, whatever the hell that meant. He had provided me with a name and now I had to figure out the definition. My mom was one, too, and she had been on Peter's side... helping him, telling him what would happen all those years ago. And so, seven years ago, Peter Hale killed my mom because she wanted to save her family. She wanted to save me.

* * *

I could hear voices in my room, could hear them talking about me, "What happened?" I knew straight away that was my dad.

"She went to find her friend, Miss Martin, who is in the room opposite, and both girls were attacked."

"I saw Lydia... That was an animal or _something_ but... Millie... She was strangled. What kind of animal strangles people?"

"That I can't tell you. All I _can_ tell you is that she'll be okay. She's just asleep. She should wake up soon. The wounds at the back of her neck are definitely animal claw marks. They're deep but as long as she changes the dressing every day they shouldn't get infected."

"You'll be okay," my dad whispered as he walked towards my bed, "Hear that, Millie, you're okay."

"We'd like to keep her in overnight just to make sure the wounds can be properly checked but once she's given the all clear, probably in the morning, she'll be allowed to leave."

"Thanks, Doctor." The door closed so I could only presume the doctor left the room.

I heard a few shuffles before I felt a hand slip into mine, "I'm not losing you, too, Millie." My dad whispered, "Not you."

It took every ounce of strength I had to open my eyes when all I wanted to was sleep, "Y-You're not going to," I whispered, my throat burning and feeling very much like sandpaper... I guess that's what being strangled feels like.

"You're awake," He grinned, "Millie, _thank god_." He pressed a kiss to my temple, "Don't talk. You were... You were strangled, Millie."

"Ly-Lydia," I croaked, heartbeat quickening. I needed to know that she was okay. What if I hadn't gotten there in time? What if... "Lydia."

"Shh, she's all right," He told me quickly, stopping me from panicking, "She's in the room across the hall. She's hanging in there. Her injuries are bad but the doctors are positive she'll be okay. You did a brave thing, going after her, stupidly brave but it's what your mom would've done too."

He paused, leaning forward in the chair, the whole atmosphere of the room changed them, "Millie, I think it's time we spoke about your mom." And suddenly, I was fully awake.

* * *

It took him a few minutes to prepare himself for the conversation and all I could do was stare at him. I knew what I was now, I knew what she was; we were Oracles. What did that mean? I hadn't a clue but at least I knew _what_ I was. It would help us in our journey to discovery.

"She was attacked." He said finally, "It was a lot like what happened to you and Lydia. They said it was a mountain lion but even after weeks of searching the forest, they never found a single mountain lion. Whatever it was though, it was vicious."

I tried to remain as neutral as possible. Of course, I _knew_ that Peter had killed my mom but... I couldn't tell him that. It would break him. Hell, I was barely holding it together.

"You were just going on ten, Mil, you were too young... You didn't notice and you couldn't understand..."

"Dad..." I whispered, reaching out for his hand.

"Millie, your mom... she- she lost her mind." I felt sick. She lost her mind. _How_? In the visions, well memories, that I had seen of her and Peter she looked fine... How could she have lost her mind?

Seeing my confusion, he elaborated, "She kept telling me that she was going to die; kept telling anyone who would listen that she had seen the future; kept telling everyone she had a power. She started obsessing over it... God, it was awful." He stopped, staring off to the white wall as he remembered. She predicted her own death. She had seen the inevitable and couldn't stop it. She went mad over something she could never stop.

My dad gave my hand a tight squeeze and I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt a tear drip onto my arm, "I know this hurts, that's why I never told you earlier but I think you're ready now." He told me quietly, "Millie, the night of her death she... she was going to leave us. Well, she was going to then decided to 'trap him'. That's what she told me, that she was going to 'trap him' and that she would come back. She said that she was leaving to keep us both safe from him... I still don't know who she was referring to."

 _Peter_. She was trying to trap Peter but he knew, he was always a step ahead of her like he was with us. I'd _seen_ that memory, Peter was confronting her and then... he killed her for her betrayal.

"I know it's a lot to take in, I know I should've told you earlier but-"

"Thank you," I whispered, "for telling me now."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before there was a knock on the door. Sheriff Stilinski walked in, "I'm not interrupting, am I?" I quickly wiped my face and smiled slightly at the Sheriff.

My dad stood up, "Not at all, Sheriff."

"It's good to see you awake," he smiled slightly at me, "How you feeling, kid?"

I shrugged, "Like I was just strangled."

He gave me a sympathetic smile, "Is it okay if I ask you some questions about the attack?" The Sheriff asked, "I can come back in a while if you'd prefer..."

I shook my head, "Ask away." My voice was clearer now, it didn't hurt as much to talk though it was still extremely painful. My dad told me the doctors' had given me the all clear, that there was just swelling in my throat but no serious injury so I was able to talk, just in a whisper-y rasp. It hurt and would hurt like hell for a few days until the swelling went down but I was okay. I wasn't dead... yet.

"How did you know to go out to lacrosse field? How did you know that's where Lydia was?"

"I knew she went looking for Jackson outside but I just... had a feeling that's where she was." _Because I can see the future and I saw where she was._

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" He asked me.

"I felt like I didn't have time... I can't explain it, Sheriff, it was like I just knew I had to find her." _Because I can see the future and I saw she was in danger._

"Did you see the animal that attacked the two of you?"

I shook my head, "I was concentrated on Lydia, I had my back turned." _It wasn't an animal... sort of. Peter Hale is the man who attacked us. Peter Hale killed my mom. Peter Hale is a werewolf and he's not going to stop until he's got his pack._ Lying was surprisingly easier now... I blamed Stiles for my improvement in telling lies. That boy was always making me tell fragments of truth and a whole lot of lies.

"That explains the back of your neck... But you were strangled; was there someone else? A man? A woman? _Anyone_?"

I looked at my hands, "It happened too fast, Sheriff... My main concern was Lydia, I was trying to help her and I blacked out before I saw anything." _Peter Hale, Sheriff. Peter Hale is the one you want._

The Sheriff sighed and gave a nod, "Thank you for answering. You should get some rest but before you do, I have one of your best friends, my idiot son, who is desperate to see you... That okay?"

I nodded quickly. My dad smiled at me, touching my arm gently, before asking the Sheriff if he could talk to him privately. My dad told me he'd brought some clothes, pyjamas and a change for tomorrow, if I wanted to change and with a promise to not be too long, the two left and Stiles bounded in, "Millie, oh, thank god!" He pulled me in for a tight hug, making sure not to squeeze me too tight, "Are you okay?"

He pulled me back, inspecting me, "Stiles... Peter Hale killed my mom," I told him feeling the anger surge through my veins, "He killed her because she betrayed him. She was on his side... He wanted her to leave us, me and my dad; he wanted her to leave us and she agreed but she tried to trap him and... he killed her."

"God, Mil, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"She- She predicted her own death, Stiles. She _saw_ it and my dad told me that she went mad; she went mad trying to stop it."

"Wait, your mom had these powers, too?"

I nodded, "Oracle." I stated, "That's what I am. Peter told me. My mom was an Oracle and I am, too."

"At least we've got a name now... I'm just glad you're okay, Millie."

"Stiles, how's Lydia? Tell me the truth."

Stiles looked down before telling me that she was hanging in there, she was in a coma after losing a significant amount of blood, but it was like she was allergic to the wound or something. My heart ached and I felt like I had failed her. I should have gotten to her quicker. If I'd left a minute earlier, I could've made sure she'd never even came face to face with Peter Hale. Stiles' hand squeezed mine, murmuring that I shouldn't blame myself. He knew me; he knew exactly what was running through my head.

"Peter bit her... Is she _turning_?" I asked quietly.

Stiles looked pained, "After he attacked you, he took me to track down Derek, he offered me the bite and he said 'if it doesn't kill you'... When Scott got bit, it healed almost instantly. Millie, she's not healing."

I shook my head, "She's not dying, Stiles." I told him strongly, "She's not... She _can't_."

Stiles' hand slipped into mine as we sat there in silence. There was another knock on the door and an unexpected visitor popped their head in, "What are you two losers doing? Are you having a moment?" Jackson asked, trying to tease us but the worry on his face; the panic and the anguish was perfectly clear. He was worried about Lydia, we all were.

"Nice to see you, too, Jackson." I muttered.

"How you feeling?" He asked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

I shrugged and was about to answer when a thought appeared in my head - _Scott_ , "Stiles, where's Scott?"

"We don't know," Stiles said, glancing to Jackson, "We have no idea where he is."

"We have to find him," I said.

" _We_?" Jackson asked, "You're in a hospital bed and I'm not going anywhere with _him_."

Stiles scoffed, "Get over yourself, Jackson, you're not that great, either."

"Do you have the Jeep?" I cut over Stiles who shook his head, "Jackson?"

He nodded, "I've got my Porsche... but if you think I'm going _anywhere_ with-"

"Whittemore," I hissed, "you two - yeah, both of you - are breaking me out of here and we're going to find Scott. You think what happened on the field is bad? Well, things are about to get much worse. You're breaking me out of here and we are going to find Scott, understand?"

The two boys glanced at each other before giving slow nods, "One quick question," Stiles asked, "How the hell do we break you out of here?"

"Simple." I smiled, swinging my legs over the bed, "We run."

"As _great_ as this plan is," Jackson drawled, "you need to put on clothes that _aren't_ a hospital gown."

* * *

"This is so not going to work," Stiles muttered as he checked out of the door to make sure no one, like my dad or the Sheriff, was nearby.

I pulled on my shoes and straightened up, "As far as anyone knows, we're just visiting Lydia." I said, "Not breaking out." Thank god my dad had brought a change of clothes because I would really rather not fight Peter Hale with my prom dress and heels on.

"You ready?" Stiles asked, "Can we turn around now?"

"I'm ready." He turned to me and a silent conversation passed between the two of us; _are you sure? Are you really ready to face your demons?_

"No one's coming, let's go." Jackson said, opening the door wider, "It's now or never."

With a final glance between us, we left the room, checking every which way. It was then that we could hear voices from down the end of the hall. Stiles and I shared a worried look, "Hurry," I whispered as we realised it was my dad and the Sheriff coming back. I looked around but came to a complete stop as I stared into the room directly across from mine.

Lydia lay, unconscious, the machine beeping in time with her heartbeat, as she slept. My hands began to tremble by my sides, I'd not saved her; not at all. I felt the fear that I'd shut out for so long creep back in. I stepped closer, feeling the world fade around me, as I stared at her. Images of Lydia screaming, covered in blood, flashed in front of my eyes the longer I stared.

"Millie, come on!" Stiles exclaimed in a half whisper as he tugged me away, "She's going to be fine," he told me, "You know what we have to do to save her."

He was right, I did know what we had to do; we had to kill Peter Hale.

* * *

We were just at the front entrance when Chris Argent, with two other hunters by his sides, blocked our path. He eyed the three of us with suspicious eyes, "That's some nasty bruises you've got there, Camilla," He told me. My hand moved to my head, feeling the tender skin, "You should really be getting that checked out."

"I'm fine." I croaked, feeling so uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott McCall is." He knew. He knew we were hiding something. He _knew_ that we knew about the supernatural. He knew that Scott was a werewolf.

"Scott?" Stiles shrugged, "I haven't seen him since the dance. Millie?"

I shook my head, "Me either. Haven't seen him. Jackson?"

Jackson, who looked terrified, stammered which made Stiles groan. Now it definitely looked like we knew something when we didn't even know the whereabouts of the boy.

Chris smiled before grabbing Stiles' arm and dragging him into the nearest vacant room. Jackson and I were shoved along behind by the two other hunters, "Let's try this again." Chris hissed, pushing Stiles against the door once we were all in, "Where is Scott McCall?"

"We told you! _We don't know_." I told Chris as strongly as I could manage.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to believe you, Camilla, I would," _why does he keep calling me that?!_ , "but for some reason, I just don't." He turned back to Stiles as his hands bunched in Stiles' shirt, "Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No, I can put it on my to-do list if you just let me go." Stiles retorted.

"Well, I have," Chris' voice was darker, "and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

Stiles, being the sarcastic idiot he is, replied with, "Not really. No offence to your storytelling skills."

"He tried to kill me and I was forced to put a bullet in his head... The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" Chris was angry, almost shouting in Stiles' face, as Jackson and I stood side by side, watching the scene unfold.

Stiles shook his head, "No. It sounds like you need to be a little bit more select-"

"Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?! Did you have to lock him up?!" Mr Argent was a whole lot angrier and louder, yelling at Stiles now.

"Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer that we locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?"

I wanted to yell at Mr Argent, wanted to tell him that we didn't know anything, that we just needed to find Scott; that something bad was going to happen... But I couldn't. I was too scared; too weak to help Stiles and I hated myself for it. Strength was what I never had; I always tried to stand up for myself and others, always trying to be something I wasn't but truth was, I was a scared teenager.

Mr Argent gave a bitter chuckle, "I hate to dispel a popular rumour, Stiles, but we never did that."

"Right," Stiles nodded, "Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it." I frowned, what was Stiles' angle here? Something else was going on. He _knew_ something.

"Never." Chris replied stonily. Say what you will about him, he was loyal as hell.

"What if someone does?"

"Someone like who?"

"Your sister." Everyone in the room froze. Mr Argent's eyes moved to Stiles, searching his face for any possible sign that he was lying. Kate Argent was his sister, would she really betray their family like that?

"Tell me what you know."

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Stiles asked Jackson and I once the door of the empty room slammed behind the hunters, "Millie?" After Stiles told the hunters about what his dad told him about the woman who burned down the Hale house and how he mentioned she wore a pendant exactly like Allison's, they left in a hurry. Kate Argent had burned down the Hale house, killing most of the Hale family. She had broken the code; betrayed her family and their whole line of work. And now they knew.

I nodded, "I'm sorry," I mumbled pathetically to Stiles, "I-I wanted to say something but-"

"Millie, you don't need to protect me." Stiles said, giving me a half smile, "I should be the one protecting you. You don't need to step in. Besides, we're in the process of breaking you out of the hospital since you were attacked, I _don't_ really think you should be getting into any more fights, okay?"

I managed to give him a smile, "Yeah, okay."

"Jackson, come on, you look like you've seen a ghost." Stiles scoffed, "We gotta go find Scott. We have to end this once and for all."

And so, the three of us left the hospital, slightly panicked and very scared. Jackson was walking a little bit ahead of us, telling us that he needed to get away from the madness for a few minutes, while Stiles and I trailed behind, "My dad's going to kill me." I muttered.

"Then he'll kill me... And my own dad will bring us back to kill us both again." Stiles agreed. After a moment's pause, he asked, "What did you find out about your mom?"

"We're Oracles," I told him quietly, "She was on Peter's side, feeding him information. He wanted her to leave me and my dad, she agreed... But she decided to try and trap him. I don't know how but it didn't work, he knew - god, Stiles, he always knows - and he... killed her." We were almost at Jackson's Porsche, "I saw it. It wasn't visions, it was _memories_ , Stiles. Peter's claws were in the back of my neck and I saw his memories."

Before Stiles had a chance to reply, Jackson yelled, "Hey, asshats! Come on. We have to find Thing Number Three and we have to leave pretty quickly because your dads' will be right behind us if we don't go _now_."

Stiles and I didn't have to be told twice so we all climbed into Jackson's Porsche. I had barely thrown myself into the backseat ( _tiny_ backseat) when I heard Stiles take a sharp intake of breath, "Jackson, _in_!" He yelled, hastily turning the engine on, revving the car as he readied himself to drive.

Jackson did as asked and without so much as a warning, Stiles threw the car into reverse and sped out of the carpark, "Dude, what the hell?" Jackson yelled.

I craned my neck to look at the hospital doors to see two fading figures; my dad and the Sheriff, "So dead." I whimpered, sinking into the backseat, "If Peter Hale doesn't kill me tonight for real, my dad will."

"Hey, no one's dying tonight." Stiles said strongly as he swung the car around another turn.

"Can we ease up a little please? This thing was expensive!" Jackson was glaring at Stiles.

"Did you pay for it?" I asked Jackson who told me 'no' in reply, "Well, shut up."

* * *

"How do we stop it?" Stiles asked, "How do we stop Peter?"

"By 'stop' you mean..."

"Kill." I filled in for Jackson, "We have to kill the alpha." Jackson looked petrified and it almost made me smirk, "Being a werewolf isn't all it's cracked out to be, eh?"

"Wait," Stiles said, "What was that thing Lydia made in the school the night we were trapped? That thing we tried to throw on Peter?"

 _'No, we're going to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail. What? I read it somewhere.'_ I remembered Lydia's words and recited them to Stiles, "Lydia Martin, you absolute genius." I whispered to myself as Stiles drove towards the school.

Breaking into Beacon Hills High School was almost like a second nature for us now, it was all we seemed to do. By now, we were past the point of feeling guilty about it. This was a matter of life or death. We _had_ to do this. We _had_ to find a way to stop the Alpha and this was the only option for us.

After Googling the ingredients, the three of us managed to find the right ones. The boys had entrusted me to mix them together, telling me that neither of them trusted themselves but gladly trusted me - the girl who was petrified to even fall asleep.

"Last ingredient," Stiles told me, handing me a bottle of Sulphuric Acid.

"Sure this won't blow up in my face?"

"Want me to be honest or lie?"

I puffed out my cheeks as I took out the stopper of the bottle and poured the required amount into a measuring cylinder, "Here we go." I whispered before carefully pouring it into the mixture.

Nothing happened.

"How do we know that it's worked?" Jackson asked, looking over at me.

"We don't." Stiles sighed, "We just have to pray it did." I separated the mixture into two bottles and capped them, "Ready to do this?" Stiles asked.

"We have to save Scott." I said, "We have to save him... Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, ease up a bit!" Jackson hissed to Stiles.

"You didn't pay for it, Jackson, shut up." Stiles muttered under his breath as he sped over the grass. We had to get to the Hale house, that's where they were; it started there and it would all end at the Hale house, so if that meant speeding through the woods in a Porsche at night, so be it.

"Faster, Stiles. Drive faster." My palms were pressed against my eyes. It was only flickers of what was happening mere minutes from where we were. Flickers of Kate and a gun, Scott and Derek on the ground... Allison standing over them with her bow. What the hell was going on? I thought to myself as the pain in my eyes subsided.

Stiles slammed his foot on the accelerator and Jackson didn't even complain about the car and how it wasn't supposed to be treated like this. He could see now that the world of the supernatural - that the world of the unknown - was not at all desirable. It was awful, hideous; everything you wouldn't want.

"There they are!" Stiles yelled out, punching the steering wheel a few times to distract Peter from Scott. Peter was in his Alpha form. It was not a man that stood. It was a black, muscled beast with glowing red eyes and long fangs. Scott looked tiny compared to the black, hulking beast before him. The three of us rushed out of the car as quickly as possible. The Alpha's red eyes met mine and I felt a jolt of alarm in my stomach.

"Stiles, _now_!" I shouted before Stiles launched one of the bottles at Peter. We'd expected it to shatter and set him on fire and that would be him over... We didn't plan on Peter catching the bottle with ease before snarling at the three of us.

Scott's eyes wildly leapt from us to Peter and then to the ground where Allison's bow was. "Allison!" Scott yelled, scrabbling on the ground to pick up her bow before tossing it to her. In a matter of seconds, she'd assembled the bow, slotted in an arrow before releasing it through the air. We all watched with wide eyes as the arrow ripped through the air, heading straight for the bottle. It shattered the bottle easily, flames erupting up the Alpha's arm. It had worked! _Lydia Martin, if you were here I would **totally** kiss you right now_.

"Jackson!" I urged him. He glanced down at the second Molotov cocktail before chucking it as hard as he could, hitting the Alpha straight in the chest. Its body was engulfed in the flames as he roared, loudly, trying to advance towards Allison but Scott wouldn't let him.

"No!" He yelled, rushing towards the flaming Alpha and kicking him in the chest. The Alpha staggered backwards, stumbling away from us where he transformed back to his human self, before falling to the ground.

Despite myself, I found myself walking towards Peter. The smell of burning flesh was putrid, making me want to be sick, but I pushed it aside as I stood over him. He was still alive, taking shuddering breaths, staring up at me.

"That fear you feel," I started, voice angry, "that's what my mom felt when you were killing her. That _pain_ you feel, that _helpless_ feeling; she felt those, too. You deserve to die, she didn't," I shook my head giving a bitter laugh, "Burn in hell, Peter."

I stood up, walking away from him. I _couldn't_. The anger, the pain, the sadness was overwhelming. For so many months, I'd bottled it up and now, it was pouring out of me. I wiped my tears away angrily, refusing to cry over _him_. Stiles walked towards me, "C'mere," He said softly, opening up his arms.

As soon as his arms closed around me, I felt my defences fall away. I felt myself break down. Stiles' arms were tight around me, rubbing my back comfortingly. His head rested on the top of mine, murmuring that it was over now... But it wasn't. It wasn't over.

Derek walked over to Peter's body and Scott pulled away from Allison. He kneeled down over Peter's body. "Wait!" Scott yelled, running over to him. I pulled away from Stiles as we watched the two, "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you... Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her _family_... What am I supposed to do?"

Derek loomed over Peter, looking more conflicted than ever but Peter's words let us know his decision, "You've - already - decided," Peter said during his final breaths, "I can smell it on you!" His eyes flashed red and Derek drew back his hand, claws extending.

"Wait! No, no, don't!" Scott yelled but it was too late. Derek slashed through Peter's neck, staining the ground red. Everything fell deafeningly silent as we watched Derek stand up and turn to Scott.

"I'm the Alpha now."

* * *

" **Where the _hell_ have you been**?!" I'd expected my dad to be angry, furious actually, but I didn't quite expect him to be _this_ angry, "You snuck out of the hospital, Millie. You snuck out after almost dying! You and your friends went searching for the _thing that attacked you_! Do you understand how unbelievably stupid and irresponsible that is?!"

"Dad-"

"You could have _died_ , Millie!" He yelled and I noticed that there were tears in his eyes, "I already almost lost you and- and you did it again! Do you understand that?!"

I hung my head feeling an unbelievable pang of sadness, "I'm sorry." I'd expected him to scream at me some more, to storm away in a rage of stomping feet and slamming doors but instead, he pulled me towards him and wrapped me in the tightest hug. I clung to him, feeling more lost and feeling more like a child than I ever had before. I clung to him and I let myself break one more time that night.

* * *

It was in the wee hours of the morning when I eventually went to bed. My dad told me that we'd go to the hospital tomorrow, make sure I was okay, and then we'd have a serious talk. I wasn't looking forward to it but I wasn't looking forward to sleeping either. At night, when everything was silent, my mind was awake. That's when the visions were the worst. When I slept, my mind was open and bad things crept through the open door.

Everything with Peter was over... He was dead but that didn't mean there weren't other things coming our way.

I tossed and turned in my bed as the nightmare cut through my mind. I could feel the pain of my powers but I _couldn't_ wake up... or maybe I was already awake, I couldn't tell. It was loud; it was so loud.

I could hear yells, screams, hisses, crashes and I could _see_. God, what the hell could I see? Flashes of green, green scales and yellow eyes... Those eyes, so familiar yet so foreign to me. I woke up drenched in a cold sweat, panting and head pounding. Something bad was coming... Something awful. Something was going to come along and plunge us into the deep and once again, we'd be going into the unknown. All I could do, as I stared up at the blackness of my room, was pray that we'd survive this; whatever _this_ was.


End file.
